Dim Light
by OneHitCracker
Summary: Nick Wilde, former con-artist. But pieces of his past remain hidden from those around him. But to protect the ones he loves and the citizens of Zootopia, is it better to keep his past locked up, or embrace it? Is it best to get the mammals in his life involved, or completely drop it? Sometimes, you don't have a choice. Rated M for absolutely everything.
1. Chapter 1

Dim Light: A Zootopia FanFic

Chapter 1

 _Nick POV_

I awoke in my bed a few days after the Gazelle concert with Judy, which much to my suprise i actually enjoyed. Sure, it was exceptionally loud, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I don't honestly think the reason I enjoyed it was the music or the crowd's constant joyous cries. No, I think the real reason I enjoyed it was because I was there with Judy. _Judy_ , just thinking about her sent chills up my spine. I find it quite suprising that I could think this much of a bunny.

I get out of my rickity bed and leave my bedroom into my disaster of an apartment. Honestly, I am the most unorganized mammal on the face of the Earth. compared to Judy's neat and organized apartment, mine looks like a fuckin' nightmare. _Agh_ , I thought of Judy again.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?,_ I thought.

Whatever. I go into my kitchen and pour a cup of coffee and grab a bagel. After I finish my small breakfast, I head into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After I'm finished in the bathroom, I head into my bedroom and grab my police uniform and swiftly put it on. I look at my self in the mirror and swiftly shoot a finger gun at myself.

As neither me nor Judy own a car, we asked officer Fangmeyer to pick us up from our apartments. When I finished getting ready, I headed out my apartment and into the elevator. When I arrived in the lobby, I saw Judy waiting for me.

 _There's that fucking chill,_ I thought.

I waved at Judy and walked over to her and said with a smirk, "What's up Carrots, you here for lil' ol' me?"

She smiled wide and replied, "You know I am"

We start heading out the door when Jacob, the Jaguar at the desk in the lobby, says, "Have a great day", and waves us off.

When we got outside Fangmeyer's car was there waiting for us. We walked over and I opened the door for Judy, "M'lady?", I said with a smug grin.

"I'm not sure 'lady' is the appropriate term for me, Slick", She said with the same smirk right back.

She hopped in the car and I closed her door, then walked around to the other side and let myself in. I turned to her and commented,"What about 'My'?", I said, pointing to myself.

She let out a visible blush, and she tried to hide it but to no avail. I could see it clearly. That boosted me with confidence, because clearly she wasn't mad at the stupid little comment I just made, in fact, she seemed like she was about to say... yes.

 _NO, Judy would never like a fox,_ I thought sadly.

I groaned miserably at the thought and rest my head on the too large seat.

 _Judy POV_

I sat blushing at Nick's comment. Honestly, I thought he was joking but something about how he just groaned and let his head fall back when I blushed and looked away kind of made me think otherwise. I was about to say something to him when Fangmeyer turned back and said, "Alright, we're here."

Fangmeyer, Nick, and I all stepped out of the car and made our way to the enterance to the ZPD. Upon enterance Clawhauser shouted, "HEY, GOOD MORNING GUYS."

Nick chuckled a little and replied, "Good morning, Ben."

I did the same and we headed to the bullpen for roll call. When we entered the room we were greeted by the other officers and we took our seat just as Chief Bogo was arriving.

"Alright, settle down everyone, we need to get through everything today", Chief Bogo said with that gruff voice of his.

"There has been word of a large gang of anarchists tearing up Savanna Central. Doing thing such as burning buildings, destroying city property, even killing a few mammals.", Chief said spitting out the last thing like it was venom.

A hushed silence fell into the room following the last listing of offenses caused by this gang. Chief Bogo spoke again,"So, we need some SWAT volunteers to stop their rioting, and neutralize them if you have to."

About eight officers raised their hands including Nick and I. Chief Bogo nodded and said,"Then to those of you volunteering, that is your assignment until the problem is resolved, Dismissed!"

Nick and I headed down to the armory with the other volunteers. While we were walking I shot a glance at Nick. I saw an expression that I don't ever see on his face, worry. I bumped him and he looked down at me before I said,"Hey listen, it's gonna be okay... we're gonna be okay."

He gave me a blank stare and replied,"It's not _us_ I'm worried about."

 _Huh?_ What was that supposed to mean? I ignored it for now and kept walking. Once we got to the armory, we opened the door with a keycard and entered the large room. We all headed over to the SWAT gear and suited up. When done with getting our gear on we went over to the weapons and mado our choice. I chose an AR-15 and attatched a holosight onto it and a horizontal angle-grip. I grabbed a few mags and a sidearm. I looked over at Nick, who had chosen two USP handguns and two large combat knives.

 _Is that honestly all he's gonna use?,_ I wondered.

He looked confident in his choice, so I didn't question him. Still, it bugged me seeing him illequipped.

 _Nick POV_

I shoved my two handguns into their holsters and attatched them to my belt. Then I sheathed my knives and also put them on my belt. When all other officers were ready for the mission we all headed out and made our way to the police vehicle parking garage. When we got to the garage we all hopped into a standard-issue SWAT team transport vehicle. We got the call of another riot right as we got into the vehicle. When we heard it the officer blasically tore the ignition off to start the truck. We exited the garage and drove onto the street. The driver, who was none other than Officer Fangmeyer, flicked on the siren and sped 20 miles over the limit to get to our mission area. When we arrived, all of us in the back could hear the screaming and gunfire clear as day. We shot up and opened up the doors to the back of the truck. When we exited the truck, the noise instantly became much louder. We could see the terror with our own eyes.

Civillians were madly running and screaming in an attempt to escape the anarchists that were pillaging the streets. The gang was throwing molotovs everywhere, beating civillians down, and shooting their guns in the air. Upon seeing the cops, the anarchists froze, and Nick could see that they were all wearing masks to hide their identities. Officer Delgato shouted,"This is the ZPD! You are under arre-"

But before he could finish, the gang's gunfire was directed at them, and the all took cover behind cars that were abandoned in the chaos. Judy and I took cover behind the same vehicle. I knew that it would be wrong for me to fight these guys. If I fought them they would end up dead. There is a piece of my past the I had kept locked away from Judy and the entire ZPD. One that included heavy training. I had hoped that I would never truly have a need for it, but here I am, on the verge of going loose.

Judy looked over at me and shouted,"NICK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RETURN FIRE!"

I look over at her with worry and say,"Carrots, I can't, you wouldn't understand. This is for all of our own good."

She looks at me with a mix of confusion and some anger and replied with a shout,"Aw SCREW THAT! RETURN FIRE!"

At that moment I knew there was no weaseling my way out of it. So, I unholstered my guns, stood up from cover, and braced myself for what was to come.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, there you have it! The first chapter of my first story _Dim_ _Light._ I sincerely hope you all enjoyed. Please, drop a review to tell me what you think and if you want to see more of this story! Well, that does it for now.**

 **OneHit, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY DUDES!,**

 **First of all thanks to those who followed and favorited the story, and GREAT thanks to the peeps who left reviews. You all encouraged to continue this story and to see where it can go. So, once again, thanks!**

 **Without further ado. Here's chapter 2 of _Dim_** ** _Light._**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Judy POV_

Well, this is officially the weirdest I've ever seen Nick act. He was about to face a gang of 9 people, all with guns directed at us. Yet, he looked so confident in himself that you'd think he could take on an army. He had a serious look on his face, but other than that you really wouldn't be able to tell that he was in full on get-out-of-my-way-or-you're-gonna-get-hurt mode. No, he looked like the man with a plan (or fox as it were).

Suddenly, he sprang up, and dashed out from behind the taxi we were taking cover behind and ran over to another car, ducked down, then ran again. I didn't know if he was smart or stupid. Charging the enemy was a good tactic, sure, but there was a billion times that he could've, or should've, gotten shot right there. All of a sudden I hear a gunshot from our side and I look up. It was Nick who fired, and he hit his target. It was a wolf who looked to be in his late teens to early 20's.

Apparently, one of their gang members getting shot is enough to give the rest of the group a good scare. The rest of them put their hands up and dropped their guns. We moved in on the anarchists and started to cuff them all, when we heard a siren in the distance.

 _Probably the ambulance_. I thought

My question is, how the hell did nick hit one of them when nobody else was able to. He was over 20 yards away with a handgun. First shot, hits it's mark, and that is all it took. I think I'll question Nick about that later. For now, though, I've got a job to do.

 _Nick POV_

Wow, that did the job nicely. Who knew that all you had to do to take out a group of 9, is to shoot one in the leg? I sure as fuck didn't! That was disappointing, because I had prepared myself for a hard battle, but all I got was a bunch of drunk teenagers who don't know what the hell they're doing. When we finished loading them up into the cruisers that showed up to transport them to the station for interrogation, we all got back in the truck and drove back to the station, ourselves.

Once we were back at the station, it was damn near quitting time already! Since today was Friday, me and Judy had the weekend off so we were excited to be let out. The clock finally reached 6:00, and we got up from our desks and walked into the common area of the station. When we got to the entrance (or exit in this scenario), we had completely forgotten about asking for a ride back to our apartments.

"Don't worry, Wilde! I gotcha covered.", said a voice.

We turned around, and, sure enough, there was Officer Fangmeyer.

"What, can you read minds now?", I asked him jokingly.

He chuckled and said,"Yeah, beware of my psychic powers! Do you need a ride guys?"

Me and Judy looked at each other then at Fangmeyer and nodded.

"Alright, then come along", he motioned to the door, and we followed.

We got to his car and hopped in. On the way back I looked at Judy. I had made a plan a while ago about asking her out without letting her know I'm actually asking her out, and now would most likely be the best opportunity to execute that plan.

"So, Judy, would you want to... I don't know, maybe go out for dinner tonight?", I asked hopefully.

Holy shit, I just realized that I phrased it "go out". Wonderful, now she's going to deny it because of that stupid-ass little mistake I made.

She looked at me and giggled, "Sure, why not?"

I was dumbfounded by her response. She turned to Fangmeyer and asked,"Hey Fangmeyer could you drop both of us off at my apartment, please?"

"Sure will Ms. Hopps!", He said with a suggestive smirk at me through the rearview mirror.

I gave him a glare in turn, blushing furiously underneath my fur. Apparently Judy saw because I heard her give a slight giggle. Fangmeyer drove us to Judy's apartment complex and let us out.

"Thanks for the ride Jason!", Judy said with a smile (I don't know Fangmeyer's first name so just roll with it).

"No problem, have fun you two!", he said, flashing me another suggestive smirk.

I gave him another sharp glare before turning and following Judy into her apartment building. When we got in there I noticed something. The walls got fucking repainted with a fresh coat of ghost white. It looked great to say the least. The only time the interior of my apartment building got repainted was the time that some drunken asshole drove his car straight through the front door.

Judy and I walked into the elevator and went to floor 8. When the elevator stopped, I stumbled slightly from the motion. The doors slid open to reveal the white hallway of Judy's floor. We walked over to her room, room 334, Judy unlocked it, and we stepped inside. Every time I see Judy's apartment, it shocks me. How can someone keep something so neat and clean? We stepped into her kitchen and just stood there for a second.

Judy looked up at me, seemingly realizing something and she said, "Aww Shit, we forgot to go get you some clothes from your apartment!"

I laughed and said,"Well Fluff, my apartment isn't that far from here. We can make a pit stop on the way to dinner."

She giggled and smirked at me before saying,"Speaking of that little request, what was that intended to be. You've asked me to eat dinner with you before, but never have you looked so nervous about it."

I stared at her, eyes wide. What can I say? I was busted. So I might as well come clean," Okay Fluff, you got me. my intentions were for it to be a... date."

I looked at the ground in shame and embarrassment. I looked up at her for a brief second, and, much to my surprise, she was smiling happily.

 _Judy POV_

This is great! I had no idea that Nick wanted to go out, too! I looked at him happily as he looked at the ground in what I knew to be embarrassment.

"Nick, of course I would love to go out with you. Let me go get changed and then we can head towards your apartment.", I said while still beaming happily.

I skipped into my room and shut the door. About halfway through changing my clothes I heard a faint "Yes!". I giggled and changed into a blue shirt and black pants. I opened the door to my room, and Nick was leaning up against my kitchen counter on his phone. He looked up, and when he saw me he instantly smiled. Then his smile morphed into a smirk.

"Alright Carrots, now lets head to my apartment, shall we?", he said, still smirking.

I nodded and grabbed the keys to my apartment. We went back down to the lobby and out of the building. As we were walking, Nick and I talked about things like work, news, and discussed where we should go for dinner. We finally arrived at Nick's apartment building and walked inside. The lobby looked like absolute shit, but I didn't care. I was here with Nick, and Nick could make even the shittiest of places look like heaven.

We got into the elevator, and as we were going up I noticed some drawings of what looked like... oh my god, I think I'm gonna puke.

"Uh, Nick? Why are there... drawings all over the walls in here?", I asked just as the elevator stopped

When the door opened Nick looked over and replied," Well, because some mammals feel the need to be, uh, artistic in the elevator."

I nodded and we walked over to Nick's apartment, room 246, and walked inside. He didn't even have his door locked!

"Nick? Are you sure it's a good idea to leave your apartment unlocked?", I asked.

"Meh, it's not like there's anything worth stealing in here.", He replied with a shrug.

I said with a smirk," What about when you're in here?"

He obviously wasn't prepared for THAT remark, because I could see him blushing furiously underneath his fur. I giggled and let him head into his room to get changed. I just waited patiently for him to return. When the door to his room reopened, I looked up and saw him wearing a gray t-shirt and black khaki-like pants. He walked over with that smirk on his face.

"Shall we be off, Carrots?", He asked.

"With pleasure", I replied.

 _Nick POV_

We had just exited my apartment, and were on our way to the restaurant we had chosen. It wasn't a very fancy one, but I figured it was enough for a couple to sit down and eat. We talked and laughed on the way there. I couldn't be happier, we weren't even to the restaurant and I was already making a good impression on Judy.

When we arrived at the restaurant and were seated by a cheetah. he then took our drink orders and left us to decide what we were going to order. After I decided what I was going to order, I looked up at Judy and found myself staring at her. She was truly beautiful, everything about her. She then caught me staring and I looked away in embarrassment.

She giggled and said," I don't mind you looking Nick. So, you don't have to turn away every time I catch you."

I looked back at Judy, who was now gazing into my eyes and I into hers. We sat there like the for a couple minutes before the waiter came back and took our orders. The rest of dinner went very smoothly. We talked, laughed, and ate. When we were finished the waiter brought us our check along with a couple of breath mints. I snatched the check before Judy could grab it.

"Nah-uh, this one's on me, Carrots.", I said with a smirk.

She smiled and commented," Aren't foxes supposed to be the ones making other mammals pay for their stuff?"

I smiled at the comment. I mean, sure, it was slightly racist, but I knew that she meant it all in good nature."

When the check was paid, we both ate our mints and left the building. We walked along in silence for half of the way back before Judy said," Let's head to my apartment. The night isn't over yet."

I smiled and nodded, and we walked in silence for the rest of the way to Judy's apartment building. When we arrived there wasn't as much activity in the lobby as there was before we went to dinner. I assume it was because most of the other animals were asleep in their apartments. We got into the elevator and took it up to floor 8. When we got there, there were a few mammals sitting about the hallway. One was passed out with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. We walked over to Judy's room and entered. Upon entrance Judy said," Tonight was really great, you know?"

"I couldn't agree more, Fluff" I said with a large grin plastered on my face.

We stood there smiling for a while, staring into each other's eyes. I was just about to break the lock and head farther into the apartment, but then Judy grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down into a kiss. Her lips locking with mine passionately. I was shocked at first, to say the least, but eventually I gave in, kissing her back and holding her close. We just stayed like that for I don't know how long until Judy broke away. We stood there panting for a couple of minutes, and then she burst out laughing like a fuckin' hyena. I joined her in the laugh, and there we were, a fox and a bunny laughing like idiots after a passionate kiss.

We walked deeper into her apartment, and both of us sat down on the couch. Then she asked me a very specific question.

"So, about earlier today, what was that?", She asked, still smiling.

"What was what?", I replied.

"Remember when you took like a millisecond to aim when you shot that wolf in the leg from 20 yards away?", she asked me with a questioning gaze.

I just shrugged and said," Lucky shot, I guess."

She seemed quite unconvinced," Nuh, you can't fool me, slick."

I sighed and said," Look, can we talk about this another time and just enjoy tonight, please?"

She smiled and said," Fine, but just know, once we're back into 'cop mode', this is gonna be the first thing that comes up."

"That's fine", I replied smiling back.

We sat there like that for a while just talking about random shit and laughing. Then, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30. I stood up from the couch and looked over to Judy, who was still sitting down.

"Well Fluff, it's getting pretty late", I said with every intention of going back to my apartment.

Judy stood up and replied," Yeah, I guess it is."

She started walking towards her bedroom, and I started walking towards the door to leave when I heard her ask," Where are you going?"

"Uh, home, I guess." I said with a questioning glance at her.

She gave me a smirk and commented," What, and leave me here to freeze by myself?"

I gave her a confused stare and said," What are you getting at, Fluff?"

She smiled and replied," I just thought you might want to, I don't know, sleep here with me tonight."

I was utterly shocked by her offer. I had never slept with a girl that actually meant shit to me before. I smirked and said," Sure, why not?"

She giggle and motioned for me to follow. I walked into her bedroom, and stood next to her bed for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do. She giggled and said," What? Do you not know how to use a bed or something?"

She motioned for me to lay down, and I did. She got in the bed next to me, and we lay there separately for a short amount of time before she said," You gonna leave me here in the cold by myself all night, slick?"

I was confused at first, but then I realized what she was talking about, and I slid closer to her. I then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She hummed happily and moved closer, making sure there was no air between us. Soon I felt sleep overtaking me. I drifted away with Judy in my arms, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **HOLY BAJESUS!**

 **What's up guys. That was chapter 2 of Dim Light. Now, this chapter was always supposed to be a romance chapter. I sincerely hope you guys liked it! I'm not a huge romance person. So this stuff isn't very familiar to me. I would also like to point out the fact that I will be introducing some new characters in later chapters, characters of huge significance. So Chapter 3 will be released soon enough.**

 **So leave a review to tell me what you thought, and any follows or favorites are greatly appreciated. So once again, Thanks to the people that encouraged me to keep going with this story. Your support was very for my self esteem.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and put ice on my fingers.**

 **OneHit, Out!**

 **P.S. There you go Cannon. I updated ASAP. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**EY!**

 **What's up guys? So, I got feedback (thank god) on my last chapter. Yes, person who commented about the rushed relationship (I didn't know if you wanted me to mention you by name), I honestly felt that I was definitely rushing their relationship a little too much. Granted, I didn't make it so that they got MARRIED or anything in chapter 2, but yes, the kiss probably shouldn't have come that early. I hope you can forgive me :D. So, I will totally slow it down for the future chapters. Sound good?**

 **Thanks to the people who followed and favorited my story, and great thanks to the peeps who gave feedback, It is much needed and appreciated. So, I'll shut up and let you read chapter 3 of _Dim Light_.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Judy POV_

I woke up next to Nick on Saturday morning to see him with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out slightly. He was snoring loudly, and I thought it was the cutest thing. I lay there and stare at him for a long time before he lets out a loud snort and opens his eyes. He looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Carrots", He whispered.

I giggled slightly and replied," Hey, Slick."

All of a sudden, his phone buzzed. He groaned and sat up, and then he grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He looked at the vibrating phone, and his expression was drenched with confusion.

"Unknown number", he mumbled.

"Just leave it, then", I commented.

He set his phone back down on the nightstand and let it ring, and ring, and ring. It didn't stop, like it should've. Nick groaned loudly and grabbed the phone.

"I'll only be a minute, Carrots", he whispered with a smile.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I got out of bed and moved silently to the door. I closed it almost all the way, but left it a crack open to see outside. I saw Nick standing in the kitchen, just putting the phone up to his ear.

"You got Wilde here, what do you need?", he asked the mammal on the other end.

His eyes then widened when the mammal spoke back. He then turned his back towards the bedroom door and began whispering, but with my enhanced hearing, I was still able to make out the conversation.

"Oh my god, it's really you. It's been ages", Nick whispered into the phone.

I was confused, to say the least. Why did Nick sound so surprised and happy, and who was the mammal calling that would spike that reaction out of him?

"So, what? Did you need something, or are you just calling to catch up?", he said with that smirk of his plastered on his face.

I couldn't hear the other end very well, but I made out a sentence that made my eyes widen. _The ZPD is on your trail._

The voice on the other end was rather deep and smooth. It was most certainly a male.

Nick appeared to be shivering. His eyes were as big as grapefruits, and his expression was a mixture of fear, confusion, and worry.

"W-What do you mean?", he asked with an edge to his voice.

The voice on the other end was louder this time, so I could make it out clearly.

"They've captured a member of _HeadStart_." The voice spoke.

Nick backed into the kitchen counter and mumbled back," No, he wouldn't tell them anything, would he?"

The other end replied," Let's hope not, buddy. Anyway, I gotta take care of some things. Stay in touch for the near future, alright Nicky?"

Nick sighed and murmured," Yeah, will do, _Danny_. Catch ya later."

He hung up and set the phone onto the counter. He then buried his face into his paws and let out an audible "fuck" as he lowered himself to the ground.

I opened the door fully and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and put my paw on his knee.

"Is everything alright, Nick?" I asked with genuine concern.

He looked up at me and forced a smile," Yeah, Carrots. Everything's fine."

I had just one question that I _had_ to ask him. A question that would bug the hell out of me if I didn't.

"Nick, what's _HeadStart_?", I questioned.

The question seemed to take him by surprised, because he fumbled over his next words.

"Wha-? OH! Yeah, that. _Er_... well, it's a... it's a club! That's all.", he said with the most unconvincing tone of voice possible.

Even knowing he wasn't being straight forward with me, at all. I decided to let it go... for _now._ I stood up and got him up as well.

"Well then, anyway, it's Saturday. What should we do?", I asked.

Nick laughed nervously and said," Well, I was thinking we could go to the park today, you know? Get some fresh air."

I giggled and said with a warm smile," Yeah, that sounds fun."

 _Nick POV_

Yeah, that couldn't have gone better. Not only was I forced to _lie_ to Judy, but even worse, she looked at me with a "do-you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that?" kind of expression. Thankfully, she didn't question me any further.

The mammal I talked to, a _fox_ to be exact. His name is Daniel Koren, or _Danny_ , as everyone calls him. He is a fox with blonde fur and dark blue eyes. He was one of my best friends that I spent almost every day with up until about three or so years ago.

The things that he told me. The thought of them terrified me. I couldn't believe that the ZPD actually had a trace of my past. I guess I need to just lay low and not hint anything suspicious around any officers, _especially_ not the chief.

It didn't matter now, what mattered is that Judy and I were headed to the park, and we were going to have a great time. Wow, that sounded like something Judy would say. I smiled to myself. I guess sometimes, other mammals rub of on you.

We were walking down the sidewalk, on our way to the park, when I noticed a mammal, a rabbit in fact, wearing a tux and sunglasses staring Judy and I down as we walked. It looked as though he had an earpiece in. He had a stony expression, hard to read. He just kept watching us until we rounded a corner, out of sight. Strange.

"So, have you talked to your parents recently?", I asked Judy in an attempt to take my mind off of the strange rabbit.

"Yeah, they're 'very proud of me' for supposedly 'single-handedly' solving the Night Howler case", she said with air quotes to emphasize her parents' words.

"I guess they don't exactly know you exist, yet. So, they don't know that you took part in it as well", she explained.

"Okay, that makes sense", I said.

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the park. When we arrived, we looked around and saw that the damn place was packed. There were tons of families enjoying picnics, playing games, or walking calmly throughout the park.

"Heh, looks like everyone in Zootopia and their mother had the same idea", I said with a slight chortle.

Judy glanced at me and smiled," No matter. Even if that wasn't an _extreme_ exaggeration, it still wouldn't ruin our time, right?"

I nodded and looked back into the park. Their was a path in the woods that looked pretty deserted.

"Hey, how about over there?", I asked Judy while pointing to the path.

"Oh, yes! That looks perfect!", she exclaimed, perking up.

"Well alright then.", I said as we began walking in the direction of the path.

We walked onto the path and saw that it was a peaceful dirt path through the woods. I smiled at Judy, and she smiled back. We began our stroll through the woods and I noticed something. There was a black figure moving through the trees. It was moving slowly and quietly, seemingly trying not to draw any attention. I decided to call out to whoever, or _whatever_ was lurking in the woods.

"Hey, you! Who are you? What are you doing in the woods?", I called out.

The figure seemed startled, and quickly bolted away, lightning-fast. I was shocked at how fast it could move. I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just a drunk panther wandering around aimlessly. But another thought hit me: a drunken panther wouldn't run with such, _agility_. I shook the thought away and kept walking.

"Well, that was weird", Judy commented as we were walking.

"Yeah, let's not worry about that now, though", I replied while shrugging. Judy and I continued walking for about a half of a mile before we reached a grassy clearing. This place was beautiful, to say the least. It was an open meadow, a small one, sure, but a meadow nonetheless. It had an opening in the trees straight in front of us. we walked up to the opening and saw a steep hill at the edge of the tree line, with a view of a pond and a good amount of the park below. It was certainly a beautiful spot. Small meadow with flowers and butterflies, and a hill with a good view.

"Nick, this place is beautiful, and there's nobody around to bother us, either!", she exclaimed excitedly as she looked around, mouth agape.

"Damn straight, Carrots! Only thing that would make this better is a gorgeous sunrise on the horizon.", I said with my favorite smirk.

We sat down on the edge of the hill and just gazed out onto the park and the body of water below. It was a great moment between Judy and I. Every now and then, I would steal glances at her, and I could tell that she was doing the same. Eventually, our eyes met, and locked. We gazed at each other for some time before finally breaking the connection and turning back towards the park.

That moment felt meaningful. Like there was definitely something to it. I smiled at that thought and turned to Judy.

"Well, I suppose it's been an hour or so already, Carrots.", I said with a coyish smile.

She turned to me and said, "Yeah, I guess it would be a good idea to head out now, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah", I said," But hey! We should make this our spot. Whaddaya say?"

She smiled and replied," I'd like that, slick."

I nodded and stood up, stretching my arms and back. I offered my paw to her and helped her up. We walked back down the path that led us to the clearing, and eventually emerged back into the park. When we got back to the entrance of the park. I started thinking of the peculiar rabbit again. I thought of how he just stood there and watched us as we walked. The thought send shivers up my spine.

 _What a fucking creep!_ I thought to myself.

Judy and I were making our way to my apartment building first, as it was closer to the park. We were walking in silence until we were about three fourths of the way there. Judy spoke first.

"Well, I really had a good time today, Nick.", she said while smiling warmly at me.

I returned the smile and said with a wink," Well, I've always known how to show other mammals a good time."

She giggled and playfully punched me in the arm before saying," Yeah, I have no doubt, Slick."

We arrived at my apartment building and walked inside. We stopped in the lobby and Judy turned towards me.

"So, do you want to meet up again tomorrow?", she asked hopefully.

"Sure, Carrots, I'd love to.", I answered with a smirk.

"Great see ya tomorrow then", she replied before grabbing my cheeks, pulling me down, and smooching me on the cheek.

She waved at me as she walked of, smiling. I waved back, smiling also.

I walked to the elevator, smiling the whole way. The elevator rose to my floor and opened. I stepped out, still smiling, and began walking to my room. When I arrived I checked the door.

 _What the hell?_ I thought.

The door was already unlocked. I could've sworn I left it locked before Judy and I left last night. I cautiously and slowly opened it, attempting not to make too much noise. I then, just as cautiously and quietly, shut the door behind me. I moved silently into the apartment and looked around, checking the small living room and the hallway. I then walked into the small kitchen and I saw it, or _him_ , as I should saw. There, sitting on a stool in front of my kitchen counter, was the shape of a fox. I already knew who it was. It was _him_.

It was Danny.

* * *

 **Well then!**

 **What's up everyone, how life and stuff? So, that was chapter 3 of _Dim Light_. So sorry for ending on another cliffhanger, but it's just so fun :D.**

 **Anyway, as always, I really hope you all enjoyed! All follows and favorites are greatly appreciated, peeps! And, if you have time to waste, leave a review and give me some feedback on my writing. All reviews are also extremely helpful and greatly appreciated!**

 **So now, I have to go ice my fingers, again.**

 **OneHit, Out!**

 **P.S. If you guys think** **I gave Danny blonde fur and blue eyes just for shits and giggles, you're wrong. I did it without even thinking that it was a stereotypical German trait. So don't pretend that Danny is this short guy with a German accent, because he isn't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EY!**

 **What's up guys/gals! Welcome back to another chapter of _Dim Light._**

 **Sorry about this chapter coming later than usual, but I've been doing some crazy shit with my friends recently. So yeah, anyway, thank you hpalex13 for more feedback. Like I said before, feedback really helps to encourage me, and helps me to make my writing better. Also, thanks to everyone who followed and favorite, and hell, even took time out of their day to view my story. It really means a lot to me!**

 **So without further ado, here's chapter 4 of _Dim Light._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Nick POV_

Wow, there he is, Danny. Leave it to him to show up in your home after years of not seeing him to tell you something that could've easily been discussed over the phone. His gaze was directed out the large window in my living room until it averted towards me and a smirk appeared on his blonde face.

"Nicky! Long time no see, eh?", he said with a coyish grin.

I rolled my eyes," Yeah, you can say that again."

He chuckled and asked," Do you know why I'm here."

Right down to business then.

"I have a feeling.", I said with a suspicious stare at him

He laughed and replied," There's the Nicky I know, always so intuitive!"

I shrugged before he explained," I'm here because you are in what we like to call some _serious shit,_ man. Like the kind of shit that could end your career as a cop, put you in the slammer for life, and perhaps even destroy your relationship with that bunny you're fuckin' with."

I blushed in embarrassment," We aren't fucking, Danny. And what is this? What kind of serious shit are you talking about?"

He sighed and went back into serious mode," The ZPD found out where _HeadStart_ is holed up. They sent a SWAT troop to the bar and fuckin' raided it."

He continued with a groan," What's more? They raided the file closet. Sure, we were able to extract a good amount of the files before the ZPD got their meaty paws on them, we looked through the ones we got, and unfortunately, we didn't get yours."

He handed me a case envelope, and I took it, paws shaking.

"The ZPD has your file as we speak, and if they take the time to read it, you're goin' away for a long time, buddy.", he explained, looking at the ground in shame," I'm so sorry, Nicky."

I looked at him in sympathy and tried to comfort him," For what? You guys did your best. You didn't have time to look through all the files in the closet. It was the heat of the moment and you had to grab what you could and escape."

He seemed to calm down a little. I looked to see tears starting to slowly fall from his eyes.

I leaned down and rested my paw on his shoulder," What's wrong Danny?"

He slowly raised his gaze to my eyes and said softly," Nicky... they got Thomas's file."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. In that moment, I felt very bad for Danny.

Thomas was his _son_.

I tried to comfort him as he softly wept.

I then asked," Where is Thomas now?"

He continued looking down while he answered," He's back at our place, but I'm afraid, Nicky. I'm afraid of losing my boy."

I tried to soothe him," Oh come on, who's the big bad fox that everybody knows. I know you won't let any cop fuck with your son. Also, everybody at _HeadStart_ loves Thomas. Do you really think if he was at risk that they wouldn't try their best to keep him safe as well? You and your boy will be just fine."

Then my attention averted to the envelope I had in my paws. I took my paw off of Danny's shoulder, opened the envelope, and looked inside.

 _HeadStart Member ID Fourm_

 _Wilde, Nicholas P. Initiated: 8/7/09_

 _Confirmed Kills: 116_

That was all I needed to see to know that if the ZPD read my file, I was going away for life.

"Wait a minute. What is your son's count?", I questioned Danny, hope in my voice.

He groaned again," His count? Well, it's 13, but it doesn't fucking matter, Nicky. Members of _HeadStart_ get arrested just for being members of fuckin' _HeadStart._ "

I nodded, remembering that that fact was indeed true. Any member of the mercenary group known as _HeadStart_ , the wealthiest mercenary group in Zootopia. I understood why Danny was so distressed. If the ZPD read the files that they acquired, which they inevitably would, then whoever was named in the files would instantly have an arrest warrant prepared for them.

I tried comforting Danny again, when his phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Koren, here. Whatchya need?" He spoke to the other end.

His eyes widened and he quickly stood up before turning to me and saying," Sorry, Nicky, I've got a job to do. See ya around, bud."

"See ya around, Danny.", I said with a warm smile to my old friend.

He hastily walked toward the door and exited my apartment, leaving me alone.

I walked into my living room and sat on the couch. I suddenly got a feeling in my gut. It was almost like something... something wasn't right. Like there was danger, but it felt distant. I shrugged the feeling off, thinking it was just my mercenary instincts coming back after seeing Danny again.

Then, suddenly, my phone began ringing. I groaned as I retrieved my phone off of the table in front of the couch. I checked to see who was calling, and was surprised to see Judy's name. I shrugged, thinking she just wanted to talk.

I answered the call to hear Judy's frantic voice coming through.

 _Judy POV_

I had just arrived at my apartment, and was already wishing I had stayed with Nick longer.

 _What time is it?_ I thought as I looked at my phone.

9:36 pm. I groaned at the realization of how long we'd been out.

I began to think of earlier, Nick's eyes, gazing into mine. The near unbreakable connection we felt, it was wonderful. I just wish we'd spent longer together.

I walked into my kitchen, and set my phone down. I started thinking about Nick, and watching him walk into his apartment building. It wasn't the most appealing of places. especially the inside of Nick's own apartment. The walls were worn through, with pieces of dry paint littering the floor. There was something that always smelt just awful, something I couldn't quite pinpoint. His bed was always creaking and looking as though it were about to collapse. Nick's living conditions are indeed very shitty.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing and I grabbed it off the counter to see who it was. I glanced at the phone screen to see an unknown number calling.

 _Ugh, probably just a telemarketer._ I told myself.

I declined the call, thinking that they would just leave me alone. Then, it rang again, causing me to groan quietly. I picked it up to see the same unknown number calling. I declined, hoping that time would do the trick. Naturally, it rang yet again. I sighed and picked it up, I answered it, hoping it would shut them up.

"This is Hopps, what do you want?", I asked the other end.

A deep, scratchy voice chuckled and replied," Thank you for giving us your signal, Ms. Hopps"

The mammal laughed, along with several other voices in the background. I quickly hung up.

I stood there, shocked, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. I then, fell to the floor and broke down, crying into my legs, staining my pants. I attempted to calm myself, telling myself that it was just a bunch of teenagers making prank calls, but to no avail. I felt like trouble was coming my way.

 _I need help._ I thought.

As soon as that thought was in my head, only one name came to mind: Nick. Nick would be able to comfort me.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts list to Nick's name. I quickly pressed it and called him. It rang a few times before, finally, Nick picked up, and I spoke frantically without even giving him a chance to speak.

"Nick! Nick, I n-need y-your help!", I near shouted to him.

"Why? What's wrong, Carrots?!"

Tears started flowing again while I spoke," Th-They c-called and s-s-said that they traced m-my phone signal."

Nick replied urgently," Oh no. Well don't worry Carrots, I'll be there in a few."

"Th-Thank you, N-Nick."

I hung up and collapsed to the floor again, trying to calm myself.

 _Nick is coming. It's gonna be okay, because Nick's coming here right now._ I told myself calmly.

I eased up a little, and started to regain my composure. I just sat there on the floor, patiently waiting for Nick's arrival.

It seemed like a year had gone by before I finally heard a knock on my door.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

I sprang up instantly and charged to my door, thinking it was Nick. I opened it hastily, without even looking through the peephole. I looked up to see a posse of five mammals, all wearing masks to cover their faces, staring down at me.

One of the mammals, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward, into my apartment, and looked around.

Suddenly, he spoke," It's a nice place you got here, bunny."

I nodded to the mammal, who appeared to be a wolf. His voice wasn't the one I'd heard over the phone. The wolf's voice was deep and smooth, almost like he was a singer at one point in his life.

I spoke up to him in a quiet, submissive tone," Um, sir? Did you need something?"

His gaze shot towards me and he answered," Actually, yes. Do you happen do know a fella, name of Nick Wilde?"

Suddenly I became scared that they were going to hurt Nick if I told them anything," No sir, I can't say that I do."

The wolf gave a humorless laugh," Hm. Bullshit, bunny. That answer won't suffice."

He suddenly lunged at me and grabbed ahold of me. I attempted to struggle free of his grasp, but to no avail, the wolf was bigger and stronger. One of his posse grabbed a chair and set it down in front of us. The wolf sat me down in the chair, and taped my mouth. Then, the rest of his posse brought in some rope and bound me to the chair. I was now completely immobile.

" Sorry for not formally introducing myself. Where are my manners? I'm Vincent.", The wolf said while giving a little 'gentlemanly' bow.

He spoke again," Sorry for all this, but we can't let you go anywhere until you've told us exactly where Nick Wilde is."

"Try looking right behind you, _motherfuckers._ "

Vincent's line of sight snapped to the front door, where Nick stood, snarling at the wolf.

My captor stood up and faced Nicky, before speaking," Nicky, how's it going old fri-"

"We aren't friends, Vincent. Let Judy go.", Nick growled.

Vincent gave a small chuckle," Sorry Nick, but that's not going to happen."

Nick's snarl became more intense," Then let me tell you what _is_ going to happen: you're going to untie Judy, you're going to give her to me, then you're going to leave, and never come back."

The entire posse began to laugh hysterically.

Vincent spoke again through the laughter," Okay, okay, Nick. Good one! You still got that sense of humor."

"I'm not joking", Nick replied viciously.

Vincent gave a smart ass reply," Really? Then how do you expect to carry out those plans."

Nick gave the slightest of smiles," Come and find out."

Vincent chuckled as he shoved his muzzle right into Nick's face and growled," You're a deserter, Wilde. And wanna know what we do to deserters?"

The wolf brought up a claw and swung it at Nick's face. At lightning speed, Nick moved his face back, dodging Vincent's strike. He then grabbed the wolf's arm, and bent it upward, effectively breaking it.

"AAAAAGH", Vincent howled in agony.

Nick then brought his leg up, and swept the wolf's legs out from under him. Vincent then toppled to the ground with a loud _thud!_

Nick walked around the wolf's head, and wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck in a triangle shape and squeezed tightly. The wolf struggled in his grip, to no avail. Soon, the wolf's eyes began to droop, and eventually, they closed, and his body went limp.

Suddenly, one of the mammals beside me, pulled a gun, and pointed it right at my head. I began crying behind my tape, silently begging the mammal to put the gun down.

Nick flashed a look of worry at me, and at lightning speed, pulled a gun, aimed it at the mammal, and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered my body as the bullet went straight through the mammal's mouth, effectively snapping his spinal cord, and causing his body to instantly fall to the ground.

The three remaining animals all drew their guns, and pointed them at Nick. What happened after that was kind of a blur, because it all happened so fast. Nick dropped onto one knee before pointing his gun at the three remaining mammals.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three shots, three bodies, dropping to the floor behind me. I was now soaked in blood that was not mine. Nick instantly ran over to me and pulled out a knife. He began cutting my restraints, after he was done with the ropes, he pulled off my tape. I instantly tackled him to the floor and broke down, crying my eyes out. He wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"N-Nick, I-I though th-they w-were gonna k-k-kill me.", I said through the freely flowing tears.

Nick squeezed me tighter," No, Carrots. I would never dream of letting that happen."

I directed my gaze toward him and smiled," Th-Thank you, Nick."

His expression changed to a frown," It's just... the only reason my life has changed, the only reason it has gotten better, is because of you."

I stared into his eyes, shocked as he spoke again," You have changed my life for the better, Carrots, and if anything ever happened to you, what's the point of it all, right?"

In that moment, it hit me like a brick. Nick just killed five mammals, just to save me. Nobody just takes another mammal's life for someone that they don't care about. It took me so long to realize it. It was clear to me now. Nick cared a great deal about me, he had feelings for me.

The next words came out of my mouth before I had time to think about it.

"Oh Nick, I love you!", I said before I began crying again, and I embraced him tighter.

 _Nick POV_

"Oh Nick, I love you!", Judy said loudly before she started crying again and tightened her hold on me.

I was shocked, to say the least.

 _Does she really mean that?_ I asked myself.

I decided that somebody doesn't just _say_ that. It took me a few moments to muster up the courage to say what I deemed appropriate at the time.

"I love you, too, Carrots.", I spoke before I started crying softly, myself.

We lay there, on the floor, for a while. I looked around us to see that we were surrounded by what seemed to be a gallon of blood. I stood up, and scooped Judy up in my arms, carrying her over to her bedroom.

"Maybe you should get changed, Carrots. Your clothes are soaked in blood.", I said softly.

She nodded as I set her down in her room. She shut herself inside, leaving me alone. I walked into the living room and looked around. I looked over the mixture of bodies, blood, and brain-matter that littered the floor.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called Danny. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Hello?", I heard from the other end.

I spoke back," Hey, Danny"

I heard his tone brighten up," Nicky! What's goin' on, bud?"

I gave a nervous laugh and simply said," five"

I heard him laugh aloud at my remark," Wow, are you fuckin' serious, Nicky?"

I replied with a nervous tone," Afraid not, Danny."

He sighed audibly through the microphone and chuckled," Alright, I'll call the clean-up crew."

I let out a small laugh before muttering," Thanks, Danny. I'm at Judy Hopps's apartment. I'll see you around, man."

The line went dead and I slipped the phone back into my pocket. I was just about to knock on Judy's door to ask her if she was almost done, when it opened, and there she was, dressed in carrot pajamas, naturally. I chuckled at the sight of her.

"Wow, Carrots. You look really good in those.", I smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back," Thanks, Nick."

She stretched herself before muttering," Well, I'm really tired, now."

I smiled understandingly and replied," Okay, well, if you hear some mammals in your apartment later, don't call the police. They're here to clean up the uh... _mess._ "

She seemed to gag slightly at the notion of the pool of gore in the kitchen.

I began walking in the direction of the front door, when she reached out and grabbed me.

"Wait, Nick. Please stay.", she said pleadingly.

I looked down at her and smiled warmly.

Hey, I'm not stupid, I accepted," Sure, Carrots."

She gripped my paw and pulled me into her room. She lay down in her bed and motioned for me to join her. I looked at what I was wearing, fairly decent sleeping clothes.

I got into the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She did the same, and moved closer to me. Soon, her breathing became more rhythmic, until I knew she was asleep. I watched her peaceful slumber for a few moments until I felt sleep starting to overtake me as well, and before I knew it, I was drifting away, and began to dream about her.

In the Dim Light of this world, there is a flame that shines ever so brightly. That flame is Judy, and as long as I am alive, I will make sure that that flame is _never_ put out.

* * *

 **WHAT'S UP AGAIN!**

 **Hey guys, that was chapter 4 of _Dim Light._ Really hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter was very hard for me to write, as I could not stop the feels throughout the entire damn thing.**

 **Let's get on to the romance business in this chapter. There is a reason I did it this way. I originally planned for Nick to save Judy's life in this exact way when I first started the story, but the whole "I love you" thing, was never an original plan. I just figured "Hey! He saved her, she's alive because of him, SHE LOVES HIM!". It only made sense to me at the time. So yeah, if you don't have feelings for someone, after they save your life, then you're just not a very nice person! :D**

 **So anyway, be sure to follow/favorite the story if you like it, it is appreciated IMMENSLY! And I could not be happier with the amount I've already gotten this early in my first story. Also, all reviews are read, accepted, and greatly appreciated as well. So please, if you have feedback. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! It is needed to help me make my writing better.**

 **Well that does it for now. I have to go cut my fingers off and replace them with new ones.**

 **OneHit, Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS!**

 **Hey guys. Yeah, new chapter (yipee), and I just wanted to say that this is where things are really going to be set into motion. This is where the story is going to start going somewhere. It's not going to be all super-happy-go-lucky-fun-time for long. Things are going in a darker direction. A direction that will make me seem like someone with a very twisted and sick mind. Honestly, it is going to make you laugh at how I just brush off the fact that I'm actually writing something like this.**

 **Anyway, I'm not gonna risk spoiling anything, so here's chatper 5 of _Dim Light_.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Judy POV_

I awoke on Monday morning in Nick's arms. He had spent the night at my apartment again on Sunday. We had spent the entirety of the day together yesterday, rarely leaving each other's side. We had gone out for lunch and walked around Savannah Central for a few hours. At one point in the day, when we were walking through one of Savannah Central's many shopping districts, I noticed a peculiar looking rabbit. He had a black suit on with sunglasses. The rabbit had black streaks along his cheeks. They almost looked like black claw marks. The tips of his ears were black, too. His fur was tan in color. He was standing on a sidewalk near one of the stores Nick and I had gone to. He was staring at us as we walked.

Then, later in the day, while Nick and I were in the aforementioned store, I saw a fox with blonde fur and striking blue eyes staring at us. I figured that he was just some random creep that Nick and I needed to get away from as soon as possible.

I looked at the time, 6:30 am. Nick and I needed to get ready. We had grabbed Nick's police uniform and a few other things from his apartment before we came here yesterday. I got out of bed and turned to Nick, who was waking himself. He rose from the bed and gazed at me with tired eyes. He slid out of bed and stood up, rising over top of me. He then wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the head, between the ears.

"Good mornin', Carrots", He muttered softly.

I smiled," Yeah, I _wish_.", I replied sarcastically, referring to work.

Today was going to be a normal day, sitting in the office filing reports, no doubt. Nick smiled warmly at me before walking out of my room. I followed and trudged into the living room. I looked at the floor, still amazed at how that cleanup crew managed to leave it looking spotless. No red stains or anything. I shuddered at the thought of all the blood that was on the floor not two days before.

Nick came out of the bathroom from taking a shower after a few minutes, and motioned for me to take his place. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

 _Nick POV_

I padded into Judy's room and began to put my uniform on. After sliding my pants on, I felt around my pockets to find a lump.

 _Huh? That's odd_. I thought.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out a small object with a button on it. Attached to the object was a note.

 _Press the button when the time comes, and believe me, you'll know when the time comes._

 _-JS_

I stared at the note in confusion. When the time comes? What could that mean, and who is JS?

I continued to ponder those thoughts for a few moments before I finally decided to keep the button and the note, just in case. I shoved them both into my pocket just as Judy walked into the room. I looked over to her, and she was wearing a bathrobe. I grabbed my undershirt and uniform shirt and quickly put them on. Judy was staring at my torso, eyes wide.

I chuckled," See something you like, Carrots?"

She blushed furiously before replying in embarrassment," Uh... well... maybe."

I shot her a half lidded smirk and stood up from the bed. I hastily let myself out of her room. Not after giving her a quick kiss to calm her down. I walked into the living room and waited for her to get dressed. After a few minutes, she finally came into the living room and smiled at me.

"Time to go, Slick!", she exclaimed enthusiastically.

 _Judy POV_

When we arrived at the station, we were greeted by Clawhauser and his usual upbeat self.

"Hey you guys!", he near-shouted as we walked in.

"Hi Ben.", we replied in unison.

The cheetah looked around before leaning in closer to us as we got to his desk.

He muttered quietly to us," Guys, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there's something really serious going on at the station right now. We did a raid on Thursday, but we didn't tell you about it. We raided a place that seemed to be some kind of hideout for mercenaries. We acquired tons of files from the place, sensitive information that could help us bring the place down, completely."

His eyes were extremely excited as he explained this to us.

"That's really neat, Ben.", I said as he moved back behind his desk.

I looked over to Nick, and was surprised to see a somewhat horrified look on his face.

I scooted closer to him and whispered," Is everything okay, Nicky?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance," Hm? Oh! Yeah, Carrots. I'm fine."

I wasn't totally convinced, but I shrugged it off. Nick and I then started to make our way to our office. When we stepped inside, we each moved to our cubicles and began our work.

 _Nick POV_

It seemed like an hour or so had gone by, and I had gotten a few reports filed. I was currently giving my fingers a small break. I was thinking about Judy. I thought about our weekend and how great it had been, how close we had gotten.

She was so perfect, and she was with me. How lucky can one fox get?

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, and I shot up out of my seat.

Judy answered," Yes?"

The door opened, and Chief Bogo was standing in the entrance to our office.

"Yes sir?", Judy spoke again.

The chief was looking extra mad in that moment.

"You two, In my office! Now!", he commanded.

We both instantly followed him in the direction of his office. We stopped at the door as he opened it and let us inside. Judy and I both walked over to one seat, and sat down.

Chief Bogo walked behind his desk and sat down in his seat.

"Do you two know why you're in here?", he spoke after a few moments.

"No", we replied in unison.

He grunted and opened one of the drawers on his desk. He pulled out an orange case envelope, and opened it. He pulled out what appeared to be a USB flash-drive.

He shoved the flash drive in our faces and explained," You're in here, because of _this_."

We were both utterly lost, and he could tell. He stuck the flash-drive into his computer, and turned it toward us. He then walked around the desk and stood next to the chair that Judy and I were in.

On the screen of the computer I could see a paused video, probably stored on the flash-drive.

Chief Bogo reached down and pressed 'play' on the computer.

The video started up, and the camera was behind the windshield of a moving car, showing what was in front of the car. The car was behind another car, that was travelling at the exact same speed, and I concluded that it must be some kind of illegal convoy. The cars drove onto an exit, and onto an overpass. The vehicles then drove on that overpass for a few moments before the car at the front's lights began to shine red, indicating that the car was braking. The vehicle in front then pulled to the side of the road, revealing what was causing them to slow down.

There, standing on the overpass, was a fox. It took Nick no time at all to realize that it was him. It didn't seem to take Judy that long, either.

"What... the... _fuck_?" I heard Judy mutter.

In the video, I was just standing their with a straight face, sunglasses over my eyes. I had my paws clasped behind my back.

I soon remembered this day like it was yesterday, and stared at the screen in horror.

Soon, a dingo stepped out of the driver's side of the car with the camera, and walked forward, in front of the hood so that we could get a clear view of him.

The dingo soon yelled at me," Hey, what the fuck man?!"

I looked at him and smiled," Good morning, sir. Lovely weather."

I said that even though it was really cloudy that day.

I cleared my throat in the video and continued," I'm gonna cut right to the chase, you guys have something, more like _someone_ , that I want, so I'm gonna have to ask you to give them to me, and then you can be on your way."

The dingo laughed out loud," What? You mean Charlie and Terrell? Bro, I can't just fuckin' give them to you. You know that right?"

I chuckled at his response and gave one of my own," You _can_ , and you _will_. So, let me repeat it, give them to me, _now_."

The dingo laughed again," Dude, you're out of your fuckin' mind if you think I'm just gonna give them to you!"

I nodded my head and spoke calmly," I guess that means... we're gonna have to do this the hard way?"

The dingo chuckled and replied," What hard way, motherfucker?"

I smiled darkly at him and answered simply," _This_ hard way."

Suddenly, I took my paws out from behind my back, and I had a gun in each paw. I raised one up without hesitation and pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered from the dingo's head, and went everywhere. Every door to both cars then opened, except for one on each of the vehicles, and five mammals, all armed with an assault rifle of some kind, stepped out and raised them in the direction of Nick.

The animals started firing and, I dodged the bullets, expertly, like something out of a movie. I then raised both my guns in the direction of the car in front of the one with the camera.

 _BANG!_

One gun went of and blood squirted out of the head of a wolf, who dropped to the ground instantly. I leapt into the air, dodging more bullets.

 _BANG! BANG!_

I shot twice in midair, and both bullets traveled through the heads of the two other mammals, a coyote and another fox, who were travelling in the same vehicle as the wolf. I sprinted for cover behind the cleared-out car. I ducked behind the front of the car and the two mammals, a rabbit and a bobcat, moved in on me. Lightning fast, I shot out from behind the car when they had gotten about six feet from me.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Both of my guns went off and large amounts of blood escaped the skulls of the two mammals. They dropped to the ground, dead.

Then, I walked to the unopened door of the car in front and pointed the gun in my left paw at the window. I then pointed the gun in my right hand at the car with the camera.

"Step out of the vehicles, now!", I yelled.

One door on each of the cars then opened and an otter stepped out of each.

I pointed to the otter that stepped out of the car with the camera.

"You! Step over here with us please.", I said, referring to us as in the otter right beside me and myself.

The otter in the camera car obeyed and walked hastily over to the other otter, they were obviously brothers.

I sighed before speaking calmly," Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You two are gonna tell me where the Case is, either way, but if it takes to long to get it out of you, then someone's gonna get hurt, understand?"

Both otters nodded and I continued," Okay, good. So, do tell me: where is it?"

One of the otters gained a horrified look on his face. Suddenly, he bolted in the opposite direction of me. I raised my gun and pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

I fired off the gun and blood splattered from the head of the aforementioned fleeing otter, and he dropped to the ground.

The other otter burst into tears at the sight of his brother being murdered. He dropped to his knees, crying.

I looked over to Judy, who had a look of horror, with tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. I was slowly going into panic mode.

Then, on the video, I spoke to the still crying otter," Okay. Terrell is it?"

The otter nodded, still crying.

I nodded and continued," Where is the Case, bud?"

The otter calmed himself down a little," I-It's in th-the g-government safehouse n-near the ZBI."

I nodded and stood up before speaking softly," Thank you, Terrell, you've been an amazing help."

My expression remained unchanged as I said," Of course, we can't have you running off and telling the police about all this, now can we?"

The otter gained a look of utter panic as he gazed up at me.

"W-What?", He stuttered, horrified.

I began to raise the gun in my right paw.

He began to beg for his life," NO! PLEASE DON'T! I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILDREN! PLEASE DON'T!"

I raised my gun to his head and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

 _BANG!_

The gun went off and copious amounts of blood escaped the poor otter's head, splattering me.

The video ended right there and the screen froze. I stared at the computer in horror for a few moments before directing my gaze to Judy. Her tears were flowing freely now, and she held her paws over her mouth, staring in absolute shock.

I then, very cautiously averted my gaze to Chief Bogo, who was staring at me with a look of hatred and disgust.

He muttered in a very dark tone," You make me _sick_ , Wilde."

He let that remark sink in for a moment before saying," Nicholas Wilde, you are under _arrest_ for involvement with the mercenary group, _HeadStart_ , and the murder of Charlie and Terrell Sleekman."

I stared at him in horror, and shook my head. I jumped down from my chair and began backing away from them slowly.

"Where do you think you're going, Wilde?!", the chief yelled.

I then turned and bolted through the door, not caring to move slower as to not reveal my mercenary skill, I ran as fast as I could. I ran back into the common area of the ZPD, and sprinted toward the exit.

I then heard the chief shout," STOP HIM! FUCKING STOP HIM!"

I then felt other officers chasing after me.

I suddenly remembered the device that was still lodged in my pocket, and decided that now was 'the time'.

I pulled the small object out of my pocket and pressed the button. Then, a little red light activated, and remained on. I didn't know what the light meant, I just hoped it was good.

I sprinted through the doors of the ZPD, the other officers hard on my trail.

I then hear one of them shout," FREEZE, WILDE!"

I turned my head to see Fangmeyer, my friend, pulling his gun on me, and I stopped. I turned completely around to face the mob of police officers that were chasing me. I then saw Judy push her way to the crowd, a look of relief appearing on her face when she spotted me. She began to walk towards me, but Fangmeyer stopped her. She then gained a look of sadness as she was restrained and pushed back.

"No, Judy. He's dangerous.", I flinched at his comment.

Chief Bogo then pushed through to the front of the crowd.

" Wilde, I told you, you're under arrest, and there is nothing you can do about it.", He said, his voice drenched with hatred.

I stood there, helpless, on the verge of tears.

Then, another voice appeared," _Actually_ , you might want to rethink that and drop your weapons."

I snapped my gaze in the direction of the voice to see a fox dressed in black military gear, with a black light armor vest, and a machete sheathed on his back. He wore a mask over his face, to hide his identity, but I almost instantly knew who it was, Danny.

He held an AR-15, pointed at the chief.

Then, he moved forward a bit more, and I could see his accomplice. It was the rabbit I saw staring at Judy and I when we were on our way to the park, and he too, held an assault rifle, pointed at the group. I was shocked to say the least.

The rabbit glanced at me," Are you okay Nick?"

I gazed at him, surprised. How did he know my name? Then I realized that Danny must have told him.

I noticed each of the cops put their guns down, and holster them. The rabbit then walked toward me.

"Hello Nick. My name is Jack Savage. Pleasure to meet you, even if it is under these circumstances.", he said as he extended his paw.

I reached out and tightly gripped it, shaking it firmly. When I let go he put his paw on my shoulder.

He spoke again," You actually kept the distress beacon, I'm surprised."

I nodded," I figured that it was important."

He slightly smiled," Well, you were right."

Then, I heard Danny speak," Chief, Nick is going to be coming with us today, not _you_. So if you would please take your officers back to the station, that would be lovely."

The chief's look of anger then intensified.

He waited a few moments before addressing the officers behind him," Let's go! There's nothing more that we can do here."

All of the officers then turned around and began to walk back towards the station, all except for one.

Judy stood stationary in the same spot that she had been when Fangmeyer had restrained her. She began walking towards me, a look of determination on her face.

Another officer noticed and yelled," Judy, no! He's dangerous!"

"I don't care!", she yelled back, tears filling her eyes.

She walked right up to me, and, much to my surprise, placed one paw behind my head and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked at first, but then I felt relief wash over me, and I kissed back. I thought she hated me after seeing that video!

We broke contact and she began crying," I'm not leaving you, Nick. So don't you _ever_ even _think_ about leaving me! _Understand_?"

I nodded," I won't, Carrots. I promise."

I wrapped her tightly in my arms and I heard Chief Bogo shout," Hopps! You know that if you do this, you'll be fired _and found wanted_ , right?"

Then, the unexpected happened. Judy balled up her left paw into a fist, raised it in the direction of the chief, and shot her middle digit into the air.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!", She shouted back and wrapped me so tight, I could hardly breathe.

Then, suddenly, I heard Danny and Jack break into hysterical laughter. They stood there for a few moments, laughing like idiots.

Danny then shouted," YOU JUST GOT FUCKIN' TOLD, YOU BIG, HORNED, MOTHERFUCKER!"

They continued laughing for a few moments before Danny said to them," Come on, guys. It's time to go."

We followed him down the street a short distance before we came upon two motorcycles. Speed bikes, not made for revved engines. Danny and Jack each got onto the front of one of the bikes. I ended up sitting behind Danny on his bike, while Judy sat with Jack on his bike. Normally, that would've worried me, with him being a male rabbit and all, but since he just saved my ass, he was cool in my book.

They each started up the bikes and began to speed off. We were driving for a few moments before we arrived at what appeared to be a nightclub. We got off of the bikes and walked over to the entrance. I had a feeling of where we were, but it was unfamiliar to me.

"Uh, Danny? What is this place?", I asked him.

He walked over to me and put his paw on my shoulder.

He smiled and said," Welcome to the new _HeadStart_ HQ."

I stared at him, shocked. New? What did that mean. Then I remembered that the old one had been raided by the ZPD.

"Alright, Nick. Stop your gawking, we know it's fancy. Now let's go!", Jack said behind me.

I walked forward and into the club. When we entered, I stayed behind as Danny and Jack when fully in. I stopped Judy as she was walking in, and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Judy, you just gave your whole life up, just to be with a sick fuck like _me_?", I questioned her.

She smiled warmly at me and replied," I never want to leave you, no matter what. So I'm not planning to anytime soon, Nicky."

I stared at her in bewilderment before I said softly," I love you so much, Carrots. Thank you."

She smiled and replied," I love you too, you sly fox."

She pulled me into a kiss and slid her tongue into my mouth. We stayed like that for a few moments. My body was filled with warmth when I realized something.

In the Dim Light of this world, the flame is still lit.

* * *

 **And that's that!**

 **Hey guys, what's up! That was chapter 5 of _Dim Light._ This chapter was harder to write due to the epic feels I was getting throughout, but luckily, I survived.**

 **So, anyway, be sure to follow/favorite the story, as it is very healthy for my self-esteem, and it keeps me going knowing that somebody actually likes my story. Also, be sure to leave a review if you have feedback, because like, I _need_ feedback, it lets me know what you think, and it helps me become a better writer, all feedback is accepted, noted, and greatly appreciated.**

 **So now, if you'll excuse me, I need to consult a doctor about my numb fingers.**

 **P.S.**

 **New story guys!**

 **If you're interested, check out my new story, _The Outcast_ , and if you've got time, tell me your thoughts on the story, and follow/favorite if you like it. It would really mean a lot to me.**

 **OneHit, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The ghosts

**Hey guys!**

 **Life and stuff. Anyway, welcome to another chapter of _Dim Light_. Really sorry that this one took so long, but I've been really busy recently. Now that I've found inspiration, this'll be much easier.**

 **I wanted to address some of the reviews left on my last chapter. I just wanted to inform you that, everything I did, I did it for a reason. For instance, the reason why Chief Bogo told his officers to stand down is actually going to be explained in this chapter. It might seem a little irrational, but that's just how I decided to make it. Judy giving up being an officer easily is a very serious thing that'll be a big part of the story. It'll be one of the defining factors, actually.**

 **So anyway, hope that clears thing up a little bit. Great thanks to all those who fav/followed the story, it really helps a lot. Great thanks to those who reviewed as well. Really glad that you even bothered to help me write better, and make a more interesting story.**

 **I'll shut up now and kill my fingers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _It's time to say goodbye, but I think goodbyes are sad and I'd much rather say hello. Hello to a new adventure."_ -Ernie Harwell

 **Chapter 6**

 **Judy POV**

I used to think Zootopia was this _magical_ place. Turns out, real life is messy. I never knew how easily something can be ripped away from you. How quickly your whole life can be vacuumed away. I don't know what caused me to give up on my life as a police officer. Some strange... _pulling_ sense, in my gut drove me away from that path. I'm on this road now, and there is _no_ going back. Yep, real life is messy...

... _bloody_ messy.

We walked into the building that Nick called Head Start, or whatever, and upon our entrance, I gasped. The place looked _amazing_. It was basically what looked to be a hotel lobby, but much more... prestigious. There were many mammals in the lobby, conversing or talking to the person at the front desk. The walls looked like they had been just painted, all of them being a shade of brown, with several pictures of mammals I did not recognize lining them. There was a golden chandelier hanging down from the ceiling.

We began to make our way over to the front desk, where a very distinctive bobcat was sitting, writing on some papers. The feline had one very unique feature for bobcats. There was a large black splotch of fur that nearly covered half of the left side of her face, other than that, her fur was almost completely gray, from what I could see anyway.

As we approached the desk, the female bobcat looked up from her papers and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Daniel and Jack. Did you complete your..."

She trailed off as she saw Nick and I. Her eyes widened and she grinned widely.

"N- _Nicholas!_ "

Nick returned the smile as he spoke," Hey, Nat. How's life been treating you?"

She replied, with some shock in her voice," Very well, actually. I've finally found someone and settled down."

Nick's eyes widened at the notion of meeting someone," Wait... you mean?"

She held up her left paw, and a gold ring rested on the designated finger. She herself was staring at the ring lovingly.

"Wow, Nat! Congrats!", Nick uttered with a bit of shock still in his voice."

They remained grinning at one another for a copious amount of time before Danny decided to break the silence," Okay, okay. Nat, we did, in fact, accomplish our task. We're here to request some protection on Nicky here, _and_ thebunny, of course."

Nat seemed to snap back to reality," Oh, yes, of course!"

Nicky gave a confused stare to Danny," Are you sure that's necessary?"

Danny didn't respond, just kept a straight face as Nat typed away on her computer. Soon, she turned to me.

"Look at me please, Hon."

I looked her in the eyes, and suddenly there was a flash.

"Got it, thanks."

My eyes were blurry from the sudden flash of light. Soon she began clicking a few numbers on a machine. What appeared to be a key card slipped out of the small machine. She handed me the card, and sure enough, there was me, looking into the camera which supposedly took my picture. The card seemed to be a common ID card. It was a little different. For instance, on the bottom left corner the words _Head Start_ were marked in big bold letters.

I was a little surprised that this woman was able to make a professional ID card in under fifteen seconds, but I wasn't going to bring it up.

"Always keep that card on you, never let anyone else see it", Danny told me seriously.

I nodded and slipped the card in my pocket.

Soon, Jack began to speak to Nat," So, Natalie, have you received word on Ice?"

Nat's expression then went from lively to somber in a millisecond.

She took a second before answering,"...Um, yes. Unfortunately, Ice will not be returning."

Danny and Jack took on a look of shock at her response.

"Woah, woah, Nat. Look, that's funny and all. Like you really had me there for a second, but seriously, where's Ice?", Danny retorted with a seemingly forced chuckle.

The bobcat's look of sadness deepened at this and she softly replied," I'm not joking Danny. We sent a rescue mission out for him yesterday. He was... h-he was taken out during the getaway. He was shot by, based on the bullet, what appeared to be a high powered rifle. More than likely a hired mercenary. Killer is still unknown, but we have a few suspects."

Danny gave a puzzled look," Can you give me number one?"

Nat typed something up into her computer, and then raised her sight back to Danny.

Her next word was so quiet, it was almost as if she said nothing at all," _Merit_."

Huh? Merit? Was that a name, or was it a code word? Whatever it is, the way she said it, worried and unsure, was a little unsettling.

Danny and Jack's eyes had both widened. I directed my gaze to Nick. His eyes had also widened, and he had a look of pure shock on his face. While I just stood there, confused.

Danny was the first to break the silence," Uh, well thanks Nat. We should be heading inside now. Come on guys."

Nat just nodded at us all, her smile returning. We walked to an elevator, and stepped inside. Danny reached over to a the floor buttons, and pressed floor _2, 6, 4,_ in that order. As soon as he pressed the last button, a small click caught my ears, and all of the button lights switched off. Danny turned to the right wall of the elevator. He then opened up a small compartment in the wall, revealing a keypad. He clicked seven buttons, and the elevator doors began to close. He closed the compartment, and the click was heard again, which I assume was the lock in the compartment.

 _Ding!_

We heard the elevator make a ding, and we began to descend into the depths of the building.

 **Bogo POV**

I stormed into my office and slammed my hooves onto my desk.

First we had a criminal, who was supposed to serve a life sentence, break out, and then be confirmed dead two hours later! Now this?!

It was obvious that my officers were all oblivious to who the two "mercenaries" who rescued Wilde were. They may be in the dark about those two, but I was well informed of those two, and there occupations, before they became practical ghosts in Zootopia. I opened the drawer on my desk and pulled out my file cabinet key. I unlocked the cabinet and pulled out the two files that saved my officers' lives. I opened up the first file and pulled out a flash drive. I quickly plugged the drive into my computer, and opened a page on the drive's storage. The rabbit's file came up first. first thing that came to sight was a picture of the rabbit in a tuxedo.

 _Jack Savage A.K.A. The Spy_

 _Date of birth: 3/21/80_

 _Occupation: Authentic ZBI agent_

 _REPORTED MIA 2/14/14, REPORTED Found 6/26/15_

It was admittedly surprising that the rabbit was MIA for a whole year before he was finally found being held prisoner by a group of citywide terrorists. The gang of anarchists have since been captured and persecuted. All members of the gang are currently serving an 80 year sentence, with no hope of parole.

I then pulled up the fox's file.

 _Name: Daniel Vulpence Koren A.K.A. The "Wraith"_

 _Date of birth: 6/4/84_

 _WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION_

 _Occupation: Professional government international assassin_

That was the part that always got me. Him, a fox, trusted by the government. How? I understand them allowing a fox to be a ZPD officer, but this? A professional assassin? They must've been insane to think that a fox would do _any_ good for the city.

 _Confirmed kills: 749_

That was always the part that made me a little frightened. The fox had a copious amount of blood on his paws. I myself have never seen him in action, but I've heard from colleagues at the ZBI that it can be quite scary what that fox can do. From what I've heard, my officers more than likely wouldn't have stood a chance. I called them off to save all of their lives. If I hadn't, I might be having to arrange around 20 funerals. The fox's count may be 749 on this file, but who knows how much it could've risen since I had gotten this?

Now, on to the matter of Officer Hopps.

Hopps. I had just lost my best officer. I was dumbfounded when left us for them. Why did she do it? That is a question I could not have answered in that moment. I would investigate more into that later.

I turned back to my computer to investigate more into Wilde's case. Whatever this fox was, or whatever he _is_. I would find out.

 **Nick POV**

When the elevator halted, the doors slid open to reveal a large bar, with many mammals inside. We walked in and I noticed just how much of an upgrade they had gotten over the last place. The walls were all freshly painted. and there was gold, like a _lot_ of gold everywhere.

Suddenly, I heard someone shout," Nicky?! Is that Nicky?!"

Everyone then turned towards the elevator to see what that mammal was yelling about. As soon as they saw me, everyone started cheering. Soon, I had been swarmed. Being given multiple high paws, paw shakes, and hugs from all my old friends.

It took about an hour, but soon everyone was done welcoming me back. We headed over to the bar. Each of us took a stool, which were all too big for all of us. Amazingly, these stools lowered down for smaller mammals to get on before they rose them up to the bar. When we were all sitting down. Danny addressed up once again.

"Guys, I honestly think that we should take Merit out. Once and for all"

My heart skipped a beat at his comment.

I looked at him with shock," Danny, I know you. Meaning I _know_ you aren't _that_ stupid."

He chuckled a bit," Look, this guy has been fuckin' with our plans ever since Bailey's. If we take him out, then we don't gotta worry about that shit anymore."

I didn't change my expression," You're acting like it'll be no big deal to try and _kill_ one of the most feared freelance elites in Zootopia."

"Oh _come on_ Nicky. That motherfucker doesn't stand a chance against us. You know us. Once you, Jack, and I are all together, nobody would _dare_ fuck with us."

I just groaned at that notion. He was right. We were good, but Merit has an army at his disposal. He's the leader of one of the largest syndicates in Zootopia. Nobody has ever tried to kill Merit before, and that's because everyone's scared of him. If anyone were to try anything, they would just be captured and tortured until they inevitably died. Despite this, Merit himself preferred to work alone, being that he is an extremely talented marksman. He has always been known to kill from a distance, that's his specialty. He was very skilled in hand to hand combat as well, but it doesn't come close to his ranged professionalism. Therefore, I can see why he would be a prime suspect to Ice's assassination.

Ice, a boy. A stupid boy. The seventeen year old was one of the most skilled in HeadStart. He was known as "The Cold Killer" or "Ice" as we liked to call him. He was a master chemist. He crafted his own signature grenades that froze a certain area almost entirely. He also made a special smoke-like grenade which let off a fume that cooled a certain area to a dangerous temp. It was good on unsuspecting targets. They would be out within two minutes, dead within eight. He was one of the most silent killers I've ever seen. No guns, no knives, just science. The kid was a genius, and a great friend. I'm gonna miss him. I know Danny is too.

Danny, The Wraith of Zootopia. The most feared, most talented, most intelligent assassin ever to have walked the planet. He's a ghost in the night, and a warrior in the day. He can do anything, you name it, close range, long range, hand to hand, melee, whatever. Anything that has to do with combat, he's a master in it. Danny never misses. He shoots, he hits, and you'd be the luckiest mammal alive if he didn't. Danny might be the most dangerous mammal I've ever seen, but he's a kind and caring mammal when he's not blowing the brains out of another. He's a great friend, and an outstanding father to his only son. From what I hear, he was a great husband, too. I never got to meet his wife, Rainy. She died while he was still out of the country doing his work. She was murdered by a gang of mammals seeking vengeance on Danny. He has been looking for the group of mammals who murdered his wife ever since that day.

Then there's Jack, The Spy of the century. He's in, he's out. No trace, no evidence that he even exists. He's like a fuckin' ninja. Not only that, but the ladies can't get enough of him. He is the most suave mammal you'd ever meet. The ladies man, no doubt. Another thing, he's quite dangerous himself. Granted, I've faced more dangerous foes, most mammals would think twice about getting into a scrap with Jack. That rabbit has taken out an entire crime organization and the family that ran it in under 20 minutes before. When he tries to be stealthy, he is one with the shadows. He could travel into Merit's HQ, grab years worth of information, and get out without killing anyone, and without a scratch on himself. He also takes a very distinct liking to sleight of hand. He is very light fingered. In fact, I've seen him take a shirt off of a weasel without him noticing, a shirt, how the fuck can someone even do that?

Then finally, there's me, Nick Wilde, also known widely as "The Warrior", "Ironsights", "Crosshair", "Bullet", "Mag". I've been given many titles, all of which were given for different reasons. I guess, since I left, I had to get a new one. I was the one that everyone looked at as a hero. I took few lives compared to everyone else, and saved many more. I spilled my fair share of blood, but I prevented much blood from being spilled as well. I tried to make the world a better place, but that naked belief is what made me leave in the first place. The idea that I could fix the world, when it was already broken beyond repair. The year I figured this out would be the year Judy entered adulthood. I was 26, and the world was clearly going to shit. Crime rate was rising. More anarchy sprang up here and there, making the city a fuckin' shit show. I realized that year that the world could not be changed. Then, 6 years later a certain bunny came into my life and showed me that the world might still have a fighting chance. She showed me that if the world knocks you on your tail, then you get right back up and keep going.

That's just how things turned out, it's not smart for me to dwell on the past. Not now, anyway. Not just yet.

 **Judy POV**

Nick had seemed to be in deep thought for a long time.

The bartender spoke to us after a few minutes of us sitting there," Hey Dan, you hear about that new law being passed?"

Danny looked confused," No what is it."

The bartender looked up from cleaning some glasses," Well, apparently, because of the Night Howler incident, the City Council is putting a ban on all lethal projectile weapons."

Danny's jaw seemed to drop to the floor at that," No fuckin' way."

"Way"

The Leopard tending the bar looked serious.

Danny was seething in anger," Oh my god. I cannot believe they're doing this. Whatever. It's not like we're gonna give up our shit, just because the bloodsucking City Council wants us to. When was the last time _we_ , of all mammals, were on the right side of the law?"

The bartender just shrugged and went back to cleaning his glasses.

Nick chuckled slightly," You know, guys. If Ice had heard that they were placing a ban on lethal projectile weapons, he would be laughing so hard right now."

All three of them laughed at that statement.

I decided I needed to talk with Nick privately in that moment. I reached up and tapped his shoulder. He turned back and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, Carrots?"

I replied seriously," I need to talk with you, _away_ from everyone else."

He nodded and turned back to his friends.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back."

They nodded and he turned around on the stool. Both of our stools then lowered so that we could hop off and head in the direction of a more private location.

We soon found a deserted hallway, and Nick stopped in the middle of it, and directed his gaze to me.

"What is it, Carrots?"

I didn't know where to start, so I just went with the only thing that made sense," What the-?!... Nick, what the hell did I just do?!"

"I'm sorry?"

I continued to seek out answers, in the hopes that maybe Nick could help me," Nick! I just quit my job! I quit my life, and I don't know why! I had this strange feeling that this is where I was meant to be, that this is where I'm supposed to go! But I can't confirm that! It was such an unsure feeling, like trying to decide on what to wear to a date! I can't explain it, but something deep inside me tells me that I'm always supposed to be with you!"

Nick sighed somberly," Well, Carrots. If you expect me to be able to explain it for you, I can't. All I can say is that you have no idea how happy I am that you're here with me."

I began to feel tears welling up in my eyes, and Nick motioned for me to come to him.

 **Nick POV**

I motioned Judy over, and she obliged. When she stopped in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her. She was shaking, I expected it though, because...

"Oh, you bunnies, so emotional"

She giggled softly, and she shakily spoke.

"Sly fox"

"Dumb bunny"

The world had been filled with dim light so long ago, when our primal ancestors walked the planet. Judy is here, and the light of her existence shines brighter.

* * *

 **Hey, that's pretty good.**

 **Hello again guys, just wanted to say, thanks for reading, hope this answers some questions. Once again sorry it took so long. Work, writers block, it's a shit show.**

 **Thanks to all the people who faved/followed the story, really makes me feel better about continuing the story, and also thanks to all those who left reviews and gave feedback. The feedback not only gives me your thoughts on the story, but also helps me become a better writer.**

 **That's all for now guys.**

 **My fingers might need some more stem cells.**

 **OneHit, Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Merit

**Hey everyone, again!**

 **Hello peeps, time for another finger obliterator. Yay, new chapter. And also, yay, new editor! I finally have someone to edit my chapters, and will also be doing some partial co-authoring from this point forward. So, I'll let Lupin introduce himself.**

 **Lupin here, your friendly wolf editor/co-author, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have. We are really getting the main story rolling now! Shit is going to really start getting good.**

 **Thanks to the peeps who followed/favorited, and also huge thanks to people who left reviews. These are all very helpful to us.**

 **So let's burn through another set of limbs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"It's a funny thing, ambition. It can take one to sublime heights, or harrowing depths. And sometimes, they are one in the same." -The Outsider (Dishonored)_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Nick POV**

As Judy and I stepped back into the bar, we noticed that there was tension among the mammals present.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Could you repeat that by any chance?" Ivan, the bartender, asked as he saw me return.

Atlas, the wolf whom Ivan was speaking to, replied, "Yes. Merit just called. He must be crazy, because he asked for Nick to come meet him face to face for a 'chat'. An-"

He was cut short as I interrupted with my own question, "Hey. What's this about me meeting with Merit?"

Atlas whipped around, startled, before uttering, "Yeah, Merit asked for you in person for a talk of sorts. Didn't tell us what it was about, just that it had something to do with your return."

I nodded and he asked, "You're not going, right Nick?"

I sighed and mumbled, "I probably should. I mean, Merit usually doesn't take to kindly to a guest not showing up. I'll go, bu-"

"You can't go! He'll kill you!" the gray wolf burst out, interrupting me mid-sentence.

I sighed again, "You didn't let me finish. I was saying that I'll go, but only if I have two come with me."

Atlas gave a sigh of relief and regained his composure, causing me to give a slight chuckle.

"I wouldn't recommend you go, even if you did have an escort, to be honest." I locked eyes with Danny. It was just like him to tell someone off for making a stupid decision, and unfortunately he was basically always right. Danny was a smartass, and I mean he was actually the one of the smartest mammals I've ever met. He always knew what to do in a bad situation. He was a dick about it most of the time, and on a normal day, I would be wise to take his advice, but today was not a normal day.

"Danny, listen. I know you've always been there in the past, but I feel like this is important. I'll just go, see what he wants, and then leave. It's as simple as that."

He scoffed, "Pfft. Don't be so sure Nicky. If there's one thing Merit's good at, it's making things completely _not_ simple."

I sighed inwardly. He was right. Merit was a tricky son of a bitch, but that didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself. He might be still going around, shooting shit, but Merit's day is coming, and he knows it.

Danny groans and gets off his stool, "Alright Nicky, I'm in."

My eyes widen a bit. I was definitely not expecting that to happen. Danny was supposed to be the smart one. I mean, he's agreed to some dumb shit before, but this _has_ to be the dumbest thing he's ever agreed to. Granted, he seemed determined, but I didn't really think it the best idea to have him of all mammals, accompany me. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to change his mind anyway.

"Okay, fine. Danny's going, so we need one more. Anybody?"

The entire bar was silent for what seemed like an eternity. It had been roughly two minutes before a determined voice spoke up.

"I'll go!"

Oh no!

 **Judy POV**

"I'll go!" I raised my hand, and all eyes darted towards me. Everyone in the bar was silent. I could see Nick's expression change from disappointed to stunned in a millisecond.

Everyone remained silent, until someone started chuckling lightly, causing the whole bar to lose it. Everyone burst out laughing, some pointing at me. My face flushed at this. I just stood there, listening to all the mockery coming from these mammals. Until I felt paws on my back, guiding me back into the hallway from before, away from all the commotion.

I turned around to see Nick dragging me away. "Nick! Let go!"

He released me, and turned on me, glaring into my eyes. "Just what the HELL are you thinking, huh?! Volunteering to go to Merit's place on your first day?! Merit. Will. Kill. You!"

I shot back at him quickly," What's so wrong with it? I'm going for _you_. To be there with _you_. Nick, I love you, and I'm not going to stay here just to hear that you were killed! That's just not going to happen!"

He wasted no time after I finished," Listen Judy! I love you too, and that's why, I'm gonna let you go with us. BUT! If anyone there so much as _grazes_ you, I won't hesitate to beat the fucking daylights out of them, and then get the fuck out of there as fast as possible! I love you Judy, and I refuse to lose you."

I rushed forward, and wrapped my arms around Nick, and squeeze as tight as possible. "Thank you."

 **Nick POV**

 _4 hours later..._

The transport vehicle we were sitting in came to an abrupt stop. We all looked up, and saw that we had arrived at Merit's home. His 'home' was sort of a mansion, but it was his home, and his only home.

Danny grabbed his personal handgun, well, one of them. And Judy also picked up a handgun that was provided for her. We were all dressed nicely for this. For meeting one of the biggest syndicate leaders in the city, I chose to wear a black three piece suit. Danny wore a black three piece suit as well. Judy wore a skirt that went down to her knees, with a nice, slightly loose fitting top.

We all stepped out of the back of the vehicle, and were met with two wolves, both heavily armed. They motioned for us to follow them, and we all obliged. We followed them into the front entrance of the great estate before us. We stepped into the mansion, and the first thing I noticed was.

' _Wow, he sure is classy.'_ I thought.

The walls were all painted in a spotless coat of white. There were numerous paintings littering the walls, and golden figures set upon the many tables in the foyer. A great diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. The room's aesthetic plan was very well thought out, clearly.

Soon, we heard a deep, smooth voice, "Nicky! Just the fox I wanted to see!"

I glance to my right to see a large, dark gray wolf emerge from a wide doorway. His brown eyes bright, and a wide smile on his face.

I keep an empty expression as I'm greeted by the wolf. "Hello, _Merit_. It's been a while."

He nodded," Six years, if I'm correct." He steps aside from the doorway," Ah, where are my manners? Please, come in. All of you."

He motions for us to pass, and we obliged. We step into a room which has what seemed to be a meeting table. "Take a seat, if you will."

Merit gestured to the chairs, and we each took a seat. I took the seat closest to the head of the table, while Judy sat right next to me and with Danny across from me.

Merit glances at Danny," Mr. Koren, it's a pleasure you could join us."

Danny nodded," The _'pleasure'_ is all mine, Merit."

I felt Judy lean closer, and whisper in my ear, "He really doesn't seem that bad, Nick."

I turned to her with a serious expression and whispered back," Just you _wait_!"

She seemed to get the idea, because she leaned back into her chair without another word. I turn my attention back to Merit, who had just sat down, and soon began speaking.

"Thank you all for being here today. As you know, I left HeadStart many years ago. Since then my own 'organization' continues to grow stronger. We have good mammals, but I've felt for many years that I've been missing something _'big'_."

My eyes widen.

"Something _essential_."

He can't be asking this.

"Something _required_."

I begin to feel anger boil up inside me.

"Something- No! Not something... _someone_!"

That's what confirmed what he was asking. I stare at him in shock," Are you asking me, of _ALL_ mammals, to be part of your syndicate?"

His smile returned at that," Well... yes, but I won't force you."

I felt slightly relieved at that," Good. Because I _refuse_."

His smile faltered partially, then returned. He stood and walked over to a glass cabinet in the corner of the room. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a key. He unlocked the cabinet and opened it, grabbing a bottle of scotch. "Care for a glass, anyone?"

Nobody at the table responded. The wolf nodded, smile still present. He poured a glass for each of us anyways. He placed the filled glasses on a silver tray, and brought them to the table. He set them down in between each of us. He then walked back over to the cabinet, and poured a fifth glass.

He glanced over to the doorway, and called out," Harold! Why don't you come and join us, hmm?"

Soon, a mountain lion about the same size as Merit walks into the room, restraining another wolf. The wolf being restrained had a cable tied around his wrists, a blindfold over his eyes, and wore a muzzle. Merit didn't hesitate, out of the cabinet, he pulled a revolver.

He smiled as he walked over to the helpless wolf," This is a 'new guy' we got not too long ago. This 'new guy' says he was part of HeadStart, but got sick of it so he came here. But, here's the thing: I ran through HeadStart's files, and found nothing on this wolf who claims his name to be Jason Wolfson. Nope, no history with HeadStart for this one. So, this only leads me to one conclusion: The wolf before you, is an undercover ZBI agent. A.K.A. a _spy_."

He pulls the hammer on the gun back.

"And this is what we do to _spies!_ " He didn't hesitate. Not for one second. Merit pulled the trigger, and the back of the wolf's head exploded outward, brain matter spraying everywhere.

We all stared in shock at the display. The wolf laid out on the floor before us, blood pooling from his head.

Merit's smile had disappeared. He now had a serious expression, and he was staring at Judy. "I am one of the many mammals gifted with photographic memory, and if I remember right, you're Judy Hopps, correct?"

Judy's eyes widened at her name being mentioned in this unholy place.

Merit sighed," I hate to say it officer, but, I can't allow a ZPD officer in my home."

He nodded to Harold, and the mountain lion began walking towards Judy. I quickly jumped in front of her and snarled at the feline. "If you even try to touch her, I will RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

Merit looked shocked, "Nicky, she's a cop! You of all mammals should know that we can't have cops just freely listening to our conversations!"

"She's not a cop anymore, Merit. She's one of us now."

If the large wolf looked shocked before, he was completely dumbfounded now. He soon regained his composure and nodded, "Back off, Harold. When Nicky's serious, he becomes VERY dangerous."

Harold nodded and stepped away from us. I looked behind me to see a completely terrified Judy. She was shaking and staring at the dead wolf.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Harold, would you mind calling the cleanup crew?"

Merit was waving his companion off. Still gazing at the three of us. "Listen Nicky, I mean no harm to you or any of your friends. And as for you not joining me. _Fine_. I'm completely fine with it, but just remember… Don't interfere with my business! _Got it_?!"

I nodded, and Merit's smile returned. He soon motioned for us to take the glasses of scotch still resting on the table. We all took the glasses and Merit came to join us. He sat down and raised his glass to the center of all of us. "Let's have a toast. Hmm... Let's see here."

The wolf thought for a moment before speaking again. "Ah, yes. I've got it. Here's to the life of the shadows. You can't beat it."

We all raised our glasses to his, and clinked them together.

"Cheers."

 **Judy POV**

 _2 hours later_...

I still couldn't believe that we walked out of that mansion without a single scratch. I thought that wolf was going to kill us all for sure. He didn't exactly strike me as the formal type, when Nick first told me about him. I figured he was more of a thug type. You learn something new every day.

We were currently sitting in the bar, waiting for Nick to pay the bill of all the drinks that he and Danny had shared. I figured that I shouldn't drink much, since I would probably end up driving us home.

Nick finally stumbled over to where I was sitting and mumbles," Alrights then Carrotsss. We cann go now. Cmon."

Nick was slurring his words badly, and it looked as though he couldn't stand up straight.

I sighed and stood up. I took Nick's arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. We began walking to the elevator. ' _Hoo! Wow. Nick's a lot heavier than I thought!'_ I thought, barely being able to stand up myself as I supported Nick as we walked. When we stepped inside the elevator, I was about ready to collapse. Likewise for Nick, I assume. The elevator rose to the lobby, and I helped Nick out the door.

"Wait up guys!" I heard Danny's voice and turned around to see him jogging up to us. As he approached us, he spoke. "Guys. You should probably come and stay with Jack and I."

I was genuinely surprised by his offer, but also confused.

"Why?"

He sighed," Listen, you guys will be easily found by the ZPD if you go back to your old home, or buy a new one. So Jack and I figured you should move in with us."

I was about to kindly turn down his offer, but Nick spoke first. "We'd be glad to! Thankss vvery much pal!"

I whip my gaze to him in shock and whisper in his ear, "Nick! We need privacy. We can't have that with roommates!"

Nick gives me an amused look," Carrrotss. Their house is like a fuckin' mansion, but more modern. Privacy is noo isssue at alll!"

I sighed and nodded. I believe that they live in a huge place. This job has to pay well, and now, I'm part of it. So, I guess I'll be getting a good pay.

Almost as if on cue, Danny gives me an envelope. I grab it and inspect it closely. Whatever was inside was thick. "That's a welcoming gift from Felix, the leader of HeadStart."

I open the envelope carefully, and look inside. My eyes widen to their limits as I pull out a stack of $100 bills. There had to be at least thirty thousand dollars in the stack. "What the hell? He gives this much too new agents?"

Danny chuckles lightly," _All_ of Felix's agents are his family, and we are all family to each other."

I smiled at the thought of that. Apparently, these mammals really _cared_ about their agents. They weren't just pawns, like most syndicate leaders see their subjects as.

Danny continues, "I know what you're thinking. You thought that HeadStart didn't really give a fuck about their own. But really, they want all their agents alive and well."

Wow. A little shocking. You learn something new every day.

 **Nick POV**

Granted everything was a little numb in those moments. I could feel Judy's paw on me the whole ride to the house. Felix had a limo pick us up from the sidewalk in front of HeadStart. Danny told the driver the location, and we were off.

I nearly passed out in the car on the ride back, but I pushed through until we got to Danny and Jack's place. We all stepped out of the limo, and Danny put my arm around his shoulder on one side, Judy on the other. They basically dragged me to the front door. Danny and Jack's house never ceased to amaze me. It was a huge clean white house, two above ground floors, and one underground floor.

Danny and Judy guided me into the house. We started to go up a set of stairs, and into a room. Everything was still a blur and I nearly lost conscious right as they laid me on a bed. I felt Danny lay me down, then I opened my eyes to see him exiting the room. I then felt Judy crawl up next to me and snuggle up with me in the bed. I heard her voice faintly.

"I love you, dumb fox."

I smiled widely. "I love you too, sly bunny."

Darkness.

 **Danny POV**

Ugh. It had been a while since I've seen Nick like that. Heh, it's been a while since I've seen ol' Nicky, _period_. Whatever. It was rather amusing to see Nick in that state. He's gotten really loose with Jack and me more than once. But he's older now, and it just felt like it had been a hundred years since we've all been together. Well, we're all back together now, so we're good.

I walked to Thomas's room and opened the door to see him asleep in his bed. I smiled at the sight. I loved my son very much. When my wife died, I vowed to never let anything happen to him, and I suppose I'm doing an okay job of that so far, because he was still here, safe and sound.

It had been hard for him, growing up without a mother since he was seven, but I always try to do everything in my power to make sure he's happy. I try not to dwell on the past, but he's young, and can't really help it if he thinks about his mother. He'll be okay. I closed his door and began to make my way to my own room, hoping I'll have a dreamless sleep tonight.

 **Nick POV**

I wake with a start. I groan as I realize Judy had nudged me awake.

"Carrots! Why?"

She giggled a bit," Nick. It's 10:30 A.M."

I sit up and glance over at the alarm clock. Yep. 10:31 am. "Wow! I was really fucked up, wasn't I?"

She nodded, and I sighed. The night had been very peaceful with her next to me the whole time. In fact, she was on top of me right now. Her muzzle was inches from mine, and she was smiling widely. I chuckled and started to get up, but she stopped me and connected her muzzle with mine, locking me in a long, passionate kiss.

After a few moments, we separated and she giggled again. "Sorry I couldn't do that last night, but I had to let you sleep."

I laughed and got up from the bed. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my stomach, and I quickly ran to the bathroom closest to the room we were staying in. I threw the door to the large bathroom open, and ran to the toilet. I bent my head over and vomited painfully.

"Ow!" I yelled after I finished. That hurt more than getting smacked in the face with a belt. I stood up again and brushed myself off. I washed my paws and walked back to our room, where a shocked looking Judy was still on the bed.

"Wow Nick. That was loud!"

I shrugged," Well, I drank a lot last night. Karma's a bitch." She chuckled a bit. I motioned for her to get up. "Come on, Danny's probably waiting for us to come down."

She sighed and got up, following me out of the room and down the stairs into a large living room. Danny was in the kitchen, making pancakes, surprisingly. It was unlike Danny to cook, or at least in the time I knew him, it was.

I decided to get his attention," Hey Danny, those smell good."

His ears perked up, and he turned around. Upon seeing us, he smiled. "Hey guys. Thanks. I just decided. What the hell? Why not make these two lovebirds some breakfast for their first _real_ day here for one of you, and first day back for the other."

We all laughed at that. Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Judy spoke up," So. There's no specific time that we're supposed to be there?"

Danny shrugged, "Nah, not really. Only responsibility that comes with this job is that: if they give you a job, they expect you to do it, and do it successfully."

Judy nodded, looking slightly surprised. She seemed to think for a second longer before asking another question. "So... does this job involve a lot of... you know..."

Danny seemed to understand where she was going with it, "Killing? Most of the time, yes."

I sighed," Wow Danny. You're the _most_ reassuring mammal ever."

Both of us laughed and Judy just had a shocked expression. "Uhh... am I going have to... like... do that too?"

Danny nodded, smiling slightly," If you're gonna be with us, yes."

She groaned and leaned her head back.

Danny laughed," Don't worry. We'll get the easier jobs first. Just for you. We'll start taking the harder stuff later."

She seemed slightly relieved by that, but nonetheless worried.

We all stood there for a few moments, chatting, before we heard pawsteps from the stairway. We turn around to see Jack and his wife, Jess, step into the living room. They walk into the kitchen to join us.

Jack sniffs and smiles, "That smells pretty good, Danny."

Danny chuckles," Well, I've always been good at cooking, but I've just never shown it before."

We all laughed. Danny finished up on the pancakes and he put the plate full of pancakes on the table. He then headed upstairs, I assumed, to get his son. We all waited patiently for him to get back.

He came back down after a few moments, and he was followed by a kit. Thomas.

It had been three years since I've last seen him. Thomas sees me as an uncle, and that's how he's always known me. As Uncle Nick.

He rubs his eyes a bit before his gaze traveled around the group in the kitchen. He seemed shocked when he saw Judy, then his sight rested on me. His eyes widened to their limits.

"Uncle Nick!" He yelled my name and ran over to me, hugging my torso. Thomas was roughly 13 now, and he had grown quite a bit since I had last seen him.

I happily return the hug. "Hey, kiddo. How's it been going?"

He let go of me and smiled, "It's been great! I finally learned how to hold the timer on a hand grenade! It was tough, but I got it!"

I know, not the normal stuff you'd hear a 13 year old talk about, but this isn't any normal 13 year old, this is Danny's _son._

I laugh and glance at Judy who had a shocked expression. I assume it was because of what the kid had just said. "What Carrots? Never heard of kids who learn how to properly use advanced weaponry before?" I asked with mock surprise.

She shot me a glare, causing me to laugh. Judy obviously wasn't a huge fan of dark sarcasm. She was cute when she got mad, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I grabbed every opportunity to mess with her.

"Hey. Chill, Nicky." Danny chuckled.

I laughed once again.

 **Judy POV**

 _2 hours later..._

"Come on, Judy." Nick called me from the waiting room. I stood up from the bench I was sitting on, and walked over to Nick, who was waving me in to a door that was down the hall a little ways.

We were at HeadStart, getting me properly introduced to the main administrators of the organization. I was about to meet the owner, Felix Pardusa.

Felix was a panther. He created this organization from the ground up, from what I heard. I was told he used to be the only freelance in the city who thought that being a hero was worth it. The scum in this city like murderers, gang leaders, rapists, things like that, are why he started this group.

Nick opened the door to the room for me. I walked in and saw a blue eyed, black panther sitting behind a desk.

"Ms. Hopps, I presume?"

I nodded, and he motioned for me to come and sit. I saw a seat next to his desk, and went to sit. When I got in to the chair, the panther spoke again. "Hello, Ms. Hopps. My name is Felix Pardusa. Nick has told me much about you. He says he thinks you'd make a wonderful addition to HeadStart."

Nick nodded, approaching the desk. Felix continued," Well, if that is so. I would have to ask you some questions before you can be a full member, if you don't mind."

I shook my head, "No, sir. I don't mind at all."

He nodded, and opened a drawer on his desk, pulling out a file folder. He opened it and pulled out a few papers. "Judith Laverne Hopps. Born 8/26/92 correct?"

I nodded.

"Do you have any skills worth mentioning here?"

I think for a moment, knowing what kind of skills they needed to hear about here. After a few moments of dead silence, I just shrugged. "I don't know, sir. I've never attempted to find out."

He gave me a puzzled look," So, what? No skills in basic combat? None in chemistry? Hacking? Nothing?"

I gave a surprised expression, not being aware of just how many professions were available here. "Uh. Decent combat training. And very slight knowledge on chemistry. Can't say I have any experience in hacking."

Felix just stares in interest. "Well. We have many trainers here. We could have you run a few sessions with them, and see what they think. What do you say?"

I think for a moment before answering. "That sound great. Thank you."

He nodded. I hop down from the chair, and began making my way towards the door, before I was stopped.

"But first, we need you to go on an initiation run."

"A what?" I turn around in confusion.

Nick steps in to the conversation," An initiation run is where a new recruit is given a moderately difficult task, and asked to complete it. It's to prove yourself worthy of HeadStart. Honestly, I think you're worthy enough already, but all newbies have to do it."

I sigh," Okay. What's the task?"

Felix reads something on a piece of paper, then returns his gaze to me. "You may not like this one."

I give him a puzzled stare. "What is it?"

He gives a long sigh before replying, "You have to gather evidence on a certain crooked cop, and release it to the public."

My eyes widen in shock," You want me to... smear a crooked cop?"

The panther nodded in confirmation.

I had one more question. "Who is it?"

He heaves another long sigh before uttering. "Officer David Delgato."

* * *

 **Hey again guys!**

 **What a time I've had writing this chapter. To be honest, it took much longer than it should've. But hey, it's done, so we're cool. At least, I hope we're cool.**

 **Thank you to peeps who followed/favorited the story, you really encourage me to keep on keepin' on. And also thanks to the people who left reviews, as it helps me to become a better writer. Just remember to follow/favorite if you liked the chapter, and leave a review to give me your thoughts and opinions on the chapter. Honestly, the review doesn't even have to be nice, it just has to help me be a better writer in some way. Thanks again for reading guys. And thanks to Lupin for being such a kick-ass editor. Leave a message for good ol' Lupin as well, he's good at his job.**

 **Lupin here, I hope everyone liked the Nick Drunk speech. It is really hard to write and edit that shit. We are working on cleaning up the whole plot, so updates should come out on a more consistent basis now.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pour six gallons of peroxide on my fingers.**

 **OneHit and Lupin, Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Required

**Hey everybody.**

 **Well, this took a while. Sorry about that, but here it is. Chapter 8. Thanks to people who have supported and attempted to help this story, it means a lot to us. Just a few things I want to cover before I get into the chapter.**

 **First of all, new story is now up on the site. Titled:** _ **Wilde Law**_ **. Wilde Law is our first normal Zootopia mainstream story. Keep in mind, we will be juggling three stories at the same time. Not exactly sure how frequent updates for each story will be, but let me tell you, I will be going HAM with the writing. Not sure what Lupin's motivation will be, though ;). Lupin: My motivation is the fluffy WildeHopps!**

 **Next, this story is beginning to enter the main part of the story. The excitement begins now. The drama begins now. The action begins now. This story is going to include aspects from basically every genre, except kids.**

 **Lupin here. I apologize for not getting this chapter edited sooner. I've had it for about a week now and oh boy what a week it has been. The action really starts to take off now and boy do we have a rollercoaster ride of a story for you in the future. I will try not to be so late on editing the chapters again, but no promises because the animal shelter life is quite hectic and I never know what I'm going to be asked to do.**

 **This is gonna be like a 20k for my fingers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _If you can't find forgiveness for your own actions, then your life will be left with a hole that can never be filled."_ -Unknown

 **Chapter 8: Required**

 **Bogo POV**

Two days had passed since that day, that disastrous day. The day I lost one of my best officers, and one lying scheming _FOX_! I noticed the moment I met that fox that something was definitely off about him. He seemed way too confident for his own good. He was so sure of himself that you'd think he had never set a paw wrong before. It was clear now that he was so sure of himself because he was _trained_ to be just that, masked. He was trained to not show what he was truly feeling inside, and even if he did, that wouldn't change the fact that he was a _monster!_ He has enough blood on his paws to paint all of Precinct One in a coat of red. I should've trusted my own instinct and taken care of that fox when I had the chance. I shouldn't have listened to him on that sky bridge in the Rainforest District. I should've just ignored every word that flowed off his venomous tongue. Now he has Hopps, god knows what those snakes are doing to her. Probably torturing information about the ZPD out of her.

That would only make sense. Those evil bastards wouldn't accept someone like Hopps. She was far too innocent for them.

She would never dare do anything related to what those sadistic lunatics do. She didn't have it in her. She would be useless to them.

 _Bang!_

"Woah! What the fuck?! Chief! Get out here NOW!"

I sprang up from my desk chair and began breathing heavily. That was a gunshot. A god damn gunshot.

I slowly stepped out from behind my desk.

"Sir! We need you out here! Hurry up!"

I picked up my pace to my door at the urgent and shocked voice behind my door. I barely turned the handle before I basically ripped my door off its hinges to see Wolford standing behind it.

"Sir! Follow me, quickly!" He charged in the opposite direction, and I was hard on his trail. The entire precinct seemed to be in a frenzy. Mammals rushing this way and that, some of them seemed to have tears streaming down their faces. Wolford stopped for a moment and yelled at an officer in another room, "McHorn! Call an ambulance, NOW!"

He began to race off again, and I pounded after him. I was completely in the dark about this whole thing, and decided to question Wolford as we basically flew down a flight of stairs, "Wolford! What the hell is goin..."

I trail off as we arrive on the main floor of the precinct. There, lying on the floor, was a very familiar looking lion in a police uniform. The officer was not moving, and was not showing any signs of breathing. He was just lying there, eyes seemingly clouded. My eyes checked over the form of the officer, only to rest on a gaping wound in his throat, seemingly caused by a bullet. I knelt down to the motionless form of the feline, and placed a hoof on his throat to feel for a pulse, but there was none. I placed the other hoof over my mouth, shock washing over me. I began to hyperventilate at the sight of the still officer. A variety of emotions began to course through my body, sadness, anger, guilt, and complete shock. I pushed them aside for that moment, knowing that they wouldn't do the situation any good. I scanned my surroundings, officers still frantically sprinting to and fro. It wouldn't do them or the lion any good to continue on like this.

I rose from the still bleeding form of the officer, and raised my voice to everyone who was still rushing from place to place in the precinct," Everyone! I need your attention!"

All mammals seemed to hear me because the noise gradually died down, before eventually, all eyes were on my. I took a deep breath before raising my voice again.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, Officer David Delgato is dead."

The building became dead silent as the horrifying news struck the heart of every mammal present. After a few moments, Clawhauser broke down, and as did a few of the forensics team members. Other officers stared in shock at the cooling body of their lifeless comrade.

A small glint caught my eye underneath one of Delgato's arms, a glare of some sort. I slowly knelt again to move the limp limb away from whatever the object was. I lift his arm only slightly to reveal a very distinct looking black device.

A video camera.

 **Nick POV**

"What?!"

Felix sighed and stared intently at me and Judy," I need Judy to expose Officer Delgato for the criminal he is!"

I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about," What do you mean criminal? Officer Delgato is an admirable model citizen." My confused gaze on my boss relaxed," Unless, of course... he _isn't_."

"Nick! Don't insult an Officer. They work their tails off to make this city a better place!"

I snap my head around to a very disappointed looking Judy. She seemed like she was trying hard not to believe that there were bad cops in this city, but unfortunately, that would be a lie to herself, and everyone she tried to convince of it.

Felix spoke up again," Sorry to inform you Ms. Hopps, but it seems Delgato has been caught, by several of our informants, being used as a voucher for many drug deals, prostitution operations, and blackmailing. He's not exactly the "role model" officer you think he is. We even have some suspicions that he has committed a series of murders for his own personal gain."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I could tell that Judy couldn't either. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were huge. I guess she had been living in a world where evil didn't exist.

"Judy, listen. No matter how much you don't want to believe, there was always the possibility that at least one of our coworkers was crooked in some way. I'm surprised too, but the informants of this place typically aren't wrong. " I did my best to explain to her, "Just try. There is a possibility that they _are_ wrong, and then you can get through this without having to expose anyone, okay?"

She seemed to understand what I was telling her because she relaxed slightly. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to compose herself, I assume. A dead silence fell over the room for a few moments as she most likely debated her decision in her head.

She opened her eyes, and uttered, "Okay... I'll do it.", she glanced at Felix, then at me for reassurance. I nodded and smiled, trying to keep her calm. She shifted her gaze back to Felix and spoke louder, "How do you want this to be done, sir?"

Felix smiled slightly, and grabbed a few papers off of his desk. He read a few words on them, before rising his line of sight back to Judy, and explaining, "It says that he's supposed to take part in a large deal later today. In about three hours to be more precise. All you'd have to do is get video or photographic evidence of the drop, and make sure that Chief Bogo sees it."

I could tell that caught her off guard slightly.

"Wait. How am I supposed to get it to Bogo, exactly?" she asked.

He shot her a confused look, as did I, and he gently spoke again, "Ms. Hopps, as a member of HeadStart, it's _your_ job to figure that out. You will be going to Nat for a small mission prep. But this is _your_ mission. So we expect you to come up with some sort of plan to succeed. So, I'll let you go to Nathalie now, but just remember, you have three hours until you have to be at the target location, got it?"

Judy nodded, and Felix waved us off. Judy jumped out of her seat and began to make her way to the door, I followed close behind. Just as I was about to let myself out after Judy, I heard Felix call me back.

"Nick."

I backed up a step, and gazed intently at the panther, who was smiling warmly at me, "Good to have you back, old friend."

I returned his smile, and nodded. I stepped out of the large office, and closed the door gently behind me.

I glanced up and down the halls at the framed pictures of the numerous fallen members of the HeadStart family. I smiled at the thought of so many mammals like me, trying to make an actual difference in the world.

"Heh... It's good to be back..." I spoke to nobody in particular and made my way to Judy, who was waiting patiently by the elevator. She smiled as I approached her, and I returned it. The elevator doors were just opening as I stopped in front of Judy.

She grabbed my paw and pulled me into the elevator, and clicked the button for the main lobby. The doors closed, and the elevator began it's decent to the ground level of the building. Judy didn't let go of my paw. We were both silent for a few seconds as the elevator came closer to its destination.

"Nick?"

I turn to Judy, who was staring at the floor of the steel container. "Yes, Carrots."

She heaved a deep sigh, and muttered, "I'm not going to have to hurt anyone, right?"

I chuckle slightly, the fact that Judy was even worried about that was cute, though I wasn't about to tell her that. I wrap my other arm around her smaller form.

"More than likely not, you dumb bunny."

She giggled and returned the embrace, until the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby, and we separated.

As we began walking to Nat's desk, I noticed Judy looking around with slight but obvious confusion. Her gaze rested on me and she questioned, "Nick. Why is this place so obvious? I mean, think about it, the things these, or should I say _you_ mammals do, aren't exactly legal. So why have your main headquarters be in such an obvious building?"

I considered this thought for a moment, and remembered that the ZPD didn't actually know what HeadStart _was_ exactly. I smiled and began to explain, "Well, the ZPD thinks that this is just a common business. They don't actually know what goes on in here, and unless there's a reason for the government to suspect anything, they won't be able to get a search warrant, and believe me, from the government's view, this is one of the most harmless businesses in Zootopia."

But, I knew that wasn't true. She knew it as well, and she clearly knew she was getting into something that could completely destroy her reputation in Zootopia.

 **Judy POV**

Nat looked up from her computer as Nick and I approached her. She greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hello, you two. Mr. Pardusa informed me that you were coming to 'mantle'."

What? Did she just say 'mantle'? That made no sense to me whatsoever, but Nick sure seemed to understand, "Yep! Just gotta get Judy some things before she's off." He rested his paw on my shoulder as he spoke for emphasis. Nat gave him a knowing look, and came out from behind her desk. She gestured for Nick and me to follow, and we both obliged. She led us to a door at the edge of the lobby, isolated from the rest of the entire main area. The door was locked with an electronic mechanism. Nat walked up to the door, and opened a small plastic panel on the device attached to the door, revealing a shiny black surface.

She placed a paw on the surface, and a florescent white light flashed on the device. Then a small click could be heard, and Nat pushed the door open. My eyes widened at the display.

I could hear Nick chuckle beside me, "What, Carrots? Never seen a pawprint scanner security system before?"

I shot a glare at him," I didn't exactly grow up in technology central, Slick."

Nat laughed at that, and she motioned for us to follow her inside. Nick waved for me to go first, smirking. I walked past, and grabbed Nick's paw in the process, giving his arm a sharp tug, I heard him chuckle as he followed. The area through the door was somewhat of a peculiar sort. It was just a hallway leading down to another door. As we walked, my curiosity grew about what could be behind the door at the end. The closer we got, the more my anxiety intensified. After a few seconds of walking, we halted at the door, and Nat used the same procedure on this door as the one before.

' _Why such high security?_ ' I asked myself.

The white light flashed, and the feline pushed the door, opening it slowly. I was close behind her, but with her being larger than me, it was hard to see past her, until she stepped inside, and motioned for me to do the same. I obliged and slowly trailed her, catching my first glimpse of the room.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" I exclaimed as I stared in complete bewilderment at the display before us.

My eyes widened to their limits, and my heart began racing. Inside that room was something that I never could've imagined.

There, inside that room, were weapons. Hundreds of firearms ranging from _formerly common_ household defense sidearms, to highly classified government projects.

I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth, "W-What the hell?!"

I heard Nick and Nat laughing at my reaction and I shot a hard glare at the two of them, "What?! You take me into a room full of tools of mass destruction, most of which are highly illegal, and you expect me not to be just a tad surprised?!"

They both exchanged a humorous glance. I grumbled irritably, "Ugh. Whatever, just tell me what we need from in here."

Nat nodded, and walked past tables and tables covered in deadly contraptions. She halted at a table at one of the far edges of the room, and grabbed what appeared to be a video camera off of it.

"You'll need this for gathering the evidence that you'll need to shut that scumbag down. You'll be recording the meeting, and then making sure the footage finds its way to Chief Bogo."

I nodded and she approached me, handing me the camera. I took it, and instantly noticed that it was rather heavy.

"Uh... you maybe have anything a bit lighter?" I questioned the bobcat.

She chuckled, "Nope, sorry. That's actually the lightest we have as of right now, considering you're the smallest mammal we've had in a while."

"Really?"

I heard Nick's surprised tone to my left, and I shot him a glance. He returned it, and noticed I was slightly struggling with the camera.

"Ah, shit. Here, Carrots. Let me help you with that."

I handed him the camera, and he took it like it was as light as a feather. I stared at him in shock.

"Wow, Nick. A bunch of things you're not telling me, huh?"

He smirked and shrugged.

"Ms. Hopps?"

I turned around to see Nat holding a paw out to me. In her paw was a small handgun. I backed away from her slowly," Uh... what is that for, exactly?"

She smiled and nodded reassuringly as she explained, "This is a ".380 Colt Mustang". This is for just in case things go south on you."

' _Wait. What does she mea-... oh... I see._ ' I slowly realized what kind of south she was talking about.

I felt a paw on my shoulder, and looked to the right to see Nick's brown paw, and then heard his soothing voice directly behind me, "Don't worry, Carrots. These kinds of missions usually go better than most. You should be fine."

I stared at him in shock. Was Nick really suggesting that I accept this gun? I couldn't believe it. I thought Nick knew me better than that. I could take the gun, but I didn't want to actually have to use it. I was not a violent mammal, and I was highly against any mammal that was. I despised the idea of gang violence, police brutality, fight clubs, and other terrible things of the sort, and Nick knew it! So the fact that he was actually encouraging me to take this murder tool, was slightly shocking, to say the least.

I wasn't really sure if he was just joking, what with his signature smirk and all, but I reluctantly reached out and grabbed the gun out of Nat's paw. My whole body tensed up at the touch of the silver object. It felt like I was grabbing lava.

I shook off those feelings, and pulled it the remainder of the way confidently.

' _Ugh. You probably won't even have to use it! Suck it up!_ ' I scolded myself inwardly.

I shook off my worries, but doubt still gathered at the back of my mind. I couldn't see into the future, I had no idea what this mission had in store for me. I had no idea what anything in the near future had in store for me, all I knew was that this was what I needed to do. I needed to bring down the bad mammals of the city, even at the cost of my own life. This was my true purpose.

' _This is why I'm here_ ', I thought confidently.

I gripped the small firearm tightly, and realized I had nowhere to put it, "Uh... Nat. I need a holster or something."

She smiled, and chuckled again, "Yeah, sure. Let me just see what we got for that model."

She checks around the room for a second before her eyes lit up on one point. She swiftly walked over to another table, and came back over to Nick and me, and handed me a small gun holster.

"You just gotta place that on your hip, and you'll be good to go!"

I smiled, "Thanks, Nat."

She reached over and patted me on the shoulder, "No problem, hon. You should probably get going soon. Wouldn't wanna turn up late for the meeting, now would we?"

I giggled a bit, and Nat led the way out of the danger-filled room, and back into the main.

 **Nick POV**

"Okay, Carrots. You all set?"

I checked Judy over completely to make sure she had everything she needed for the mission ahead.

She giggled as I patted her, to make sure she wasn't going in bare-chested. I noticed she didn't even have a concealed Kevlar vest on.

I sighed, "Carrots... you gotta have some form of protection on. Otherwise you might end up dead... and... Judy, I just can't-"

She placed a paw on my cheek, and I grabbed it, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Shh, Nick. Don't think like that. It's going to be fine. I'll be back, I promise."

I took a few deep breaths, "I just _can't_ , Carrot-"

She suddenly grabbed my other cheek, and pulled me down into a kiss. I was a little stunned at first, but eventually regained my composure and kissed back. We stood there for a while, our lips locked in a storm of passion. I was living in the moment, relishing it.

' _But... no._ ' I thought as I reluctantly pushed away from her.

I looked her in the eyes to find tears starting to form. She looked broken from my actions, and she stepped forward, "N-Nick. Wh-What are you doing?"

I pushed all emotion aside for this moment, and put forth my protective instincts, this was for her own good.

"Judy... I _NEED_ you to get back safe and sound, and to do that, you have to be one hundred percent focused. I can't have you thinking about me the whole time, it would distract you. Cause you to lose your focus, and when you lose your focus in this job, the results can be catastrophic. I can't afford to have you distracted by _anything_. When you're out in the field, it's often a good idea to have a serious lack of emotion. Which is why I've decided... to not have comms with you on this mission."

She seemed completely dumbfounded at my words, "B-But Nick. P-Please. I need you there w-with me, even if you're not physically there."

I shook my head, trying my hardest not to break at the absolutely torn look she was giving me, "No, Carrots. I'm sorry. You have to be tough. You can do this. You don't need me. You need _you_. You're a brilliant bunny. A big dumb fox like me would just slow you down." I spoke with complete honesty, "The only time you should think about me or anyone else on the field, except yourself, is when that mammal is actually there on the field with you. In this case, nobody is going to be. We'll have reinforcements ready in case you get into trouble, but nobody will be accompanying you."

She was shocked, clearly. I could see that she still wasn't completely over the fact that I wouldn't be with her every step of the way, but it was just something she was going to have to get used to.

I smiled warmly at her," Come here, you smart bunny. I'll give you one last goodbye kiss, then you'd better be off."

She smiled, and approached me again. I wrapped her up, and pulled her into a short, but deep kiss. I had to keep it short because one, we were running out of time, and two, she needed to focus.

We separated, or at least I did. Judy tried to cling on as long as possible, until I gave her a gentle push. She gave me a somber stare, but after a few seconds, just nodded and took on a straight expression.

I chuckled, "That's my bunny. Go on, now. Don't wanna be late, do you?"

She nodded quickly, and bounded off, away from the room we were getting ready in, and off to the HeadStart parking garage, where we kept all of our mission vehicles. I smiled at the thought of my Judy, fighting the real crime, the real bad guys. She didn't know it yet, but that's exactly what she was up against from here on out.

 **? POV**

The night sky was filled with stars on this breezy night.

Woah, fuck. When did I become a poet? Damn, must've picked it up from one of those pothead motherfuckers I've been hangin' out with. Should probably limit my time with them going forward. Wait...

' _Is that her? Sure as hell looks like the right one._ ' I whispered silently to myself.

It really wasn't too hard to pick her out. A god damn bunny at HeadStart. I heard some crazy shit in my life, but nothin' that fuckin' crazy. A year ago, nobody had ever even heard of a bunny on the fuckin' police force, and now they got some in HeadStart?

' _Damn, she must be pretty good for them to have let her in. Either that, or they were just desperate._ ' I thought, slightly impressed.

Well, this was the only HeadStart vehicle I've seen all night, and there's a bunny at the driver's seat. I can only assume that's the right one. I put my magnifier on my right eye, and took a closer look at the bunny pulling out of the HeadStart garage.

' _They said her fur color is gray... yep, that's her_ ', I continued to whisper to myself as I adjusted the settings on my magnifier.

I was on a high rooftop, not too high, but not dangerously low either, it was the perfect height. I knelt down and picked up my M82A1 rifle, taking the magnifier off of my eye so I could peer through the scope.

' _Two million for this bitch. Any normal part of me tells me this has gotta be a trap. This is just too easy to be true._ ' I whispered as I began to line up the bunny's head in my crosshairs.

Her head slowly came into focus as she began driving on the main road. I was about to pull the trigger when my transmitter picked up conversation from the car.

" _Here we go._ " I heard the bunny say.

' _Oh, so she talks to herself? Welcome to my world, bunny._ ' I chuckled at my own thoughts.

My transmitter began picking up again, and I hesitated with the trigger even more.

" _Nick... I'll come back to you... I promise_." That's where she fell silent, and I could no longer hear her sorrowful sounding voice.

She was exiting from view, turning a corner. If this were a normal target, I would've chased them down, but this one just felt... different.

I slowly gathered up my things, and began to make my way out of there.

 _'I guess we'll see about her later_ ', I decided as I sprinted across the rooftops of Zootopia.

 **Judy POV**

Wow. The city looks pretty good at night. I've been out here at night many times, but never really taken it all in, all the lights, all the young mammals enjoying nights out.

It was a good feeling being out here alone, not having to worry about anything in this moment. Sure, I was about to go and expose a former colleague for countless terrible crimes against everything that I believed in, but other than that, it was just wonderful.

The drive didn't take too long, just a few minutes before I arrived in a not so bright part of town, emphasized by a large, dark, and even slightly frightening warehouse. That was where I was supposed to go. It was old, broken down, paint chipped, and the lumber seemingly collapsing. It was kind of perfect for a shady drug deal, to be honest.

I stopped the car about one hundred yards away from the warehouse, so as to not alert anyone that might have already shown up. I was somewhat hoping I was the first one here, so that I wouldn't miss anything. I scanned my surroundings for any parked vehicles. Nothing.

The areas surrounding the desolate building were devoid of any parked cars, as far as I could see. It was somewhat strange, not knowing what could be already watching me from the shadows, but I guess that was also half of the excitement on its own.

Nothing was going to stop me from going in there, and getting some evidence on that scum's crooked schemes. He wasn't going to continue it much longer, not if I had anything to say about it. I always hated the idea of crooked cops. I thought that it could never happen, that all cops were loyal to the city and it's citizens, but now I know that there are some that abuse their power for horrible reasons. Filth like them were ruining the city, and we had to stop it.

I still wasn't sure about HeadStart, though. It seemed like they meant well, but the things they did, it just fills me with uncertainty. Nick sure seems to trust everyone there just fine, and they all seem to share that genuine trust. It seems like everyone there has formed some sort of bond with one another, like they, or _we_ , I guess, were all one big, happy family. Like we're supposed to watch out for each other no matter what.

But I just had to make sure I got back to my Ni-

' _NO!_ ' I shouted at myself mentally. Making sure not to do it out loud, because that could end very badly.

I couldn't think about it now. I had to focus on the task at paw. If Delgato was almost here, then I had to keep watch for...

 _Delgato_.

My brain confirmed it when I saw the police cruiser pulling into the beaten up parking lot, roughly eighty yards from me.

I sprinted behind my assigned vehicle, and hid. I had no intentions of getting caught, only of serving justice. That's all this bastard deserved. A good twenty years in jail would teach him a lesson about disrespecting the badge that was entrusted to him. To serve and protect. He took those two words and tossed them in the trash like they were worthless garbage. He was given that badge to help the citizens, and now, he was going to pay for not doing what he was entrusted with so long ago.

I wanted to punch that arrogant piece of trash myself. But I knew that it would put the mission and my life in serious jeopardy. I had to remain focused, he would get what he deserved through the justice system, and no violence was needed.

It had been a few moments since the cruiser had parked in front of the gloomy warehouse.

' _What is he doing?_ ' I wondered, before I finally heard the cruiser door pop open, and the devious lion stepped out.

He was wearing his uniform as clothing, and an arrogant smirk as an expression. What a dick.

I waited patiently for a few more moments, before I felt my foot begin to tap with impatience, but I stopped it, not wanting to risk the lion hearing the small noise. I waited for a good five minutes before I saw another set of headlights pulling into the abandoned zone. Those were more than likely the dealers/suppliers. Whoever they were, and whatever they did, they weren't going to be doing it for much longer. I just wanted to be able to see the look on that lion's stupid face when they placed him under arrest.

The vehicle, a large white van, pulled up right behind Delgato's car, and halted. The lights flicked off, and two hyenas stepped out of either side of the van. One went around to the back, I assumed to retrieve something, the other to greet Delgato.

I quickly pulled out the heavy camera, trying to deal with the weight for now, just so I could record this important evidence. It was needed to take Delgato down, and I had to deliver it. It was my duty. Even though I was wanted, I was still a police officer at heart. I began recording, and turning the camera's night vision feature on. The feature worked very well for a video camera, but I guess HeadStart _does_ have some high tech stuff, after all. I aimed the camera lens at the group of mammals, trying to get every piece I could.

I could hear their voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying, so I decided to move closer. I slowly crept toward them, making sure to keep to the shadows. After all, who knows what they would've done to me if they caught me. As soon as I was within good earshot, I crouched in a cluster of bushes in the middle of the clearing, roughly 40 yards from them. I did not want to get too much closer than that. That would mean putting my life at major risk.

"So... you got it, right?" Delgato asked the hyena standing in front of him.

The hyena chuckled, and gestured to the van, "Right in here, man. Ross! Hurry the fuck up!"

The other hyena, Ross I assume, opened up the back, and pulled out a large crate, carrying it back around the van. He halted in front of the other two, and dropped the crate.

The other hyena punched him hard in the arm, "Fuck, man! You trying to fuck up the merchandise?"

The other just chuckled slightly, rubbing his arm.

Delgato also chuckled, and motioned to the crate, "So, let's see it."

Delgato began to reach down, I assume to open the crate, but the seemingly in charge hyena stopped him.

"Woah, woah, po, po. Not so fast! We gotta wait for the other arrivals."

Delgato sighed at that, "We seriously can't have just one fucking peek?"

Ross shook his head, "Sorry, man. But we got a deal to keep. I know, they might be late, but they did arrange this deal, so let's just fuckin' wait."

Delgato heaved another deep sigh. The unnamed hyena pulled out what appeared to be a few cigarettes, and handed one to Ross. Then offered one to Delgato, he took it.

They all lit up, and began smoking the cigarettes. After a few moments, a smell caught my nose, a smell that I was trained to smell in the academy. Those were not cigarettes.

Suddenly, I spotted another set of headlights pulling into the dark space, driving up close to the two cars already parked here. The car stopped, and shut down. I could hear two voices inside, and one sounded awfully familiar. The car was rather fancy for one that would show up at a drug deal. I waited patiently for the doors of the car to open. They finally did, and a polar bear stepped out, and standing in said polar bear's paw, was a very familiar arctic shrew.

' _Fru Fru?_ ' I reasoned when I saw her.

No! It couldn't be! But it was. It was the mother of my god-child, Judy Big.

The polar bear carried her over to the other mammals present.

She squeaked with excitement when she saw Delgato, "Oh my god! David, darling! How's everything been going?"

David brightened up upon hearing her voice, "It's been good, Fru. I'm here today to keep the fuzz off of ya. You know how it is."

She giggled, "Oh, do I? We've almost been caught one too many times. I figured with a friend here, that was just less likely to happen! And oh my, was I right? It doesn't look like there are any cops here right now, except you. So I'd say you did your job fairly well."

The polar bear reached into one of his coat pockets, and pulled out a thick envelope.

Fru Fru did a little dance in the larger mammal's paw, I wondered if she was stoned out of her gourd at that moment.

"Here's what we promised you for being here tonight."

The bear held the envelope out to Delgato, and he took it, sticking it inside one of his pockets, "Thank you very much, Fru."

She giggled some more," Oh, no problem, darling. Now let's see what we've got here."

She scanned the crate, and the two hyenas lifted the cover off, to reveal what had to be at least a hundred kilos of cocaine inside. I thought that Fru Fru was clean. I wanted to jump out right there and place them all under arrest, but I wasn't a cop anymore, and I was there to smear Delgato, not them.

' _Save them for another time. You're here for the crooked cop._ ', I reminded myself.

Another bear stepped out of the opposite side of the vehicle from the first one, and walked over to the crate. He picked it up, and carried it to the back, opening it up, and placing the large container inside. The bear holding Fru then pulled out another envelope, about the same thickness as the first, and handed it to the hyenas.

Fru Fru gave a large grin at them as well, "And thank _you_ boys for delivery. You got it here nice and easy. I'll be sure to remember _your_ names next time."

The unnamed hyena stepped forward, " My name is Rob Yelpsid, and this is my brother, Ross Yelpsid."

She waved at them and blew them a kiss, before the bear carrying her brought her back to the car, and got inside. The vehicle started up, and pulled out of the area.

I could hear Rob and Ross getting their things together, "Alright Dave, I think we're gonna call it a night. We'll catch ya around, right?"

Delgato nodded, "Yeah, definitely. I'll be around."

Rob chuckled," Alright, man. Check ya later."

The two then hopped into their van, and pulled out as well.

I figured I had enough evidence, so I began to creep my way out of the bush cluster. I didn't realize it, but my foot was inching closer to an empty beer bottle. By the time I felt the cold material on my hind paw, it was too late.

My paw hit the bottle, knocking it over, and sending it rolling down the beaten, broken pavement.

Delgato snapped his gaze over to my location, and almost instantaneously spotted me, clearly.

I heard him start to growl lowly under his breath as he started walking slowly toward me. I felt nothing but fear as I got up and began running, but then I felt a small prick in my neck, and placed a paw on where I'd felt it, only to find a small smooth object, with a feather tail, sticking out of my neck.

I had just been tranquilized.

I felt the world around me start to close in on me. And my body began to feel like it was a million pounds. I couldn't hold myself up, and I collapsed to the ground.

The world faded around me, and all I could hear was the low chuckling of Delgato as I drifted away.

 **Nick POV**

Something wasn't right. Judy was supposed to be back at least ten minutes ago, it was 12:50 am. The meeting should've only taken about a half an hour, and she left at 11:45. That means she should've been able to record the meeting, escape with the evidence, and drop it off at the ZPD within a span of an hour. The only way that it could've really taken longer than that was if...

' _Oh god, no. Judy, where are you?_ ' I began to feel panic course through my veins.

She should've been back. What if something had gone wrong? What if she got hurt? What if she was taken? What if... What if...

' _STOP!_ ' I scolded myself for being so negative.

I couldn't go about this thing thinking only the worst. Perhaps she was just taking in the scenery. But, oh my god, what if she wasn't?!

' _Oh shit. I'm coming Judy._ ' I sprinted out of HeadStart, and set out to search for my bunny.

 **Judy POV**

Morning light flashed through the windows of a car, rousing me. I sat up slowly and blinked sleep from my eyes.

 _'Wait. Car?'_

I don't remember falling asleep in a car. Come to think of it, I can't even remember going to sleep. I remember a dark, gloomy, clearing...

Wait... clearing... dark... Dark?

' _Oh!_ '

The Warehouse! That's where I was last night. I remember it all clearly now. I could remember the clearing, the hyenas, Fru Fru, Delgato, him catching me...

' _Oh sweet cheese and crackers, no._ '

I shot up, all sleep gone from my body, I was in a police cruiser, parked behind the Precinct One building, out of sight. I banged on the windows and called for help, but soon realized that none was coming. I was locked in this car, with nobody coming to my aid any time soon.

I sat... silent... waiting for a miracle. Anything that could save me... Nick...

I began to sob softly, trying to hold back as many emotions about Nick as possible.

' _No! Stop! You're still on the field! Use your brain! Think!_ ' I scolded myself mentally.

I hit myself on the head repeatedly, trying to get some idea to come to me. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the window to one of the doors, and I peer out of the window on my door to see a very particular lion standing with an arrogant grin outside.

I hear him unlock the doors, and open mine. He reached over and grabbed me by the arm, giving me a sharp tug. I struggled in his grasp, but he was about twenty times my size, and stature, and yet, I continued to struggle.

I felt myself get hit over the head with something, and I dropped to the ground in pain. Groaning, and clutching at my head. I felt myself being picked up again. I was being dragged along the ground by my arm. I punched, I kicked, weakly. Anything I could do to get away. We began to enter Precinct One, through the main entrance. I noticed a black object hanging from his shoulder by a strap.

' _The Camera!_ '

I threw an even harder punch at his arm again.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" He snarled at me.

I threw yet another punch at him, but I could tell that all these were futile.

I let my free arm fall to my side, only to have it hit against something hard on my hip.

' _Wait. What? Did he?_ ' I wondered, hope growing in my chest.

I felt around my hip to come across something I would've thought of as a nightmare to have in my possession about ten hours ago. But now, it was like a dream come true.

I unholstered the gun, clicked it, and aimed it at Delgato. I didn't really care where I shot him, I just had to get away.

I pulled the trigger.

 **Nick POV**

I slowly approached the precinct one building. There was a slim chance, but a chance that maybe, just maybe my bunny was there.

I had been searching all night, and it was morning already. It was about time that officers usually started showing up for work. So I needed to hurry.

 _BANG!_

' _Oh Shit! Gunshot!_ ' I was instantly alerted by the sudden noise.

I began sprinting towards the police station. Hoping that what I found would be good. I slowed my pace as I neared the entrance.

There, running out of the building, was her, my bunny.

 **Judy POV**

 _BANG!_

Flesh exploded on Delgato's throat, and blood began pouring out in gushes. I struggled free from his grasp and began sprinting for the entrance, needing to get anywhere but here.

I ran out to spot a very familiar face almost instantly.

He was there! He had come for me!

"Nick!" I yelled his name as I began running towards him, and he began running towards me.

I basically tackled him, and he tried to push me off, "Carrots! Field rules!"

I then remembered and quickly got off of him, "Sorry."

He started running at a slow pace, motioning for me to follow, "It's alright. Let's just get the fuck out of here!"

We then began sprinting towards HeadStart.

 **(14 hours later)**

It was nighttime. We were back home, at Danny and Jack's mansion-like house.

Nick and I were sitting on our bed, Nick was holding me close, cuddling me into himself, and I didn't want to be anywhere else.

Tears were still coming out of my eyes. We had learned a few hours after my escape that the shot I took had, in fact, ended Officer David Delgato's life. Thankfully, nobody knew that it was me that killed him, but that didn't really help me at all.

I had just killed a mammal. I didn't just hurt him, I ended his life. Sure, he was a crook, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead.

"I love you so much, Carrots."

A shiver went down my spine as his warm breath hit my ears. I smiled with joy that I was back with my fox. Back in his arms, when I thought for a few moments that I would never be. I was afraid in those moments, not of death, but of never being able to be in Nick's arms again.

"I l-love you too, S-Slick. So, so much."

I didn't know how to deal with it at all. So, I did the only thing that made sense: I cried and nuzzled closer to my fox. I never meant for this to happen, and by how Nick took the news of Delgato's death, he hadn't either. I know that Nick wanted what was best for me, but I felt that I didn't even deserve him. I didn't deserve anything after what I had done.

My tears kept coming in waves, and Nick rubbed my back, gently hushing me.

"Carrots... Listen, Carrots."

I couldn't respond, I wasn't physically capable of doing so. I couldn't keep up with all the emotions coursing through my veins. Sorrow, guilt, anger, regret, pity. I couldn't take it.

I felt Nick shake me slightly, trying to calm me down.

"Judy. You can't beat yourself up this badly about the whole thing. You did what you had to. Who knows what could've happened to you if you hadn't. You could've been arrested, put in jail for life, maybe even killed! Don't you realize that what you did saved your life? You are a brilliant, sweet bunny. You know that what you did was with good reason. Just be grateful that we can be back together."

She squeezed me tighter, "I am."

 **Nick POV**

It broke my heart seeing my cute bunny like this. She was usually upbeat, enthusiastic, and lively. Now she was down, somber, and stressed out. I just wanted her to feel loved, and I was doing my hardest to make sure that she did. She needed a lot of affection in a time like this, being the emotional bunny she is.

I squeezed her tightly, trying as hard as I possibly could to comfort her.

She separated from me briefly, and brought her muzzle to mine, trying to free herself of the stress through affection towards me. I didn't mind, I just wanted her to be happy again.

I then felt her begin to tug at the buttons on my shirt, and I instantly knew where this was going.

' _Oh boy, here we go._ '

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Yay, I finally decided to make a chapter with a happy ending. This chapter was honestly more about Nick and Judy's relationship than anything else really. Like we said before, we're getting into the main story, so things are gonna start getting into the super intense range. We greatly appreciate any and every Follow, Favorite, and Review we get. We love them so much. Thank you to all those who have.**

 **Feel free to leave a review to tell us what you thought of the chapter, like always, the review doesn't have to be nice, it just has to be relevant. We don't accept hate reviews here.**

 **Give Lupin props for such an amazing job at editing, he deserves it.**

 **Lupin here. Do we know we are evil for cutting the chapter right before the steamy stuff? Yes, yes we do. We had three different ideas on where to end this chapter and I felt this would be the best and most evil place to end the chapter. Will there be some citrus in the next chapter? Maybe, if you ask nicely. Anyways, OneHit and I are both gun enthusiasts, so we spent well over an hour discussing the different weaponry that the main characters will be using throughout the story. Needless to say, the conversation was over 5k words on discussing the pros and cons of each gun we selected for their respective characters. Until next time!**

 **Couldn't come up with a pun for Colt, sorry.**

 **That burned through another eight sets!**

 **OneHit and Lupin, Out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love and Loss

**Hey everyone.**

 **Welcome to yet another chapter of the OneHit and Lupin special: Dim Light. Sorry about taking a while on this, but like I said in the last chapter of** _ **Wilde Law,**_ **kind of dealing with life shit. Not dealing with too much life shit as of this moment, luckily. Hopefully it stays that way, so we can get more updates to you peeps. Thanks for sticking with us. Really means a lot.**

 **Lupin here. As promised, here is some WildeHopps smut. Yeah…. See my note at the end of the chapter :)**

 **Content Warning: This chapter contains major explicit content, so tread lightly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _You done a lot of killing?" "No." "You will!"_ -Wardaddy (Fury)

 **Chapter 9: Love and Loss**

 **Nick POV**

I then felt her begin to tug at the buttons on my shirt, and I instantly knew where this was going.

' _Oh boy, here we go._ '

"Wait. Judy. Are you sure you want to do this now?" I said as I placed my paw over hers to stop her.

"Please Nick. I thought I was going to never see you again. I need this." Judy said while clinging to my shirt.

"Ok, Carrot. But if you want to stop at any time, just say so. I've wanted this for so long, but I don't want to push you."

"You're not, I promise." She spoke hastily as she leaned into me again.

We leaned back into the bed as we were passionately locked together. She began to pull at my shirt again, and I accepted it this time. She played with the buttons on my shirt for a long time.

"Hehe. Need some help there fluff butt?" I teased.

I reached down to my shirt, and began to undo the buttons myself. It took me a few moments. As soon as I got the last button undone she threw open my shirt and nuzzled into my chest, inhaling deeply. I gave a slight hum at her action, and she looked up, smiling at me. I smiled down at her and then rubbed my chin on top of her head and over the top of her muzzle, marking her.

"Nick? Did you just…" She started to ask.

"Did I just mark you? Yes. Yes I did" I answer, interrupting her.

Her eyes widened to their max, and I was worried she might slap me for a moment, but she surprised me by lunging at my face and showering me in kisses all over. I pushed her back slightly and stared into her eyes.

"Okay… Not what I was expecting in the least. Not that I'm complaining." I smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

She lowered her face back down to my chest and began to resume her sniffing around, I chuckled at this and placed both paws on her back, rubbing around, and feeling under her rump.

She rose from my chest and climbed up to my face, and she slowly, but aggressively pressed her lips to mine, slipping her tongue inside my mouth, I accepted it graciously, and placed a paw on her torso.

She rose off of my face and looked down, seeming to realize something. She then placed both paws on her shirt, beginning to pull it off. I chortled as I watched her hastily pulling at her clothing.

"Fluff, what is with you and removing clothing?" I placed my paws behind my head as she gave me a silencing stare.

She finished pulling her top off, and leaned back into me. I wrapped my arms around her, and placed both paws on her back, running my claws through the fur on her back. I heard her moan lowly around my fur. I took one paw off of her back and gazed at the sharp claws on the tips of each of my fingers.

' _It's been a while_ ', I thought to myself as I placed the paw back on her form gently.

She lifted herself ever so slightly off of my body, and pushed her way slowly down the length of my body. I watched as she slowly traveled down my torso, inhaling my scent the whole way down. I arched my brow as her head came down to my waist. Her eyes widened to their max as she looked at the bulge that was slowly growing in my pants.

"Like what you see, Fluff?" I smirked down at her.

"Wow… That's ummm… A bit bigger than I was expecting." She said, a bit shocked.

"It's only slightly above average for a fox, Carrots." My smirk grew at my own words.

She slowly raised her gaze to mine, her eyes showing complete shock, "What?! You can't be serious?!"

"I wish I was kidding, Carrots."

She took a deep breath, and resumed her staring. She slowly reached down to my pants, and began to pull down very slowly, as though bracing herself for what she was about to see. She pulled the pant waist over my boxers, and I just laid back while she was busy with her task.

 **Judy POV**

As I got Nick's pants off, I got a better view of his growing foxhood.

' _Wow. That is definitely MUCH bigger than any bunnies!'_ I thought to myself.

I slowly and cautiously reached for his boxers, but before I grasped them, Nick leaned forward slightly and placed a paw on my shoulder.

I looked up to gaze into his entrancing emerald eyes, he had a serious expression on his face as he spoke slowly and softly, "Carrots… I need to know that you're completely sure, and it's not just your guilt talking."

I slowly nodded, and held his gaze, fighting all urges to continue as quickly as possible.

"Nick… I told you… I _need_ this."

He leaned back, and seemed to relax slightly, "Okay, carry on, Carrots."

I gave a slight sigh of relief, and grasped his boxers, pulling them slowly and carefully. I finished pulling his boxers over his legs, and I gasped in shock at what I saw. It wasn't anything that even resembled "slightly above average".

I couldn't control what slipped out of my mouth next, "Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

I looked up at Nick, and he smiled with warmth. I returned the smile, and returned my gaze to his sizable member. I took a few deep breaths before very slowly reaching a paw down. I grasped his member in my paw slowly. I leaned my head down at an equal pace to make sure Nick was comfortable and prepared the whole time.

I stuck my tongue out, and slowly ran it along his entire length. I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me, and I could tell that Nick felt the same way, because he let out a deep throated moan. I smiled, realizing I was making him feel good. I leaned down once more, and took the tip of his member in my mouth. I ran my lips down as far as I possibly could without gagging, and ran them back up afterwards. I repeated the motion over and over, Nick moaning loudly, and I think I could even hear a small purr. I continued to pleasure my fox as he placed a paw on my head. He ran a claw between my ears, invoking a purr out of me.

I heard Nick stutter something as I ran my mouth down his member, "F-Fluff... I'm g-getting close."

I barely heard his warning, I was too in the moment to pay attention to anything else, even if it was my fox's handsome voice.

He moaned louder by the second.

"Carrots! Ungh... You're alm-most there. P-Please keep... keep going."

I went faster to make sure that nothing prevented Nick's fast approaching climax.

Suddenly, Nick let out a pleasured moan, "Agh, Carrots... I-I'm..."

I felt his muscles grow taut. I then felt something explode into my mouth, nearly making me gag, but I wasn't going to do that with Nick here. I looked up slightly to see Nick staring at me with intense love in his eyes. I swallowed as hard as I could, but could barely manage. I then sat up from Nick's member, and crawled up his torso once more. I sat on his chest as he gazed deep into my eyes. His expression was that of love and warmth. I leaned forward, and attacked him with yet another long, passionate kiss. I don't know if Nick was aware of what had just been in my mouth, but if he was, he didn't really seem to care.

Then, he pushed me off of him slightly, and I sat back down on his soft chest.

A smirk then appeared on his face, "Your turn."

My eyes widened.

 _'Wait. What does he mea... Oh. Right'_ I thought to myself.

I nodded slowly, staring into his hypnotic eyes, "Uh... okay."

His warm smile returned. He sat up, grabbed me, and laid me down on the bed.

 **Nick POV**

I laid Judy down on the bed, and leaned my muzzle down to hers for another kiss. She leaned up and locked her lips to mine once more. We remained like that for a few moments, feeling each other's' warmth flow between us.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, but I wanted to show Judy my gratitude for what she had done for me. I lifted myself off of her, and looked into her eyes again.

"Ready, Carrots?"

She nodded, and I flashed a smirk. I moved myself down her smaller form, and trailed my claws through her chest fur as I was making the transition. I stopped at her waist, and grabbed ahold of her pants, pulling gently, so as to not rush anything. I pulled the pants over her legs, and exposed her white panties. I then looked up to my bunny's face. She almost immediately nodded when I caught her eye. I then lowered my gaze once again. I gripped her panties firmly, and pulled them down over her legs, exposing her lower half completely. She seemed kind of unprepared, because I looked back into her beautiful amethyst eyes, and I noticed a small blush through the fur on her cheeks.

I gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry, Carrots. I'll make you feel really good."

She seemed to believe me, because her smile returned. She then leaned her head back.

"Okay, you big, handsome fox."

I chuckled at her compliment, and resumed what I was doing. I moved her legs apart, and lowered my nose between her thighs. I then began to run my tongue along her opening, invoking a moan out of her. I felt her muscles tense up at my touch, and her back arched slightly.

"Oh... Oh, Nick..."

I then smiled at the thought of me giving my bunny pleasure. She deserved it, for being the best mammal in my life. She really was the one who turned my life around, and gave me hope.

I then leaned down once again, and 'explored' her opening a little more. I felt a sense of accomplishment as I heard her moan in intense pleasure at my actions. I made an in and out motion with my tongue, which seemed to hit the spot for her, so I just continued in that same way.

I heard her moans grow louder as she seemed to be nearing her climax.

"Ungh… Nick! You're making me…"

I slightly flinched in surprise as her climax filled my mouth, and then dripped onto the bed.

I leaned back, and moved to a sitting position on the bed. Judy sat up as well, looked at me, and smiled.

She chuckled, "Uh… Yeah. Sorry for not warning you."

I just shrugged, and smiled warmly at her, and she returned it.

I could tell by the way she had reacted that she had never done anything like this before, she hadn't ever felt someone love her like this before, and I was thankful for that. That meant I was the first one she'd ever truly allowed to get this close to her before. And just for that reason, I felt like the luckiest fox ever.

 **Judy POV**

Nick laid me down on the bed, and I felt nervousness creep its way beneath my fur.

"Nick?" I spoke with an uncertain tone.

He gazed deep into my eyes, "Yeah, Carrots?"

I tried to figure out just what I wanted to say to him, "Will… Will it hurt?"

His expression changed to show understanding, and reassurance, "I won't lie to you, Carrots. It may at the beginning, but it'll feel better after a short time, don't worry."

I found comfort in his words, and relaxed slightly. He positioned his body on top of mine, so that he was parallel to me, but elevated off of my body. He leaned his muzzle down and locked his lips to mine, on the attack this time. He slipped in tongue through my lips, and made contact with mine. I cherished the moment as long as I possibly could. He lifted his muzzle from mine, and smiled comfortingly at me. I returned the smile, and waited for him to give me his love. He placed one paw on my shoulder.

"Are you ready, Carrots?"

I smiled and nodded, making sure I looked as convincing as possible, when in all honesty, I was somewhat freaking out.

' _What if he doesn't like it?_ ' I asked myself, although I was hoping that my worries were just that: worries.

Nick moved himself forward slowly, and I felt his large member begin to enter me. I moaned loudly, and leaned forward to press my muzzle into Nick's chest.

He chuckled, "Wow, Carrots. You sure are quick to respond."

He then moved forward further, deepening our connection. He went about as far as he could go, and stopped. He then slid back, and forth, causing my screams of pleasure to only grow louder. I was sure they had to have been able to hear me over a mile away. Nick continued his motions, and I felt my buildup becoming stronger, and stronger, until I thought I might burst right then and there. I held it in as long as possible, though. So that I could live in the moment. This moment was the moment of Nick and I demonstrating our love for each other.

"AAH… Nick! Don't stop! Keep going!"

He continued to move back and forth above me, and the pleasure became indescribable.

Nick panted a few words into my ear, "Carrots… I… I love you s-so much."

I responded as slowly and quietly as I could manage, "Oh, Nick… I love… you too."

And at that, the floodgates opened, and Nick and I met with both our climaxes. I let out a moan that made me thankful that we were the only ones home currently. Nick grunted on top of me, and also let out a slight growl. I felt his climax fill me to my max. And he slowly leaned his body to the side, and laid himself down beside me. We were both facing each other, and gazing into each other's' eyes.

I then felt like something was inflating inside me, and I let out a grunt.

"Ah… N-Nick… What's th-that?"

He chuckled quietly, and said in my ear, "Let's just say we get to stay 'love-locked' for a bit longer, Carrots."

I gave him a confused look, "Uh… What do you mean?"

He smiled warmly, and explained, "Okay, so foxes have this thing called a knot. It's meant to keep our seed inside our mate after we climax. Does that make sense?"

I understood then, and nodded. "Well, if it means we get to stay like this for longer, than it's fine by me, Slick."

I buried my face into his neck, and inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent. I hummed into his fur, and I heard him chortle.

"What, Carrots? Do I smell that good?"

I pressed myself closer to his larger frame, and replied, "Do you smell that good? Yes. Yes you do."

We shared a small laugh, and I began to feel the grip inside me release its hold. Nick sighed, and grabbed onto my shoulders, separating me from him gently.

I tried to cling onto him, but his gentle voice spoke, "Carrots, come on. As much as I wish we could, we can't stay like this forever."

I sighed in acceptance, and he gently pulled me off of him. I groaned, and sat up, he sat up as well and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Carrots. We'll have more opportunities."

That made me feel a little bit better. Knowing that Nick wasn't just going to stop paying attention to me. It just showed what a sweet, loving fox he was.

 **Nick POV**

Judy and I were sitting on one of the couches in the living room. Judy was in my lap, and I was holding her close. I was stroking her ears with one paw, and holding her body to mine with the other. Her body was relaxed, and her eyes were closed. I wouldn't have even known she was awake until she spoke.

"Hey, Nick?"

I held her closer, "Yeah, Carrots?"

She pushed away from me slightly to stare into my eyes for a few moments. I could tell something was bugging her based on her expression. She looked serious, and somber. She appeared as though she had a lot to ask, but didn't really know how to word it. I just gazed back at her intently, waiting for her to speak.

She took a deep breath before she began, "Nick? I've been meaning to ask you… and don't take it the wrong way, please. But I've been meaning to ask you: how do you do it?"

I was confused as to what she was talking about. She could've been referring to anything that I do, but deep down, I knew she could only be talking about one thing, and I knew that this talk had to come at some point.

"Do what, Carrots?" I replied calmly.

She sighed, and she dropped her gaze, avoiding my eyes. "You know… kill mammals… How do you do it, and not feel terrible afterwards?"

I processed the question very carefully. I didn't want to say anything that would scare her, but I didn't want to stray from the truth. She needed to know the truth, plain and simple, but what if it was too much for her?

I decided to give her the truth she needed to hear, "Well… I guess it kinda gets easier after the first fifty or so."

She raised her eyes back to mine, and I could see that I must've triggered something inside of her. Her eyes were wide, her bottom lip was slightly quivering, and her expression was fearful.

"Wh-What? Nick... How many mammals have you k-killed?"

I sighed somberly, I couldn't lie to her, "I'd say just above 120."

Her jaw basically dropped to the floor, and her eyes widened to their limits. She shook her head, and pushed off of me, standing up.

She backed away from me, giving me an expression of disgust, "One hundred twenty?! Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick! When were you going tell me this?!"

I looked into her frightened eyes with a calm expression on my face, but I felt fear inside. Fear of losing her. She was still new to this kind of thing, meaning she was more likely to break. I needed her with me now more than ever. So it was rational to feel some fear.

I kept a level head, and spoke gently, but with seriousness, "Judy, that's just how things happen in this job. You do what you gotta do, and if you don't, you die."

She shook her head, "No! I refuse to believe that _killing_ is the only way to not die."

I closed my eyes, "I didn't say it was the only way, Carrots. I said it's the only way in _this job_."

Her expression became more angry than fearful now, "And what is this job even for? Why is it so important that you think you need to be a part of it? Why do you think you need to kill mammals just to stay a part of it? What does this job do for anyone?"

I narrowed my eyes, and stood up. I raised my voice slightly, "It keeps them alive, Judy. It keeps them safe, it keeps them breathing. Many of the mammals you knew at the ZPD would not be alive today if it hadn't been for HeadStart. So call us criminals all you want, but in all honesty, we take lives to save lives, and that's all we've ever done!"

She seemed surprised that I was defending HeadStart the way I was. She might not have believed it, but HeadStart was filled with mammals who wanted only good things for good mammals. They never enjoyed hurting innocents, although, sometimes it had to be done. I had been in HeadStart for ten years before I got out. I decided it was too late for me to make a difference in the city. Judy changed my perception of that, and that's why I needed her with me. But I needed her to understand just as much as I needed her with me. I needed her to understand that any bad thing I did was for a good reason.

"Nick… are you trying to say that killing mammals is right?"

I locked eyes with her as she started speaking again, "Are you saying it's _right_ to hurt mammals?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, Carrots. But sometimes it's the only way to make sure that good is achieved. The ZPD has proven multiple times that they possess no ability to make a difference, so we're here to do it for them."

Her glare intensified, "So you're saying that you're _better_ than the ZPD?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Are you going to stand there and tell me that the ZPD is better than us?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself, clearly seeing my point. I saw as tears began to flow down the sides of her cheeks. She shook her head, seemingly not knowing what to say anymore. I walked forward with outstretched arms, but she backed away from me.

She was shaking her head, tears still flowing, and an expression of rage on her face. "You just stay _right there_."

I felt as sorrow began to seep its way into my heart. "But Judy… I love you."

She shook her head again. "No. Stay away from me… You're heartless."

That remark jabbed a knife into my heart, and twisted it. I felt an intense pain crawl up inside me. I couldn't believe Judy had just said that to me. She told me she loved me. I wanted to break down right then and there, but I held my composure, and kept a straight face.

"No, Judy. You're wrong. I'm not heartless. It's just that I, unlike _you_ , have learned how to use my heart less."

Her eyes widened at that statement, and she shook her head again. "Y-You're a _monster_!"

She then ran past me to the door, threw it open, and ran out.

' _She left me._ ' One part of me said, with complete and utter sorrow.

The other part of me spoke with complete blunt honesty, ' _What'd you expect?_ '

I dropped to my knees. A knife had just been jabbed into my heart, and twisted, leaving me nothing but a broken mess. I just stared out the door after my bunny, who was probably running far away from here, away from me. All I had wanted was for her to understand, but there was no chance of that now. I began to feel nauseous, and I bent down, keeping myself off the ground with my paws. I remained like that as a consistent stream of tears blurred my vision, and fell to the floor.

In the darkness of this world. Judy is the only light I can find.

The light grows dim.

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **Just kidding! Woo! That was a shorter chapter, but it was nonetheless meaningful to the story. The purpose of this chapter was to introduce one of the conflicts of the story. But that's just one of the conflicts. There are more to come, believe me. This is our first smut chapter. If I did poorly… oops.**

 **Feel free to follow/favorite the story if you liked the chapter. Any and every one we get is greatly appreciated. Also, feel free to give us your feedback either by posting a review or sending a PM. Like always, feedback doesn't have to be nice, it just can't be pointless bashing or hate.**

 **Lupin here. I just want to say, "Don't blame me for the smut!" XD We tried to write this together, but after an hour, it became very apparent that a gay wolf can't write straight smut. The voice chat basically broke down to us giggling like teenage girls and making lewd jokes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let us know how OneHit did on the smut. We really need the feedback because there might be more, later down the line, but I can't confirm anything, you will just have to wait and find out. :P**

 **Thanks for reading, I need some stem cells or something to grow back my fingers.**

 **OneHit and Lupin, Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Uncertainty

**Lupin here. OneHit is here somewhere. Not sure where, but I'm sure he is doing whatever it is that OneHits do. Anyways, here is chapter 10 of Dim Light. This was a bit of a tough one to write, for us, because there is SO MUCH internal dialogue. We bounced back and forth a bunch while writing the dialogue, to try to make it sound more natural.**

 **The quote below is from one of my favorite songs "Fear by . ". I feel the quote really works for what is going on in this chapter.**

 **Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _It is the fear that makes you blind. It is the fear that keeps you sad._ " Fear - Mind In a Box.

 **Chapter 10: Uncertainty**

 **Judy POV**

I ran and just continued to run. It was all too much. I thought I knew Nick, but what he just told me, was just…

' _How could he be so calm and relaxed about that?! He's killed so many mammals and he acts like it's as normal as getting coffee in the morning!'_

Seeing the video of him killing those mammals was one thing, but hearing it straight from his muzzle was completely different.

' _I thought I could trust him, but how could I ever trust someone like that?_ '

I ran non-stop until I was sure I was at least a mile from that unholy place. I skidded to a halt next to a streetlamp. There wasn't much light around and it was nearly pitch black that night.

' _And I mated with him! What was I thinking?! Oh sweet cheese and crackers! What would my parents think if they found out!?'_

As I stood by the streetlight I could hear the sounds of the city. I had completely forgotten about the city I had come to know and love. But I couldn't go back there. I'd have quickly ended up in jail if I went back into the city center.

' _I can't go back to my apartment, Bogo probably has officers watching it and that will be the first place Nick goes to find me. I can't go home, to BunnyBurrow, because they will look for me there. And there is no way I will go back to those murderers! I have nowhere to go!'_

I began walking straight forward, with no particular target in mind, I was just distancing myself from those monsters. I could hear the night activity of the city clearly after a few moments. I looked behind me every now and then to see if I was being followed. Everything around me seemed eerily quiet, though. I hadn't walked down the streets of Zootopia at night, by myself, before. The strangest thing was that there was nobody else around. I couldn't see another mammal anywhere. I decided to head to a more populated part of the city.

Thinking back to the first time Nick brought me here, I remembered that there was a park nearby and I started to head in that direction. I figured I might start to find some city life if I was near there.

I walked hastily down the sidewalk, keeping my ears alert for any possible threats. I still didn't hear anybody else, even as I got closer to the park. The city was never this quiet. Why now? Did a curfew get established and I didn't know about it?

I was within striking distance of the park when I heard a sharp whisper to my right.

"Hey! You lost, little bunny?"

The instant I heard that, I began charging off in the direction of the park, not looking back. I ran past the entrance to the park without even realizing it. I soon came to a stop and realized I had passed my destination.

I sighed and turned around, retracing my steps. That growl did not sound friendly and there was no way I was going to stick around to test that theory.

I neared the park for the second time and thankfully there wasn't any unfriendly voices meeting me, before the entrance of the park did. I trudged through the gate of the park, not knowing what would await me inside. I only hoped it would be more civilians. There were no lights illuminating the path ahead, making me much more hesitant on continuing forward. I mustered up all the courage I could and marched onward.

I continued on deeper into the park hoping to find an area that was lit up so that I could just sit and think. I had a lot of very big decisions to make with very little time before someone found me. And I wasn't looking forward to anyone finding me because it would be bad no matter who it was.

The deeper I went into the park, the more frightening it became. I would've expected to see at least one activated light at that point, but there were none in sight. My prey-based eyesight wasn't capable of very high end night-vision. My strong-willed march became more of a weak trudge the father I advanced.

As I rounded a corner on the path that I was following I could barely make out a bench, a few feet in front of me, and decided to finally sit down. I sat down, even though the only light in the area was from the waning moon, barely breaking through the trees.

I perked my ears to listen for any approaching pawsteps, but I never heard anything. The only noises present were the slight breeze and the leaves rustling.

I sighed, wishing that there was a friendly face around. I wished my parents were here. They would make me feel ultimately better.

' _Maybe I'll call them in the morning_.'

I decided it would probably be best to find a place to sleep in the park for the remainder of the night, no matter how creepy it might be.

' _Who would mess with me here? What would be the point?_ '

 **Nick POV**

I didn't know what to do. Judy, my light in the dark, just left me. I was completely broken.

"I guess the scouts were right. How could anyone trust a lowlife fox like me?!" I spoke out to no one.

I just curled up and started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go after her because that would only hurt more seeing her run from me again. I also knew I couldn't just let her go, it wasn't safe for her out there. I was afraid of what Headstart might have to do.

"Shit! What if the ZPD finds her? I can't let them get their paws on her!"

There was only one problem. I wasn't good at tracking mammals, especially not in the city. But I knew someone who was.

As though on cue, I heard the front door open. I whipped around to see one very worn out looking fox step in. I shot up from the couch and half yelled, "Danny!"

He seemed surprised at my urgent tone, "Uh… yeah? What is it?"

I ran up to him, "I need you to find Judy and make sure nobody hurts her!"

"Why? Shouldn't you go out and be protecting your bunny? What is going on anyways?"

I felt a few tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I blinked them away and remained as professional as possible, "Judy ran off! She found out the full nature of my reputation… well… maybe not the _full_ nature. But that's not the point! I'm asking something very simple of you!"

"Ok… What exactly did she find out? Is she at risk of being a loose end?"

"She asked me how we can go about our lives with the knowledge that we kill other mammals and I kinda just blew it off and told her my kill count. She freaked out and ran. Please, just make sure nothing bad happens to her!"

Danny facepawed, "Nicky, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: you're a fucking moron. I'll be back in a little while. Hopefully I'll have your bunny with me. If I don't, it'll be for one of two reasons: either I couldn't convince her to come back, in which case she's probably dead. Or she's dead before I even get there."

 **Judy POV**

"Hehe. You sure know how to run. Don't you, bunny?" I heard the voice from earlier say.

I jumped up and immediately started looking around. With it being so dark and my limited vision, I couldn't pinpoint the location the voice came from, but it definitely did not sound friendly.

"So boys… What do you think we should do with this cute little bunny?"

I then heard two other mammals snickering, just out of the range of my vision.

' _Shit… This isn't good.'_

I then saw a very brief flash, followed by the sound of fading pawsteps, as though someone was running away.

I heard the snickering stop and a few growls could be heard all around me. I heard one of the mammals say to the rest of his posse, "What the fuck was that?!"

The mammal who sounded as though he was directly behind me responded, "Doesn't matter. Back to the little bunny."

I curled up on the bench, hoping that it was just a nightmare. Though I knew it wasn't, I held on to that false hope as I felt the mammals closing in on me. I felt a large paw grab me by the neck and yank me upward. The mammal tightened their grip to the point where I was no longer able to breathe. I struggled in his grip, but to no avail.

' _Nick… Please help!_ ' I thought as my vision faded away to darkness.

 **Danny POV**

I walked out of the house, returning to the night breeze.

' _Goddammit, Nicky! Always needing something._ '

I knelt down and sniffed the ground near the entrance to the house, easily picking up that bunny's scent. I shook my head and ran off into the night, relishing the breeze in my fur as I ran.

I'd had a long day, but this was for Nicky, and I couldn't just let his bunny get killed by a gang of thugs or drug dealers. I kept her scent trail all the way to the main part of the city. I walked along the sidewalk, keeping my eyes peeled and my ears alert for any movement.

' _Ugh… What was he thinking?! You can't be so nonchalant about things like that. It takes a gentle paw, but I guess that's Nicky for you.'_

I noticed a park up ahead and her scent was becoming stronger, however I noticed a few other scents that seemed to be going in the same direction and were just as fresh as hers.

' _*Sigh* What trouble has that bunny gotten into now?!'_

I ran past the entrance to the park and noticed that it was poorly lit.

' _Good thing I'm not a fucking bunny._ '

I ran into the park and kept my ears out for any threats. After all, it was a typical eerie night city environment. There was more than likely unfriendly faces around somewhere.

I walked for a few moments through the unfamiliar park. I didn't come through the city for recreational purposes that often, too many potential threats.

Suddenly, I heard a deep, gruff voice. I could make out a few choice words.

" _Alan… grab… bunny…_ "

My eyes widened at the word _bunny_. I brought a paw up to the holster on my shoulder harness and gripped the gun handle sticking out of it. I pulled the gun out of the holster and reached into my black coat. I pulled out a black suppressor and placed it on the threads of the M9 in my right paw. I screwed the black cylinder on as I walked, not looking around, focusing completely on the noise straight ahead. Three figures soon came into view. There was a fox, a wolf, and a black bear. The wolf appeared to be carrying something. I crept closer to the three mammals and examined the object in the wolf's arms more closely.

' _Oh, you gotta be kidding me_!' I thought as I growled inwardly.

The wolf was holding that bunny in his arms. She didn't seem to be fighting back. In fact, she seemed a little too calm for her own good. I looked a little closer and saw that she wasn't moving at all.

' _Oh fuck. Am I too late?_ '

I stood tall and hid the gun behind my back. I walked slowly toward the mammals and called out to them. "Hey! You guys need any help with that bunny?"

All of their gazes instantly snapped to me. They all gained worried looks on their faces.

The fox was the first to speak out after a few moments of silence, "Uh… Depends. Are you a cop?"

I shook my head, "If I was a cop, I'd probably be yelling and screaming, telling you to drop the bunny."

The three exchanged glances and nodded to one another. The fox spoke out again, "Yeah, sure. Just help us get her out of here without any fuckin' cops droppin' us."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

I followed in their wake as they continued forward. I tried to make out any sort of indication for who they might've worked for. But they showed no affiliation with anything.

' _Probably just some dumbass street thugs_.'

The fact that they didn't even ask me to take my right paw out from behind my back shows ignorance.

' _This is gonna be too easy_.' I thought as I clicked the safety off of my gun and raised it at the bear first.

' _Biggest first_.'

I squeezed the trigger and a split second later the bear fell forward with a sizable hole in the back of his head.

"WHAT THE…" the wolf never had the chance to finish his sentence as I placed two shots into chest, making sure that I wouldn't hit Judy.

The fox quickly started to run away, but he was no match for my aim and a speeding bullet. One well-placed shot through his heart ended his little attempt to get away. I sighed, reached down to pick up the four shell casings and then walked towards where the wolf and bunny were.

My paws landed in a pool of blood with each step toward the bunny and when I stopped beside her, her fur seemed to be soaked. I reached down and nudged her slightly. She was either dead, alive, or about to make a really stupid choice.

 **Judy POV**

Consciousness slowly returned to me and I was able to make out a distant sounding voice.

"Hey. Wake up… Hello? Wake up, goddammit. I don't have all fuckin' night."

I slowly blinked open my eyes and looked around, only to be met by complete darkness. My fur felt wet. No. More like drenched. I slowly pushed myself off the concrete. I felt two paws grab me and lift me to my paws. I staggered slightly once I was standing, but I regained my balance after a few seconds.

I whispered to the unknown mammal speaking to me, "N-Nick… is that you?"

"Close. Right species. Wrong fox."

I blinked my eyes, weariness setting in, "C-Can we go home now?"

I wasn't still fully recovered from my unconsciousness, so I quickly attempted to take the question back, "No, no. I don't want to go back there. Get away from me!"

I heard a scoff, "That's the thanks I get? Whatever. It's not like I just saved your life or anything."

I tried to pinpoint the voice in my memory. It soon hit me, "Danny?..."

"Bingo."

I gasped, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

I heard a small chuckle, "Just needed to deliver a message. All I want to say is: Nick loves you, he really does. And he only does bad things to protect good mammals and mammals he cares about. He isn't a cold blooded murderer."

I growled slightly, "I can't believe I'm hearing this again."

"Listen bunny. The world isn't a pretty place. It is filled with bad mammals. The ZPD may think that they keep everyone in line and keep the city safe, but that is a lie. It is organizations, like ours, that are the true keepers of peace. Yes, we kill mammals, but we don't just go around like some group of thugs and killing indiscriminately. We kill when we have to. We don't like it, but in order to keep this city alive, it is a sacrifice we have to make."

"Take right now for example. You were just assaulted and were being kidnapped. I killed the three mammals, who were going to do horrible things to you. Where was your _righteous_ ZPD to come and save you? Nowhere. Because they can't protect you."

I broke down in tears, while attempting to address what Danny just said, "But why do I h-have to be a p-part of it."

Danny grunted, "You never fucking _had_ to be a part of it. You chose to come with us that day, we didn't force you to."

I broke down further and I heard him sigh over the sound of my sobbing, "Listen, I'll put it simply: you have two days to decide on whether you want to come back or not. After that, you can't come back. It's that simple. Choose wisely."

And at that, I heard pawsteps moving away from me. The pawsteps faded, and faded, until I was left all alone again.

' _This has to be a nightmare_.'

But once again, I knew it wasn't.

 **Nick POV**

I couldn't cease my rapid breathing. I felt tears continuously flow from my eyes as I worried about my bunny. I wasn't worried about her not coming back with Danny because I wouldn't see her again. I was worried about her not coming back with Danny because that might be her last chance _to_ come back to me.

Suddenly, I heard the door swing open. Followed by the sound of pawsteps entering the house and the door closing behind them. I stood up from the couch and looked toward the front door. I saw Danny standing there. Just Danny.

I walked hastily up to him, "Where is she?!"

He sighed and shook his head, "Look, Nicky I-"

I yelled at him, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She is safe… For now…"

I started pulling at my ears in fear and frustration, "What do you mean _for now_?"

"I gave her two days to think it over. After that, it is out of my paws. I can only bend the rules so much before I get in trouble with Felix."

I attempted to steady my breathing, "Are you sure two days is enough?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, but it's all I can give her. You best feel lucky that I found her first. Well… not exactly first, but you get my point."

I nodded, "Can't you take me to her and let me try to convince her to come back."

Danny scoffed, "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. What is it with you and wanting to make things worse?"

I gave him a confused expression, "Worse? How could this possibly get any worse?"

He gave a nervous smile, "Well, where do we start on the mile long list?"

I groaned loudly, "Fine, but make sure you tell Felix to keep her under surveillance. I don't want anything bad to happen while she's deciding."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Anything for you, Nicky. Have fun these next couple days."

I growled, "Fuck you."

He chuckled, "Just messing around. I'll make sure she has a few secretive bodyguards, don't worry."

 **Judy POV**

After Danny left I just started to wander around aimlessly again. At this point I really didn't know where I was anymore, nor did I really care.

' _What do I do?! Danny is right, where was the ZPD? They are supposed to serve and protect, but I was almost kidnapped just now. But what about Nick and the rest of them? I'm grateful that Danny saved my life, but was it truly necessary to kill my would-be kidnappers?'_

' _He was outnumbered and two of the mammals were definitely bigger than him, so I can see why he would use more lethal force. Ughhhh! He killed to protect me. Is killing truly evil, if it is to protect?'_

' _Nonsense! Killing is wrong and that's all there is to it! I can't stoop down to the same level as those evil bastards_.'

' _But you killed someone_.'

I stopped dead in my tracks at that thought. I had killed someone. Not just anyone, a former comrade. A police officer...

' _I can't believe I ignored it this whole time._ _Does that make me just as bad as them?_ '

I growled at myself.

' _No! I killed one mammal who was more than likely going to find a way to see me killed! They've killed many mammals who weren't a threat to them!_ '

' _But, Danny did just kill to save my life… Ugh… Why does this have to be so complicated?!'_

I began wandering once more, trying to find a well-lit place to rest.

' _You have two days to decide on whether you want to come back or not. After that, you can't come back.'_

Danny's words rang in my head and I felt worry begin to flow through me. What did he mean? Why couldn't I go back after two days? I felt a prick of anxiety.

' _What if Nick hates me?_ '

I growled again and hit myself on the head.

' _Who cares if that evil fox hates you_?!"

No matter how much I tried to push my worries aside, they still attacked me relentlessly. As much as I wanted to just write off that fox as just like all of the other mammals, deep down I still cared about him.

' _Ugh… Okay. Time to make your decision, you dumb bunny. You only have two days!'_

' _Do I return to Nick and just accept what they are trying to tell me, go to the ZPD and turn myself in, or be on the run for the rest of my life because I can't return home?'_

My breathing quickened and I started hyperventilating. I grabbed my ears and pulled them back. This decision was the most difficult I'd ever had to make. Though deep down, I knew it shouldn't be.

' _I need to go back._ '

' _It's not that simple._ '

"Who are you talking to, miss?"

I jumped at a voice behind me and I whipped around. I was met with the face of a young badger. I sighed, calming down.

I waved the badger off, "Sorry, didn't realize I was talking out loud."

The badger looked confused, "Uh… okay."

And at that, he walked away, leaving me alone again. I continued walking, not caring whether a police officer spotted me at this point. I was too exhausted.

' _Well… Running for the rest of my life is out of the question, so… Do I want to chance going to prison for life, or go into a life where I'm surrounded by mammals who kill other mammals for some "greater good"?'_

My emotions were overwhelming me. The choice had already been made in my heart, but I still wasn't sure if it was the right one.

Every part of me told me to go back to Nick, but Nick was a murderer.

' _Nick loves you, he really does._ '

Tears began welling up in my eyes as I remembered Danny's words.

' _He was right. Nick can't be a cold blooded murderer. There's just no way_.'

With my decision finally made and started to turn around and realized I was lost. Really lost.

' _Oh sweet cheese and crackers. Where the hell am I?!'_

"DANNY! Are you still out there? I'm ready to go home. To Nick."

Almost instantly, I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I whipped around to be met with darkness. I was in a poorly lit area. I hadn't even realize I'd wandered into the dark.

"Ms. Hopps, follow me."

I heard a gruff voice followed by pawsteps moving away from me. I couldn't see the mammal, so I couldn't exactly follow him.

I called out into the shadows, "Um… excuse me? I can't see."

I heard the pawsteps halt and then begin moving back toward me a moment later. I felt a large paw grasp mine and pull me a few feet forward. I began walking at the same pace as the mammal guiding me. The mammal in front of me was not Danny, he was too big and his voice was slightly deeper.

I tapped the mammal's paw, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Just someone who was told to keep you safe."

I hummed in acknowledgement. Danny must've gotten someone from Headstart to keep an eye on me. I followed the mammal for what seemed like hours before he finally stopped and I did the same. I heard a car door open and saw the light inside the car turn on.

"Get in."

I did as the mammal told me and jumped into the passenger door of the vehicle. The door closed once I was inside and after a few moments the driver's door opened. A tiger sat down in the seat and closed the door. I could see that he had a gun holstered on his hip, but I doubted it was for me. He probably had it in case someone attempted to attack us.

"How far away are we from home? I've been out here for a while and I have no clue where I actually am." I asked, trying to start up some sort of conversation to help me calm down.

"We will be there shortly." He replied, with no hint in his voice that he wanted to say anything else.

' _Great. First I have an emotional breakdown and argue with myself and now I'm stuck in a car, for who knows how long, with someone who obviously have no interest in talking to me.'_

We seemed to be driving around in circles. First he would take a sharp turn left, then shortly after he would make a right and then another right. This continued on for what felt like over an hour.

"Are you lost? Do you know how to get to Danny's place?"

"No… Yes…" He replied in that same bored tone.

' _Seriously?! Can he not say more than one or two words?!'_

I folded my arms and waited as patiently as possible for the car to stop. I sighed, wondering what Nick would say once I got home.

' _Will he be mad? Will he want me to leave?_ '

I felt a few tears begin to roll down my cheeks at that thought.

' _No! Nick cares about me! He'll be happy when I get back.'_

That thought made me feel slightly better, but the worries still nagged at me. I couldn't know what the future would hold. I could only hope for the best.

 **Nick POV**

"Hey."

My ears perked up as I Danny walked into the room. I sat up on the couch and watched as he approached me and sat down on my right.

I gave him a confused expression, "You're still up?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep, not with your bunny still out there. You may not see it, but I'm a _very_ considerate fox."

I scoffed, "Sure."

He sighed, "Come on, Nicky. Would I have gone out there and saved your bunny from three thugs in the middle of the night, after quite the exhausting day not even getting home in time to say goodnight to my son if I wasn't considerate?"

I groaned in distress, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm just so worried about her."

Danny placed a paw on my shoulder, "I know, Nick. I've done all I can really do, unless you want me to kidnap her."

I shot a glare at him.

He chuckled and placed his paws in front of him in defense, "I'm kidding, Nicky. But yeah, I've done all I can do. All we can do now is hope that she ends up right back at that door."

"Your right. I just hope she comes back to me. I don't want to think about what would happen if she doesn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she didn't come back." I sighed and started to pace around, with my tail dropped and my ears down.

Danny stood up, "Come on, Nick. You're bumming me the fuck out."

I growled.

Danny walked up behind me, "All you have to do is think _positive_ , no matter how completely fucking useless that dumb shit is."

I facepawed, "Danny, every word that escapes your muzzle makes me want to cut your tail off."

Danny laughed at that comment, "Sorry. I just try to create a calming environment. There's nothing good about this situation, and thinking there is isn't going to change that."

Suddenly, both our ears perked up as the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught our attention.

Danny sighed, "Goddammit, first time I've ever been wrong."

At that, I quickly bolted to the front door and threw it open.

 **Judy POV**

The car came to a halt very suddenly. There was no warning, just a sudden stop. I was thrown against the dash of the vehicle.

I fell to the floor and grunted as I landed.

I pushed myself up slowly and spoke up, "Wow. Thanks for nearly killing me there."

The tiger growled, "Get out, we're here."

I pulled the door handle and pushed the door open with a grunt. I jumped to the ground and the tiger reached over and pulled the door shut behind me. The car backed up and pulled out of the driveway before I had the chance to thank the tiger for bringing me back, no matter how awkward it might've been.

I turned around to see the front door open and my fox was standing there, with his ears perked high and his tail wagging. I ran as fast as I could toward him and when I got close enough I jumped at him and pulled him into the tightest hug I could.

"I'm sorry Nick! I'm so, so sorry! I was a very dumb bunny again. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I know you are not a monster and that was the worst thing I could have ever said to you!" I cried out and then buried my head into his chest and let the tears flow.

 **Nick POV**

I saw her, my bunny, running toward me. As she jumped to me I reached out to catch her. I could barely understand what she was saying because she was talking so frantically, but I got the gist of what she was saying. I sank down with her in my arms and started to cry as well, but they were tears of joy.

All I could think was _'My light in the dark is back. My bunny is back!'_

I squeezed her as tight as I possibly could, "I love you, Carrots. I don't care about anything you said. The important thing is that you're back."

She didn't stop her tears, not for one second, "I l-love you too, my sweet fox. I'm back, and I'm not leaving again, I promise."

* * *

 ***Dabs eyes with a tissue* Lupin here. So touching. Anyways, Judy is back and they are one big happy family again. At least for now, you never know what will come next to try and tear them apart. Let us know what you thought about the chapter, especially with Judy's internal dialogue debate. Follow/Fav, leave a review or PM and let us know.**

 **Since OneHit is still nowhere to be found, I guess I'll end it here in the traditional way.**

 ***Looks at the moon* AWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **This is OneHit. Yes me and Lupin both worked on this chapter. First time of us both writing together, tell us what you think of our teamwork.**

 **OneHit and Lupin, Out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lesson

**What's up peeps?!**

 **Welcome to another chapter in the off-road mainstream story. I hope you guys enjoy this one. We made sure to put a few happy surprises in this one.**

 **Lupin here. A new chapter! This chapter is a bit… dark… Just a fair warning that the main scene in this chapter may be a bit disturbing to some.**

 **Content warning: this chapter contains some explicit content. If you are uncomfortable with.**

* * *

" _I'm going to show you the world. Make sure you cover your eyes._ " -Unknown

 **Chapter 11**

 **Judy POV**

It had been about a month since the night I left Nick. I stuck to my promise and didn't leave him again. It had been an uneventful month. Nick hadn't been assigned any jobs. Danny had gone out on a few, but not many. Nick and I had spent most days together. I cherished every second I got to spend with him.

The more time I spent with Nick, the more I regretted ever leaving him. He was the sweetest, most kind, most loving mammal I had ever met. I had no reason to fear him.

' _He loves me. He'll never hurt me_.'

The conversation between us directly after I came back didn't go very smoothly, though.

 _One month prior..._

Nick put his paws under him and stood up, still holding me. He carried me into the house and shut the door. I pressed against him as tightly as possible. I looked up at him and he gazed down into my eyes. He smiled lovingly.

"How was your walk, Carrots?"

I chuckled nervously, "Actually…"

Danny finished for me, "She almost got kidnapped by three thugs. I saved her… you're welcome again, by the way."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you, Danny."

I buried my face in Nick's chest. He squeezed me tighter. He carried me to the stairs and brought me up. He walked down the hall to our room and bumped the already cracked door open. He brought me to the bed and set me down.

"We should probably get some sleep, Carrots. It's 3:00 am."

I flinched in surprise, "Was I out that long?"

He nodded, "You were. Now c'mon, scoot over."

I moved over, giving Nick space to slide in next to me.

A thought came to my head as he got into bed and before he laid down, I uttered, "Nick, I need to ask you a question."

He brought his gaze to mine, "Sure. Shoot."

I took a deep breath and held his gaze as best as I could, "All those mammals… the ones you killed… They were all… bad, right?"

He just stared at me, silent.

I began to shake, "R-Right?"

He lowered his gaze, "Let's get some sleep, Carrots."

I took a few deep breaths, fear beginning to flow through me, "O-Okay."

Nick sighed heavily, "Judy… Are you afraid of me? Be honest."

My eyes widened in surprise at his question and I quickly placed a paw on his chin to bring his gaze up to mine. And I almost broke at the obvious hurt showing in his eyes. I felt hot tears start to well up in my eyes. I fought them back and remained strong to address the situation.

I gave Nick a caring expression, "Nick… I love you. I'll never leave you. Don't ask questions like that."

A few tears rolled down his face, "Okay, Carrots."

I brought my muzzle up to his and locked my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and added pressure to the kiss. I slid my tongue in his mouth and made my best attempt to cheer him up. He added his own force to our passionate embrace. We remained in that position for as long as we possibly could until we had to separate for air. We both took a few deep breaths.

That seemed to cheer him up a little, because I could see a small smile forming on his muzzle. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and laid him down. I positioned myself next to him and moved close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me into himself. I smiled, loving every second of it.

"I love you, my big sweet fox. Good night."

The last thing I heard before I drifted away was, "I love you too, Carrots. Sweet dreams."

 **Nick POV**

 _Present day…_

I pulled a shirt over my head, readying myself for… something. Felix had called about a half an hour earlier and said that he needed me for something. I walked out of me and Judy's room. I walked down the hall and stepped down the stairs. The first thing I saw downstairs was Judy, sitting on a couch, cup of coffee in her paws. I padded over to her and sat down on her right.

"Good morning, Carrots."

She looked up at me. She smiled and pressed herself into me, "Good morning, Slick."

I wrapped an arm around her, "Felix says he's got something for me today. You want to come with?"

She moved closer, "Sure, but did he say what it was?"

I sighed, "No, Felix can be a suspenseful prick sometimes. But HeadStart's his family. We love that old cat."

She chuckled, "That's nice."

I patted her shoulder, "Come on, then. We don't want to be late."

We both stood up and walked to the garage together.

 _Outside Felix's office_ …

We heard talking inside. Danny was probably in there discussing plans with Felix. Felix trusted me and Danny with everything. He saw us as his sons.

Judy and I approached the door and I rapped my knuckles against the smooth oak wood, creating a faint echo down the hall

Through the door, I heard hasty, quiet voices. Then a muffled, "Enter."

I pushed the door open and stepped inside with Judy close behind. As I entered, I noticed Danny standing right beside Felix who was sitting at his desk.

Felix perked up upon seeing me and motioned for me to come to him, "Nick! You're here. I've got something I need you to do."

I approached his desk, "What's that, sir?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nicky, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Felix."

I nodded, "Got it."

He cleared his throat and looked down at some papers, "Good. Now, we have David Quillton in the Chamber, and I need you to-"

"Wait, wait, wait… hold up! Did you just say David Quillton? I thought he was ghosting around the Rainforest District!"

Felix shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know why, but Anthony Salel called. He said that Merit's getting really fucking sick of that hedgehog. And then he just told us exactly where Quillton was hiding."

I gave him a confused expression, "Anthony Salel told you all this?"

Felix nodded, "He just randomly called and spilled it all."

I shook my head, "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Merit get that husky to call you instead of contacting you himself?"

Felix sighed, "Anthony is Merit's right paw mammal now."

I flinched in surprise, "When the hell did that happen?"

Danny answered, "About a year ago. When we first heard about it we thought shit was about to get bad. Anthony Salel isn't known for his gentleness. But he's been pretty decent so far."

I nodded, "Well then. That's news to me. Anyway, what is it you wanted me to do with Quillton, Felix?"

Felix stood up and adjusted his suit, "So our informants found out about this warehouse. It's one of Merit's warehouses."

I gained a confused look on my face, "What about it? Merit has a lot of warehouses. What's so special about this one?"

Felix sighed, "If you'd let me finish. I was just getting to that."

I brought my paws up in defense, "Sorry. Continue."

He cleared his throat and began speaking again, "As I was saying. The informants told us about what was being transported to and from the warehouse. And apparently, it's one of Merit's main firearm supply checkpoints."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Do we know where it is?"

Felix shook his head, "Sadly, no. The informants couldn't get that much. We have Jack looking for it as we speak, but the search is pointless, we all know it."

I shook my head, "So what does Quillton have to do with this?"

Felix scratched his head, "He was one of Merit's top mammals, Nick. He knows where it is. And that's where you come in. Nobody can break this hedgehog. He's one tough little fucker. The only other mammals I thought of asking were Danny and Pike, but I don't want the hedgehog to lose his ability to speak before he even gives the information. That's why I need you."

I understood fully now. I nodded, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

I turned to leave, but stopped. I turned back to face Felix. I gestured to Judy, "Should I take her with me?"

Felix directed his gaze to Judy, then back to me. He seemed to think for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, take her down with you. It'd be a good lesson for her."

Worry flowed through my body. I didn't want Judy to be down there. But Felix was right. It would be a good lesson for her.

I nodded, "Okay." I turned to Judy, "Let's go, Carrots."

She walked ahead of me and approached the office door, "Where are we going, Nick?"

I sighed, "Just go to the elevator."

Judy exited the office. I heard Danny speak up behind me, "I'll be down there in a few minutes, Nick."

I turned around to see Felix and Danny looking at some papers and I raised my voice to get their attention, "One more thing." They both looked up and I continued, "Felix, call the husky and tell him to tell Merit that this hedgehog is finally getting what he deserves."

Felix nodded, "Sure." He gestured toward the door, "Take it easy down there. We don't want you scaring that bunny off… again."

And at that, I stepped out of the office and closed the door. I made my way over to where my bunny was standing by the elevator.

She perked up when she saw me, "Where are we going?"

I motioned for her to get in the elevator. She obliged and I followed suit. I reached a paw to the elevator controls and clicked the buttons _4, 7, 3, and 5 twice_ , in that order.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors closed and we began descending.

I looked over at Judy and she seemed confused, "Where are we going, Nick?"

I sighed, "You'll see."

 **Judy POV**

The elevator descended down to the first floor. I thought we were going to stop there, but the elevator didn't halt. It went past level one, down to level negative one. I assumed that was the level where the bar was. But it didn't stop there, either. It continued down to level negative two. I had no idea what was on that floor, but we didn't stop there either. After a few seconds, the elevator came to an abrupt stop. I looked up at which floor we were on, but it said the word "Chamber".

That confused me, "Nick, where are we?"

I suddenly felt paws on my cheeks. Nick had grabbed my cheeks, and pulled my muzzle to his, giving me a long, passionate kiss. He separated from me after a few moments and cleared his throat.

"Might as well do that now."

That statement puzzled me, "Nick, what do you mean by that?"

The elevator doors opened and Nick stepped out, "Let's go."

I followed Nick out of the elevator and we walked down a short hallway, emerging into a large, spacious room. It was extremely dark in the room, until Nick flicked a switch that activated a white spotlight, shining on a chair to the right of us. Sitting in the chair was a hedgehog, probably middle aged. There were several other chairs around the room that appeared to have dark pools around them.

' _Oh my god. What is this place?_ ' I pondered.

I tapped Nick's shoulder, "Nick?"

I heard him sigh, "Yeah, Carrots?"

"Where are we?"

He took a deep breath, "Carrots… Welcome to the Chamber. This is where we hold all of our interrogations."

My eyes widened, "Wait… interrogations?"

He scratched the top of his head nervously, "Follow me."

He began walking toward the hedgehog sitting in the chair and I followed suit. As we approached the hedgehog, the small prey mammal began laughing.

"Nicky! Welcome back. Long time no see."

I heard Nick growl as he walked over to a table behind the chair, "Shut your trap, Quillton."

The hedgehog made a fake pouty face, "Aww come on, Nicky. I thought we were friends. You're breaking my heart over here."

Nick chuckled slightly, "That would make sense if you actually _had_ a heart, Quillton."

Quillton laughed, "Still a joker, huh? Something I always enjoyed about you. I think we're gonna have some real _fun_ today."

Nick shook his head, "I bet we are, Quillton."

I walked over to Nick and whispered into his ear, "Who is this guy, Nick?"

Nick grabbed a pipe wrench off the table and walked over to the hedgehog, "This, Judy, is David Quillton. A.K.A. a really big prick."

I had to stop myself from chuckling at that. I followed Nick to his place beside the hedgehog, "Okay… What's he doing here?"

Nick patted me on the shoulder and turned to Quillton, "David, we need something from you."

The hedgehog sighed, smiling, "Don't you always, Nicky?"

Nick growled, "Tell us where Merit's firearm supply warehouse is."

Quillton laughed at a very increased volume, "Oh my god, Nick. Are you fucking kidding me? You think I'm just a meek little hedgehog, is that it?"

Nick smiled slightly, "Well then, let's get down to business."

He then turned to me, holding the pipe wrench out, "Carrots, I want you to take this wrench and break one of his knees."

I thought I didn't hear him correctly at first, "You what, now?"

Nick kept a straight face, "Did I stutter? I said I want you to take this wrench and break one of the hedgehog's knees."

I heard Quillton chuckle, "Oh, I am just _dying_ to feel this bunny hit me with a wrench. Nicky, couldn't you have gotten someone _bigger_? Or are you getting soft?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, you got me, I'm getting soft. Actually, I think I've always been soft. So consider yourself lucky, you piece of shit. You'd better be glad Danny isn't down here."

Suddenly, the elevator tone could be heard. We heard as the doors opened and shut. Pawsteps sounded at the other end of the room.

Quillton smiled, "You were saying?"

Nick growled, "Shut up."

"Have you gotten the location yet?" Danny asked as he approached us.

Nick sighed, "No. We were just getting started. I'm giving Carrots some hands-on experience at a real interrogation. Not that weak shit they do in the ZPD."

Danny sat down in a chair a few feet away from me, "This is gonna be fun to watch."

My eyes widened, "Nick, I don't think I should do this."

Quillton spoke up, "Do it honey bunny."

Nick growled at Quillton and turned to me, "Carrots, we're just trying to teach you how we do things. And believe me, this is something you need to learn."

I stared at him in shock, "Why is that, exactly?"

Nick held the wrench out for me again, "Because I _guarantee_ you'll be doing this again at some point. Now take the wrench and break one of his knees."

I slowly and reluctantly reached out, taking the wrench in my paws and gripping it tight. I walked up to the hedgehog, who was smiling wide at me.

He air kissed at me, "I can hardly wait, bunny."

I gripped the wrench and slowly brought it back, winding up for a swing. I swung the wrench almost as hard as I could and hit Quillton directly in his left knee. I heard a pop, but it obviously didn't break.

Quillton grunted in pain, "Wow. Is that all you got, sweetie?"

I felt something pull the wrench from my paws. Nick slid in front of me with the wrench in his right paw.

He shook his head, "No, Carrots. Like this!"

He barely brought the wrench back and swung it at the hedgehog's left knee. When the wrench made contact, I heard several pops and a shattering noise. Nick had just obliterated the hedgehog's left knee.

Quillton let out a scream of pain, "OH! Nicky! Thank you. I really wasn't planning on walking again, anyway."

I recoiled in horror as the hedgehog's left knee came into view. I had to put a paw over my mouth to keep myself from throwing up.

I let out a few shaky breaths, "Nick! Can I please go now?"

Nick sighed, "Sorry, Carrots. You need to stay."

I backed away, "Nick, I really don't think I can. Just let me leave, please."

Nick dropped the wrench and walked over to me, leaning down to my level and placing a paw on my cheek, rubbing it gently.

He leaned his muzzle to my ear and whispered, "Carrots, I need you to be strong. This has to be done. Just stay here, okay?"

I took a few deep breaths and answered quietly, "Okay."

He smiled warmly at me, then returned to his emotionless expression after a few moments, standing up and walking back over to the hedgehog.

He gestured to the wrench, "Now, Carrots. Pick up the wrench and finish fucking up his right knee."

I picked up the wrench and then looked at Nick, "Please, Nick. I can't. Don't make me do this."

Danny shifted in his chair and called out to me, "Just do as you're instructed to."

Gulping slightly, I approached Quillton. I swung backwards, closed my eyes and right before I swung forward I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I swung forward and I heard Quillton scream in pain for a second and then he chuckled, "You really are something, bunny. Apologizing to the mammal you are torturing."

Danny cut in, " _Excuse me_ , we prefer to call it creative questioning."

Quillton laughed, "Because that's what I think when _my_ knees are being shattered."

Stepping in to stop them from bickering, Nick turned to me, "Good. Now that you've caused some damage, ask him for the information we need."

I sighed and asked weakly, "Where's the warehouse?"

Nick sighed, "You need to be much, much stronger than that. More aggressive."

I couldn't control my volume of voice as I yelled, "WHERE'S THE GODDAMN WAREHOUSE?!"

Quillton flinched in surprise, but smiled, "Nice and assertive. That's how I like 'em. Where'd you come across this one, Nicky?"

Nick growled low and dangerous, "Answer the fucking question, Quillton."

Quillton chuckled, "I don't know, Nicky. I think I want to have some more fun."

Nick nodded, not changing expressions, "Let's do that, then." He looked at me, "Carrots, pull some of his quills out."

I flinched in surprise, my eyes widening, "What?!"

Nick rose his voice, "Pull his quills out!"

I jumped and quickly ran behind the hedgehog to where his quills were. I saw Nick walk to the table behind me. I watched him as he picked up a crowbar and walked to a different area in the room. I saw as an orange glow, light a large area in another part of the room. After a few moments the orange glow went dark and I heard Nick's pawsteps returning to where we were. Nick emerged from the shadows after a few seconds and stopped in front of the hedgehog, crowbar still in paw. Only now, the tip of the metal tool was glowing orange.

Nick stared the hedgehog in the eyes, "Lean your head back."

The hedgehog obliged, slowly leaning his head back. Nick grabbed his muzzle and forcefully held his head back.

Danny laughed, "This is fun."

Nick brought the crowbar up to the front of Quillton's neck and pressed the orange glowing part directly onto his flesh. I heard a hissing noise come from in front of the hedgehog and a loud scream of agony escape his muzzle.

Nick growled, "Pull his quills, Carrots!"

I quickly grabbed onto one of his pointed quills and yanked as hard as I could, pulling it right from the socket. That increased the hedgehog's pained screams.

Nick let go of the poor mammal's muzzle after a few seconds and took the crowbar off of his muzzle. The crowbar was no longer glowing.

Quillton let out a shaky laugh and turned his head back to me, "Honey, you can pull my quills anytime."

I backed away from him and looked at Nick with a hint of fear in my expression. Nick noticed this and looked at me with a concerned, caring expression. He then formed a scowl on his face and looked back at Quillton.

He let out a low growl, "Danny."

I heard Danny clear his throat, "Yeah?"

Nick was obviously keeping himself from lunging at the hedgehog at that moment, "Do you still have them?"

I was really confused by what Nick just asked, "Them?"

Danny just ignored me and responded to Nick, "Yeah. I kept them nice and sharp, just like you always had them."

Danny walked to a shelf, a bit farther in the room and he grabbed a small bundle that I couldn't really make heads or tails of. As Danny came back to us, he handed Nick the bundle.

"Nick, what is that?" I asked, really confused, slightly fearing what his answer would be.

Nick walked to the table and motioned me to come over. "This, Carrots, is my motivational kit."

He opened the bundle and unrolled it on the table in front of us. I saw that it was a set of knives of varying sizes. I quickly glanced back and forth between the knives and Nick, "What are you going to do with those?"

Nick chuckled darkly, "I'm going to _motivate_ Quillton here into giving us the information that we need. Now… let's get to motivating!"

Danny looked at me, then at Nick, "Nick. Tone it down. Restrain yourself a bit, please."

Nick shook his head, "Right. Sorry about that. Carrots, why don't you do us the honor and ask him again, to see if he will talk."

I sighed and re-approached the hedgehog, stopping in front of him.

I took a deep breath before asking, "Where is the warehouse?!"

He gave me a dark smile, and sort of lunged at me in his chair, "Come over here and ask that, bitch!"

Nick growled and before I could do anything, I saw his paw fly forward. I heard the hedgehog scream and then I saw a small knife imbedded in Quillton's paw.

Nick leaned in close and bared his teeth, "NEVER, call MY bunny that again!"

Quillton let out a hysterical laugh, "Oh! Oh, Nicky. You fuck bunnies now? That's priceless! How much are you paying this one?"

Nick planted his fist in Quillton's stomach and then reached over and grabbed what looked like a small meat cleaver from the table, "You just don't know when to stop, do you?!"

Nick then swung the knife down, severing Quillton's left paw at the wrist, "Now tell us where the fucking warehouse is, or I swear I'll make this last for a long time!"

After Quillton finished screaming, he began laughing again, "Nicky! The fire! I fucking love it! But in all honesty, this display you're putting on because of this bunny is kind of pathetic. You're fucking weak!"

I saw Nick rip the knife, which was still imbedded in Quillton's right paw, and then grabbed his right ear. He then slowly started to drag the knife through Quillton's ear, severing it, where his ear met with his head. I couldn't take the horror anymore and passed out.

 **Danny POV**

I watched Judy drop to the floor following Nick's beautiful display.

I looked at the unconscious bunny a few feet in front of me in surprise, "What the fuck? Oh, come on, Nick!"

Nick turned around and saw his bunny lying motionless on the floor, "Oh shit. Sorry."

I facepawed, "Nick, you are a serious idiot sometimes."

I heard Quillton's hysterical laughter behind Nick, "Wow, Nick! A real trooper you found for yourself!"

Nick turned back around and snarled at the hedgehog.

Quillton only chuckled, "Whatever, Nicky. I guess you've earned it. The warehouse is in an abandoned location on the outer eastern part of Savannah Central. You would never guess there were mammals or cargo inside by just looking at it." He paused for a brief moment before dropping his smile and speaking seriously, "See you around, Nicky."

Nick turned back to Judy, who was starting to come to. She pushed herself off the ground and got her paws underneath her.

"What happened?"

I sighed, "You passed out due to a hedgehog getting an ear cut off. But while you were out, we got the information."

Judy let out an apparent sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god." She turned to Nick, "Nick, we have to get this mammal to a hospital!"

I shook my head and spoke bluntly, "No loose ends."

She turned toward me and then turned back to Nick, "Nick, what does Danny mean by 'no loose ends'?"

Nick brought up his shirt and stuck his fingers into a black box, which was strapped to his side, with four holes in the top, "He means this."

He brought his fingers out of the box and slashed his claws across the hedgehog's throat, causing a waterfall of blood to pour out of his neck. After a few seconds, the hedgehog stopped struggling, and fell limp.

Judy took a few steps back, cringing in horror, "What the fu-… I mean, oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

I almost busted out laughing, but I put a paw over my mouth to stop myself. Nick turned around and shot me a glare. I flashed him a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

He began walking toward Judy, "Are you okay, Carrots?"

She backed away slightly, a look of horror in her eyes as she stared at the hedgehog, "I think I want to go now."

Nick had a look of hurt in his eyes, but it quickly faded to understanding, "Okay. Danny, could you take her with you to give the report to Felix while I clean up down here?"

I nodded. Nick turned back toward a blood soaked Quillton, starting to pull the knives out. I placed a paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go tell Felix the good word."

She stared at me in shock, "Good word?! Is that what you call this?!"

I flinched in surprise, "No, of course not! I prefer to use the word 'fun' when describing this."

Her eyes widened, but that statement shut her up. I guided her to the hall leading to the elevator. I clicked the call button for the elevator and after a few moments the tone sounded. The doors slid open and I stepped inside with Judy.

As the elevator began to rise, I decided to ignite conversation with Judy.

"So… Are you okay?"

I heard her take a startled breath, as though she had been deep in thought, "Uh… not really, no."

I sighed, "Listen, there was good reason for this."

She whipped her head toward me in shock, "What could possibly have been a good reason for that?!"

I shook my head, "I'll let Nick explain that to you. Just know, he wouldn't do something like that to another mammal if he didn't have good reason."

Judy just looked away. I heard her clear her throat, "Why did the hedgehog seem to be enjoying it?"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Let's just say Quillton was a little bit fucked in the head."

I felt the elevator halt. The doors slid open and I walked into the hall with Judy close behind.

Judy scoffed, "I can't even imagine what it would be like to be _that_ messed up in the head."

I laughed, "Yeah, I couldn't tell you."

I stopped at Felix's door and lightly knocked twice.

"Enter." I heard from the other side.

I grasped the doorknob and pushed the oak door open. Felix was standing at a counter at the left wall of the office, having a drink. I stepped into his office and approached him. He turned and upon seeing me, perked up slightly.

"Ah, Danny. How'd it go?"

I cleared my throat, "It went well. Quillton gave up the warehouse location, but as expected, he didn't go down without a long and hard fight. Nick's busy cleaning up right now."

Felix smiled upon hearing the news, "Splendid! I'm glad you three were able to get the location. And I'm also glad that scumbag Quillton won't be causing trouble anymore."

I smiled and nodded, "Likewise, si-"

Felix shot me a glare, cutting me off.

I put my paws up in defense, "Sorry. _Felix_. But anyway, I am also glad we were able to acquire the information, but the credit goes to Nick and Judy. I just watched."

Felix chuckled, looking past me at Judy, "Judy got some action?"

I looked back to see Judy shaking her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

Felix returned his gaze to me in confusion, "What did Nick do in there?"

I smirked as I listed them off, "He did the Burnbar treatment, the Knee slapper, and…" I trailed off as I tried to keep myself from laughing.

Felix's expression changed from confused to worried, "Oh god, tell me he didn't…"

I chortled at his expression, but I quickly responded, "He did, but not that much."

Felix let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Judy, placing a paw on her shoulder, "Listen, Judy. What you saw in there was actually Nick being tame."

She whipped her head up to meet his gaze, "Wh-What?!"

Felix took a deep breath, "You haven't seen the half of what Nick can do. He was holding back in there."

Judy just stared, obviously unable to comprehend what Felix had just told her. I just waited patiently for her to snap out of her trance.

I decided to break the silence, "Wow. I simply can't wait for the day when I get to introduce my son to this."

Felix slowly shifted his gaze to me, "Really? Now?"

I snorted, "I'm just trying to create a livelier environment, but whatever."

Felix scoffed and shook his head, "Save it for another time, will you?"

I grunted, "Fine, whatever."

Judy cleared her throat, "Am I going to have to do this again?"

I facepawed, "Why do you think we're exposing you to it this early?"

She groaned in response, but Felix comforted her, "Hey, it's okay. We won't ask you to do it much. We'll only ask you to do it when we need you specifically for it."

Judy sighed shakily, "Okay. Just don't ask me often. That was horrible."

Felix smiled, "I won't ask you very often. But I assure you, you helped us today. So thank you."

Judy began walking away from him, "You're welcome, I guess." She turned toward me, "Can we go now?"

I shrugged, "Depends on whether the old cat has anything else for me."

Felix smiled and growled jokingly, "This 'old cat' can still kick your tail, fox." He chuckled and continued, "I don't have anything else for you today, Danny. Nor you, Judy. You two can head out."

We both nodded and Judy walked ahead of me to the door. She opened it and stepped out of the office. I was about to follow, but I was stopped by Felix.

"Danny." I turned to see him with a serious expression on his face, "I need to talk to Nick when he's finished cleaning up. If you would, tell him to come up when he's done." I nodded, but he wasn't finished, "One more thing: do not speak of this operation to _anyone_ except me, your family, and those in the same rank division as you. Got it?"

I gave him a confused look, "Why? Is something wrong?"

His gaze intensified, "Just do as I say."

I flinched in surprise, but nodded, "Yes, sir."

His eyes narrowed, and I almost chuckled, "Oh, come on. It was customary for that moment."

I stepped out of the office, closing the door behind me.

' _I wonder what that was all about._ ' I thought.

Felix never used that sort of tone unless it was an urgent matter. He was usually a pretty laid back mammal, but there were moments when he needed to get into strong leader mode.

I moved through the hallway, nearing the elevator. As I approached I saw Judy waiting for me.

She looked up when I stopped in front of her, "So, can we go?"

I smiled and walked to the elevator with her behind me, "Yeah, come on. Nick will be about twenty minutes behind us."

She sighed, "Okay."

I pressed the button for the first floor and the elevator doors slid shut and we began descending.

I looked over at Judy, who seemed distressed.

"Judy."

She looked up at me, "Yeah?"

I sighed deeply, "Don't run off again, okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay."

 **Merit POV**

"It's done."

I looked up from a book I was reading to see Anthony walking into my office.

I closed the book and placed it on my desk, getting up and walking over to the husky, "Good. Quillton deserved every bit of what he got from Headstart."

Anthony sighed, "I still don't see why we couldn't have just killed him ourselves. Why do we need to get Headstart to do our work for us?"

I shook my head, "Listen, I refuse to harm any of my own. No matter what they've done. It was just easier getting someone else to do it."

Anthony scoffed, "Come on, Daris. Fuck Quillton!"

I gave him a stern look, "Fuck him, indeed. He's dead now, though. So, there should be no more talk of him. Have a drink with me."

I walked over to my alcohol cabinet with Anthony following. I opened up the fine maple cabinet, grabbing a bottle of scotch from the top shelf. I closed the cabinet and carried the bottle over to where I keep my glasses. I grabbed two glasses for me and Anthony, pouring an equal amount in both. I reached into an icebox, grabbing a few pieces of ice and dropping them into both glasses. I handed one to Anthony and raised mine toward him, he did the same with his own.

I cleared my throat, "How's Robynne?"

Anthony smiled slightly, "She's doing good. She's been really happy with the contributions I've made to the group."

I smiled at the thought of my best friend's wife. She was one of the sweetest mammals in the world. She was also a great cook.

I took a sip of my drink and looked at Anthony for a moment while he sipped his as well, "How are Emmett and Louis?"

He nodded, "They're doing great as well. They seem eager to go down the same path as me."

I chuckled, "I'm sure they are. They really look up to you."

He shrugged, "I know. But I'm just not sure if this is the line of work I want my kits getting into."

I met his gaze with a warning expression on my face and he quickly put his paws up in defense.

"What I mean is: they're my kits, I love them, and I don't want them to get hurt. That's all."

I nodded and my smile returned, "Well, I'm sure they'd be perfectly fine."

Suddenly, there was a knock on my office door. I rose my voice, "Enter." The door opened and a certain mountain lion peered inside, "Ah. Harold! I haven't seen you in a few days."

Harold stepped inside with a nervous look on his face, "Mr. Salel, someone is here for you."

Anthony perked up and set his glass down, adjusting his suit and heading towards the door, "I'll be back later, Merit. I may or may not be covered in blood when I return. Who knows?"

I chuckled and raised my glass to him. And at that he exited my office, leaving me and Harold alone. I cleared my throat and raised my glass toward him, "Care for a glass, Harold?"

He still had the nervous expression on his face. Quite puzzling to say the least. He shook his head, "No, thank you, sir. I came to inform you of something."

I tilted my head, "What's that?"

His breathing quickened, "Sir…"

There was a pause, and I spoke up, "Come on, Harold. Spit it ou-"

"Your wife has been arrested, sir."

 **Nick POV**

I finished scrubbing the blood off of the floor and threw the sponge I was using in a water bucket sitting a few feet from me. I wiped an arm across my forehead and proceeded to cleanse my paws. They were covered in blood and soap. I turned on a faucet in the cleaning area of the Chamber and stuck my paws underneath it. The water flowed through the fur on my paws and after a few moments, all the blood and soap had been rinsed off. I turned the water off and shook my paws dry.

I glanced at the carcass that lay on a table about ten feet from me.

' _Guess I'd better call the disposal team_.'

I walked over to the intercom near the center of the Chamber and clicked the red button on the silver box.

I leaned my muzzle up to the speaker, "Disposal, I got one for you down here."

After a few seconds, I got a response, "Copy that. We'll take care of it."

I took my finger off of the button and began heading toward the elevator. As I did, I starting thinking about Judy.

' _We'll have quite a bit to discuss when I get home. I only hope she hasn't run away._ '

 **Judy POV**

Danny and I walked into the house and I instantly began searching for a place to sit down. I saw the couch and quickly took a seat. Danny walked over and sat beside me.

I felt tears beginning to flow down my cheeks, "Oh my god, why? Why did my Nick do that?"

Danny reached over and wrapped an arm around me, "Listen, Nick does the things he does for the greater good. Believe me, the world is better off without Quillton."

I buried my face in my paws and groaned in frustration, "But why?"

He remained silent.

I brought my gaze back up to see him staring in the opposite direction. "Why?" I repeated.

He shook his head, "Like I said before: I'll let Nick tell you."

I sighed deeply, "How much longer will he be?"

He shrugged, "Probably at least another-"

Suddenly, the front door opened and I heard claws clicking against the hard floor. I stood up and turned to see Nick shutting the door as he walked in.

"... right now." Danny finished.

I got up and walked to the staircase and made my way up to our room. I was half hoping Nick would follow so I could ask him a few questions. Instead, he apparently wanted to give me some space. I wanted to feel his arms around me at that moment, but I also didn't want to take the risk of saying something that would hurt him or destroy what we have.

I attempted to rationalize the situation as I sat on our bed, ' _Nick would never do that to another mammal in cold blood. He's just way too kind. He wouldn't torture an innocent mammal like that."_

I slammed the brakes on my thoughts right there. I didn't want to have a war with my own head. I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

I quietly uttered, "Yes?"

The door slowly opened and Danny stepped inside, "Hey, Judy. I won't take much of your time. I just came in here to tell you that you can have my bed tonight."

I flinched in surprise, "What?"

He shrugged, "I just figured you might not be too comfortable sleeping with Nick tonight. I didn't ask him, but I'm just gonna go ahead and assume he'll understand."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Why wouldn't I be able to sleep with Nick?"

He chuckled, "I doubt you really need me to answer that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pay a visit to someone."

And at that, he left. I was alone with my thoughts once more.

I thought what he had said was ridiculous, ' _Why would I not sleep with my fox?_ '

That's when my conflicting thoughts came into play, ' _Because you just watched him brutalize a small mammal, you dumb bunny._ '

I growled at myself and pushed those thoughts to the back of my head. I didn't want to think about this right now. All I wanted was to relax for a while. I took a deep breath, got up, and walked out of the room.

 _Eight and a half hours later…_

I sighed as I exited the bathroom. Nick and I were getting ready for bed. The day had been rather exhausting for me. I passed Danny's room as I walked and stopped. I shifted my gaze to the fox's bedroom and held it there for a moment.

' _Should I?_ ' I wondered.

"He's not getting back until tomorrow."

I jumped at the sudden voice a few feet from me. I turned to see Jack standing in the hallway.

I placed a paw on my chest, "Oh, hi Jack. You scared me."

He smiled, "Sorry about that. I'm just letting you know that Danny won't be returning until tomorrow. He told me that he offered you his bed."

I nodded, "Yeah, he did. I'm debating on whether or not I should accept his offer."

The male rabbit shrugged, "I think you should. You need some space from Nick, so you can cool down from today's events."

I shook my head and looked down, "But I know Nick wouldn't be okay with it."

Jack walked over and placed a paw on my shoulder, "It won't make him very happy, but he'll understand."

I brought my gaze up to lock my eyes with his, "Do you really think so?"

He nodded, "I guarantee it."

I smiled, "Okay. I'll just spend one night away from him."

"It's just healing. Nothing major." He said before walking away.

I sighed as I turned back towards Danny's room and walked inside. Once inside I noticed a few things about the room. It was apparent that Danny was a very organized mammal. The second I walked in I noticed that everything was kept in an even, straight position. Everything was clean. No stains. No scent.

' _Well… I did not expect this_.' I thought.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped once again as a voice surprised me for the second time in a span of five minutes. I turned around to see Danny's son, Thomas, standing in the doorway. Looking at me with intent eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Your father is letting me sleep in here tonight."

He nodded, "Oh. What about Uncle Nick? Why aren't you sleeping with him?"

I sighed, "Something happened today and I need a little space for tonight, that's all."

He tilted his head to one side, "But don't you love Uncle Nick?"

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes as I nodded, "Yes, I do. But I just need some space tonight."

He seemed to understand, "Oh. It's good that you only need space _tonight_. I bet if Uncle Nick lost you, he'd be really upset. Just like my dad was when my mom died."

I almost shed a tear at that statement, "Yeah… I bet he would be."

He began walking away, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I called after him, "Goodnight."

I closed the bedroom door and turned the light off. I took my clothes off and got in the bed. I rested my head on the pillow and sighed.

I felt a few tears roll down my face, ' _I'm sorry, Nick. It's only for tonight._ '

 **Nick POV**

I sat in bed, waiting for my bunny to walk in.

' _It shouldn't take this long to get ready for bed._ ' I thought.

I heard a small voice speak from the hallway, "Uncle Nick?"

I recognized Thomas's voice and replied, "Yeah, buddy?"

He walked in and I turned my gaze to meet his. He cleared his throat, "Ms. Judy is sleeping in my dad's room tonight. She said she just needed some "space" or whatever."

I flinched in surprise and hurt. Thomas must've noticed this because he gained a sympathetic look on his face, "I'm sorry Uncle Nick, but she said it was only _tonight_." He turned around and walked toward the door, "Goodnight, Uncle Nick."

I absentmindedly replied, "Goodnight, Thomas."

I basically fell, onto my back, onto the bed. My vision blurred and I felt hot tears start to flow down my face. I laid alone, in the dark, sobbing softly.

' _Why is she doing this?_ '

' _You know good and well why. You should have held back more_.'

I became angry with myself for being so rough in front of Judy. I shouldn't have made her watch something like that this early in her career.

' _What was I thinking_?!'

My sobs became quieter and quieter. Until I drifted away, and sleep overtook me.

* * *

 **Yes.**

 **Really hope you guys liked the chapter. I hope it wasn't too disturbing for you guys.**

 **Lupin here. So… Nicky is back in the dog house again. But hey, he got a hedgehog ear as a trophy! Let us know what you think of the chapter.**

 **I feel like that butcher knife just severed all my fingers.**

 **OneHit and Lupin, Out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fewer

**Hey peeps!**

 **OneHit here. New chapter. Yay! I know this is the second update for this story in a row. Next up will be Wilde Law. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just a fair warning, this chapter might make you feel some feels.**

 **Lupin here. This is a bit of an explosive chapter. There is a lot of anger, fear, hate, and sadness in this chapter. Just make sure to read all the way to the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **? POV**

I stared in horror at the rabbit lying on the floor two feet in front of me. I felt numbness travel through my body as I gazed down at the lifeless body. There was a pool of blood underneath the rabbit's small form. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at the deceased bunny.

" _Oh my god. How could this have happened?_ ' I asked myself.

I felt a paw on my shoulder and I turned to see my friend standing next to me, a look of despair and sympathy on his face. I almost broke down right there, but I remained quiet and reserved. It was clear I had obvious despair written on my face, though. Just based off of how my partner showed sympathy.

 **Nick POV**

 _The previous day…_

"Hey, wake up."

I shot up in my bed and whipped my head to the left to see Danny standing there.

I sighed deeply, "What are you doing in here?"

He rolled his eyes, "I was watching you sleep."

I flinched, "What?!"

He smirked, "You are so fucking gullible. I'm waking you up. We're having breakfast downstairs."

I looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand as he walked out. It read 10:02 AM.

' _Wow. I sure slept in today_.' I thought as I got out of the bed and found some clothes. I threw them on quickly and made my way downstairs.

Everyone was sitting at the table downstairs. I quickly walked over and found a seat across from Judy. I attempted to catch her eyes, but she avoided my gaze. I felt hurt prick at my heart, but I pushed it away, trying to focus on something else.

Trying to start some conversation, I turned to Danny, "So… Where did you go last night?"

Danny turned towards Jess with an uncertain expression, "Just… out."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Out where?"

He turned towards me and shot me a glance that said " _shut the fuck up_ " and gestured towards Jack's wife. I realized what he meant and quickly stopped questioning him.

Danny cleared his throat, "I just went to visit a friend."

I nodded, "Okay." I flashed him a smirk and asked, "How'd it go?"

Danny looked like he wanted to slash my gullet, "We had a big party. Let me tell you this: there was a big _mess_ to clean up afterwards."

Judy looked up from her plate and glared at both of us, "Yeah. I bet it was a _mess_. You two seem to enjoy making _messes!_ "

Danny glared back at her for a moment, then smirked and looked at me, "Hey, Nick. Do you know any good ways to cook rabbit?"

I groaned and leaned my head back, "No."

Judy huffed, "I doubt that. I bet you even know how to field dress a rabbit. You do have the tools for it…"

Jess flinched in disgust and cut in before we could rip each other's heads off, "Moving on… How has work been going for you and Jack, Danny?"

Danny slowly raised his gaze to meet hers, "Well… not a whole lot of action recently."

Judy shook her head, "Yeah. I guess you call a mammal losing a paw 'not a whole lot of action'."

Jess gained a look of confusion on her face, "What's she talking about?"

Danny had worry written on his face, "We.. uh… had a hedgehog, who was working with some knives and he kinda slipped and cut his paw off. It was a really big mess to clean up."

Judy stared in confusion at Danny, "What are you talking about? That's not what happened. Nick-"

Jack interrupted, "Okay, why don't we just eat breakfas-"

Judy stood up from her chair, "Nick cut that hedgehog's paw off! He brutalized that poor mammal, and you're just going to pretend like everything's perfectly normal?!"

Jess flinched, her eyes widening, "Wh-What?!"

I heard Thomas speak up, "Oh no…"

Jess looked over at Jack, "What is she talking about?! Jack, what does she mean?"

Jack had a look of worry on his face, "Uh… we… I don't know what she's talking about, in all honesty."

Thomas got up from his chair, "I'm just gonna go." He said as he walked away, putting his plate on a counter and running upstairs.

Danny put his paws on his ears and lowered his head onto the table, groaning.

Jack looked completely dumbfounded as his wife glared at him.

I stood up and glared at Judy, "Judy, can I talk to you in the living room? Now!" I then walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room.

Judy walked in a few seconds later. I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

I scoffed as she approached me, "Judy… what the fuck was that?!"

She shook her head with a scowl on her face, "I was just addressing the situation."

I almost growled at her, "Addressing what situation?! It's done, get over it!"

Judy's ears shot up and growled back, "Get over it?! How can you expect me to just get over it?! You MADE ME help you torture that hedgehog and then you killed him after he gave you the information that you wanted! What is wrong with you?!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Judy… I'm sorry I made you do those things, but we needed the information."

"Wait, Jess!"

Both our ears perked up and Judy's swiveled in the direction of the kitchen as we heard Jack yell. We walked hastily back into the kitchen to see Jack, standing by the front door, which was opened.

He turned around slowly and glared at Judy for a few seconds before quickly walking out the door and leaving the three of us alone. Danny turned to us. He opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head, closing it. He quickly followed Jack out the door.

I felt a wave of confusion pass through me. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Judy turned back and glared at me, "Now… where was I? Oh yes… You're sorry?! In what world do you think saying ' _sorry_ ' can fix this?! You didn't need to torture him and he surely didn't need to die at the end. We should have taken him to a hospital!"

I tore my gaze away from the door and glared at her, "Quillton?! You think we should have taken Quillton to a hospital?!"

Judy growled at me, which would have been cute in any other situation, "Yes! He didn't have to die! His wounds could have been treated. Sure, he would never walk again, but at least he would be alive!"

I almost snapped at her, but I kept myself restrained, "You don't know anything about Quillton, except for the fact that he's a hedgehog!"

Judy's ears dropped down, "You're right. I don't know anything about him, but still… he didn't deserve what we did to him."

I looked down and shook my head, "You don't know that, Carrots."

Judy glared, "Don't call me that. You don't deserve to call me that right now!"

I growled, "You think he didn't deserve pain?! You think he didn't deserve to die?! Do you want me to give you a short summary of Quillton's life?!"

"Yes. I want to know all about the mammal you made me mutilate!" she barked back.

I shrugged, "Okay, fine. We have six child murders, four rapes, thirteen smuggling charges… do you want me to go on?!"

Judy opened her mouth to respond and then closed it, looking very conflicted.

I scoffed and nodded, "Yeah. You think that every mammal is innocent, you think that the world is perfect. Let me enlighten you, Judy: There are some fucked up mammals out there!"

Judy dropped her head, "I… I know the world isn't perfect, but did we really have to torture him like that? Isn't there a better way?"

I rolled my eyes, "What? You mean ask them some simple questions from across a shiny fucking table like they do at the ZPD?!"

Judy started to sniffle, "At least they get information without having to physically torture other mammals!"

I almost laughed at that one, "Yeah, Carrots. Any criminal with half a brain doesn't spill anything to the ZPD. With us, the longer it takes them to tell us what we want to know, the longer they stay alive. And the longer they stay alive, the longer they feel the pain."

"So, that's it? The quicker they talk, the quicker they die?!"

I shook my head, "There are some rare 'patients' that we'll let go. But it's on a very rare occasion. It has to be someone that we know won't tell anybody about what happened to them, or sell us out. But, other than that… yeah, pretty much."

Judy looked up at me, with tears in her eyes, "Isn't there a better way, other than just killing them?!"

I rolled my eyes again, "And what, let them be disabled for the rest of their lives?! Lock them in a cell where they'll probably die anyway?! Let them go so they can go straight to the ZPD and sell us out?!"

"I… I don't know, but there has to be a better way. Why does everything have to be violence and death?"

I pointed towards the door, "Because all the twisted fucks out there make it so!"

Judy sighed, "I'm sorry. I just… I don't think I can do that again. Please, don't make me ever have to see or do that again."

I sighed, "I'll do my best to make sure you don't have to do it again until you're _ready_."

Judy moved and sat down on one of the couches, "Thank you, Nick… I'm sorry I blew up at breakfast. I didn't sleep last night. All I could think about was what happened and how you seemed to be enjoying it when you brought out those knives."

I shook my head, "What? Did you think I was just gonna stand by and let that little fuck talk to you like that?!"

Judy shook her head, "I appreciate you standing up for me, but you didn't have to get so violent!"

I scoffed, "Judy… I'm a fox, and you're my mate. I don't know if you were aware, but we're very protective of our mates."

Judy looked up at me, a bit shocked, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

I sighed, calming down, "It's fine, Carrots. Just remember: if you've got a problem with something I did, just ask me why before flipping out next time, okay?"

Judy got up and walked to me. She pulled me into a hug and said, "I will. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I hurt you again. I left you, even if it was just for the night, and I said I would never do that to you."

I returned her hug, and squeezed her tight, "It's fine, Carrots. I love you."

She squeezed me back, "I love you too, my fox."

The door swung open and we whipped our heads around to see Danny walking in.

He shrugged, "Yeah, so… thank you so much, Judy."

She tilted her head, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed, "Jess is gone. And she's not coming back."

I looked just as confused as Judy, "What? Why?"

Danny glared at Judy, "Well… Jess had no idea what truly happens at HeadStart… That is, until this rabbit here had to go shoot off her mouth about confidential information!"

 **Jack POV**

I watched as Nick and Judy left to the living room. I turned to look at Jess, "Look, Jess. Why don't we go somewhere else and discuss this?"

She had an expression of confusion and slight fear on her face, "No! Tell me what you do, Jack!"

I began breathing heavily with worry. This was the last conversation I _ever_ wanted to have with my wife, "I… I…"

Danny finished for me, "He's a spy. That's the truth."

Jess glared at Danny, "Oh really?!"

He nodded, not changing expressions, "Yes. He's a spy for HeadStart. The best one we have."

Jess folded her arms, "And what about you?! What do you do?"

Danny shrugged, "I kill mammals."

She flinched in surprise, "Wh-What?!"

Danny tilted his head, "I kill mammals. What's hard to understand about that? Jack's a good guy, don't fault him for the things I do or the things Nick does."

She shook her head and backed away, "N-No. You're all _disgusting_."

My eyes widened at that remark, "Jess. Please…"

I tried to grab her shoulder, but she recoiled away from my paw and ran towards the door, swinging it open and running out. Leaving me and Danny alone.

I yelled out the door, "Jess, wait!" But she was sprinting away.

I heard two sets of paws come running into the kitchen and I whipped my head around to see Nick and Judy emerging from the living room. I directed my gaze to Judy and glared at her for a moment before running out the door to try and find my Jess.

 **Danny POV**

 _Present moment…_

I sat down at the table, rubbing the bridge between my eyes and groaning.

I cleared my throat, "Nick… she threatened to tell the police."

I heard Nick gasp, "What?!"

I looked up at him, "Yep. You know what that means."

Judy looked confused, "Wait, what does that mean?"

Nick turned slowly toward her, "Well… when a mammal runs away from HeadStart with knowledge of where we're located and what we do, we tend to… you know…"

I finished his sentence, "Kill them."

She directed her gaze towards me, fear sparking in her eyes, "W-Wait, what?"

I sighed, "There's a process a mammal has to go through to get out of HeadStart properly. And if they run away from HeadStart without going through that process, they die. It's that simple."

She began shaking slightly, "Wait, so you're s-saying, a month ago, I could've…"

I tilted my head, "Gotten killed? Gotten your brains splattered all over the pavement if you didn't come back fast enough? Why yes. Yes you could have."

She recoiled at that statement and was shaking violently. Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to himself.

He shot a glare at me, "What the fuck, Danny?!"

"What?! She should be glad I gave her the 48 hours. I could have taken care of her, for running, right then and there."

I saw her eyes widen and she moved closer to Nick. I almost laughed, "Don't worry about it. You're here now. That means I won't have to see how much blood a bunny has." I added under my breath, "Even though I already have multiple times."

Judy gasped, "I heard that!"

Nick nudged Judy towards the stairs, "Judy, go to our room. I'll be up in a sec."

She nodded, "O-Okay."

We watched as Judy ascended the stairs to head to their room, Nick then turned to me baring his teeth and growling, "What the FUCK is wrong with you?! Why would you say that to her?! She is already having a hard time adjusting to this new life and you have to go off and tell her you were going to kill her?!"

I growled back at him, only louder, "Nick, I will say what she needs to hear. Not what you fucking want her to hear!"

Nick sighed, "I know she needs to hear it, but you can't be so blunt about it. She is still very naive about how the world really works and it is going to take her a lot longer to adapt to how we do things. So please… lay off of her and let me deal with telling her what she needs to know."

I thought about it for a moment, "You'll take too long, Nick. She needs to learn this shit pretty early."

Nick groaned, "Just… please, Danny. Just let me try. I won't be soft on her, I promise."

I sighed, "Fine, Nick. Since you're my best friend, I'll let you have it easy. But make sure she isn't getting _too_ much special treatment. If there comes a time when I need her for something where she'll need this knowledge, and she doesn't have it, you're taking the fall for it. Got it?"

Nick sighed with gratitude and relief, "Thank you, Danny. I promise she'll have learned everything she needs to know in no time."

I scoffed, "Sure." I got up from my chair, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

 **? POV**

I walked down the street, counting the money that fucker with the bullet in his head just 'gave' me. I decided it probably wasn't the greatest idea to be just walking exposed on the street, so I cut through an alleyway. The alley was thin, but not tight. My claws clicked against the concrete as they made contact with the ground. The alley was quiet, I swear I probably could've heard a butterfly beat its wings if I listened close enough.

I laughed, ' _Butterflies? In this city? Pssh, naw!_ "

I stuck my wad of cash in one of my pockets and continued walking. I was almost out of the alley when I felt a vibration against my leg. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. An unknown number was calling.

I hit the answer button and put the phone up to my ear and waited, not wanting to speak first.

I suddenly heard a digitally changed voice speak, "Reyes Avenue, rabbit, thirty thousand, make it quick."

And at that, the call cut. The mammal had hung up. I brought the phone down in front of my face to look at the number again.

' _Unfamiliar… great._ ' I thought. I growled and slipped the phone back into my pocket, ' _Wait. Did he say thirty thousand? For a fucking bunny? I guess I might as well_.'

I made my way out of the alley and found the shortest route to Reyes Avenue from where I was. I ran down the street as fast as I could. Sure, I got some stares, but I didn't care. I came within one hundred yards of Reyes Avenue and found a building with a ladder attached to the back wall. I ran to the ladder and basically flew up. Once I was on top of the building, I grabbed my magnifier out of one of the pockets on my utility belt and placed it on my right eye. I searched for a bunny in a sea of mammals who were probably all larger than he/she was. I caught a flash of white fur, and I snapped my gaze toward it to see an arctic bunny running through the streets.

' _Peculiar._ ' I thought, ' _Where are you running to, little bunny?_ '

I noticed the direction she was running in, it was in the direction of the ZPD.

' _Oh shit. Better pop her quick._ '

I grabbed Jay and placed her on my wrist. I used my magnifier as a scope and took aim for the bunny's head. I took a few moments to adjust my aim according to the wind, travel time, bullet drop, etc. After a few more seconds, I pressed Jay's trigger, and let a round loose.

 _Bang!_

I watched through my magnifier as a spray of blood came out of the side of the bunny's head. I watched her body then drop to the ground and enjoyed the ensuing chaos that was caused from her sudden departure from this world.

Mammals started dropping to the ground as I got up. Others began tearing through the mammals around them to escape. On a normal day, I would sit and watch this for a good laugh, that is, at least until I heard the sirens. But not today. I wanted my money. I didn't have much.

I redialed the number that called me earlier as I slid down the ladder. I heard the dial-tone for a second, then the ringtone, then a small click. I heard a blunt, "Speak."

I spoke slowly, "It's done. Give me my money."

The un-rhythmic voice returned, "Splendid. Transferring it now."

I hung up and let out a sigh of relief, ' _Finally._ '

I turned around and gave a small salute in the direction of the 'mind blown' bunny, ' _Good day to you, miss!_ '

And at that, I ran away from the direction I heard the sirens coming from.

 **Judy POV**

"You're gonna be fine, Carrots."

I continued breathing rapidly while Nick held me in his arms, "But, Nick! I could've ended up in the same situation Jess is in right now! I could've been killed!"

Nick sighed, "You could have. That's half the reason I was so worried about you. That's why I'm trying to do everything I can to get you to stay. That, and I couldn't live without you. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid because of this event, okay?"

I felt tears begin flowing down my cheeks, "O-Okay, Nick. I won't, I promise. I love you so m-much."

Nick squeezed me tighter, "I love you too, Judy. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I stopped shaking a little bit at his soothing words, "Okay, Nick. Thank you."

Nick stroked my ears for a few moments before standing up and grabbing my right paw, "Come on. Let's go see if Jack's back yet."

I nodded, "Okay."

We walked out of our room and headed downstairs. Once we were down, we could see Danny and Jack standing in the living room talking. Jack had his arms folded and was looking down with depression written on his face.

I could make out Danny speaking, "So, yeah. I'm down thirty thousand, but everything's been taken care of."

I could then hear Jack reply bluntly, "Well, Danny. I thank you for paying that prick to kill my wife. I'm going for a walk."

He then began walking slowly towards the front door, head down, and I could even hear him sniffling slightly. I watched as he slowly opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Danny scoffed, "Can't he just be down and crying like a fucking _normal_ mammal? Mysterious little shit."

Nick groaned, "Danny. Can't you not be a dick to someone who just lost their fucking wife?"

I heard Danny gasp slightly, "What the fuck?! Oh, Nick. Hey. You could sneak up on anyone. I swear, I bet you could sneak up on Felix."

Nick snorted, "Yeah, _right_. Nobody can sneak up on Felix!"

Danny grunted, "Yeah, I could _try_ not being a dick to Jack. I can tell this is gonna be a hard next couple of months for him. And I sort of just disrespected him by getting a guy I know to kill his wife for money."

I looked up at Nick to see his eyes widening, "You what?!"

Danny put his paws up in defense, "Hey, sorry for wanting to support my friend in a time of need. I didn't have time to go kill his wife _and_ support him at the same time. I had to choose one of the two. And I chose what I thought was the obvious one. So I paid an efficient guy to undo her for me."

Nick looked confused, "Who'd you get?"

Danny shook his head, "Don't worry about that. Just know, she's no longer with us. And that's all that matters."

I spoke up, "Did you even think about how Jack would react to you hiring someone to kill his wife?"

Danny shrugged, "I didn't really care at the time."

I flinched in surprise, "Wow. You really are a dick."

Nick cleared his throat, "Yeah, he gets that a lot."

Danny nodded, "Indeed I do. But the question isn't 'How much do I get that?' No, no. It's more like 'Do I really give a fuck?' And the answer to that would be a resounding 'no'."

Nick grunted, "Nice, Danny. Real nice. You really need some lessons on supporting friends who just lost their significant other. You know that?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I know that, but I just felt like it would be a good idea to tell him instead of lying."

I folded my arms, shaking my head, "I don't like lying, but that would have definitely been something to lie about. It would've made things a lot less complicated."

Danny growled and waved me off, "Fine, whatever. _Forgive me_ for telling the truth." He turned towards the door, "Do you think I should go get him? I think I should apologize."

Nick approached him and placed a paw on his shoulder, "No. Just wait until he gets back. He needs some time to think. I'm sure of it."

Danny sighed heavily, "Okay, whatever."

He turned around and started towards the stairs. I sidestepped to let him pass. He trudged up the stairs and I almost felt bad for him... almost.

As he went out of sight, I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned to see Nick gazing into my eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

I sighed, "Why would he hire someone to kill Jack's wife?"

Nick shrugged and shook his head, taking a few breaths before speaking, "Danny tries to do the right thing. But he's been around a lot of _wrong_ in his life. So, what he sees as right isn't always right."

I gave him a confused stare, "Has Danny always been a member of HeadStart?"

He shook his head, "No. He used to be a… sort of a…"

I tilted my head to one side, "A what?"

He sighed, "An assassin."

My confusion deepened, "What? Isn't he that now?"

He scratched his cheek, "No- Well yes, but I mean a _government_ assassin."

I flinched in surprise, "What?! The government has assassins?"

He lowered his gaze, "Yes… And they're trained to be some of the best fighters you'll ever see."

I hummed in acknowledgement, "Well, then I assume Danny's pretty good?"

He nodded, "Definitely. The best HeadStart has right now, in fact. Let's just say this: don't ever try to fight him. That'd be a mistake."

I nodded, "Got it, thanks."

My ears shot up as I heard the door opening. Nick and I both snapped our gazes to the main entrance to see Jack trudging in. His head was drooped slightly and I could see stains in his cheek fur.

' _Probably from tears_.' I assumed.

He approached Nick and me. He stopped in front of us and just stared at us. We all stood for the longest time and nobody spoke.

After a few more moments I decided to break the silence, "Jack, are you ok-"

He waved me off, "I'm… fine." He cleared his throat after interrupting me, "How are the two of you? I'm just assuming your discussion in the living room was slightly… heated."

Nick sighed, "It was, but we worked through it, don't worry." Nick and I exchanged a concerned look and Nick continued, "I'm more worried about you. You don't look so good."

Jack shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Just make sure what just happened to me and Jess, doesn't happen to you two. Hold on to what you have tight, because love is a heavy weight to hold up. If you don't hold on tight you may end up watching it slip right out of your paws."

I flinched in surprise at Jack's words, but he wasn't finished. He looked up at Nick, "Don't ever lie to her, Nick. Tell her the truth she needs to hear. That's how I lost my Jess."

Nick took a deep breath, "Okay."

He then looked at me, "And you. Don't ever leave Nick. Nick loves you and you love Nick. Don't let some sadistic fucking hedgehog come between you two. Deal?"

I nodded, "Deal."

He dipped his head to us and walked past. I felt my eyes begin to glisten as he made his way upstairs. I felt a wave of sympathy for the male rabbit. He was a good mammal.

' _Why did Jess leave him? Because she suspects he does the same job as us?_ ' I wondered.

I sighed and grabbed Nick's paw. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I could only assume it was related to my own thoughts. I pulled him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him into a hug.

I sniffled, "I won't leave you, Nick."

He wrapped his own arms around my smaller form, squeezing me tightly.

"Thank you, Carrots. I'll never leave me, either."

I looked up at him with my eyes narrowed. He was smirking.

I chuckled, "Shut up, dumb fox."

I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. Jack was right, love was too precious to let go so easily.

' _I'm going to hold on to the love I have, even if it means the death of me_.' I thought, squeezing Nick as tight as I possibly could.

Though Nick had me in an almost bone-crushing lock, I managed to squeak out, "I love you."

He rubbed my back tenderly, "I love you too, my beautiful bunny."

He kissed the top of my head and nuzzled in between my ears. I savored the moment, never wanting it to end. He scratched behind my neck which made me realize something.

"Nick?" I spoke up suddenly.

He stroked my ears, which felt amazing, "Yeah?"

I thought for a moment and asked, "Uh… how sharp are your claws?"

He separated from me, a confused expression forming on his face. "What are you talking about, Carrots?"

I cleared my throat, "Remember how you slashed Quillton's throat really smoothly? Like running a hot knife through butter?"

He nodded, "Yeah? What about it?"

I shrugged and averted my gaze to the left, "It just doesn't make sense. You had your claws all over me when we… you know."

He seemed to understand, "Yeah. There's something I forgot to show you."

He stood up and walked over to the staircase, but he didn't go up the stairs. He walked alongside the staircase and came upon a bookshelf. There was a picture of Danny and his son on top of the bookshelf and Nick placed his paw flat on the glass of the framed picture. I got up and approached him slowly. After a few seconds of him holding his paw on the picture, I heard a small _click_.

He stepped past the bookshelf to a wall. He placed his paw on the wall and pushed it slightly, causing it to open like a door right in front of us. Behind the secret door was a hallway. A well-lit, secret hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. One door in that whole hallway.

I glanced at my fox, "Nick, don't you think that was just a _little_ overdramatic for a door at the end of a hallway?"

He chuckled, "It wasn't _my_ idea, Carrots. This is Danny's house and he wrote all of the crazy stuff into the blueprints."

I rolled my eyes, "Is there more secret passageways?"

Nick shook his head, "No. Danny probably thought this one was enough."

I scoffed, "This one is _definitely_ enough. How old school do you have to be to do something like this?"

Nick snorted, "Relatively, I assume. Which is weird because Danny isn't exactly what you'd call old school."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well, either way, this is a surprise. Danny's just _full_ of those, isn't he?"

Nick chortled, "Yeah. He's one of a kind." He bowed and waved me into the hallway, gentlemammal style, "After you, madam."

I almost laughed as I walked past him into the hallway, "You're not fooling anyone, Slick."

He laughed smugly, "Maybe I wasn't trying to, Carrots. Maybe I'm a natural gentlemammal."

I snorted, "In your dreams, Mr. Ex-con artist."

He laughed and placed his paw on his chest, making a fake pouty face, "You wound me, Carrots."

I returned the fake pouty face as I walked backwards, "Aww. Did I hurt wittle Nicky's feewings?"

I backed into the door with a thud. I ejected off of the door quickly and looked up at Nick, who was smirking.

"No, but watch where you're going or you might hurt _yourself_."

I snorted, "Whatever."

He chuckled as he passed me and punched a few numbers into a keypad next to the door. The keypad beeped when he was finished and the light flashed green. The door clicked and Nick turned the doorknob, pushing it open.

I cleared my throat, "So, what are we going to do in here?"

He walked inside and looked back at me, "Danny said he brought my claw pockets in here last night."

I stopped, gazing at him in confusion, "Claw pockets?"

He motioned for me to follow, "Come on, I'll show you."

I obliged and followed him into the room. What I saw inside was… surprising to say the least. It was a large amount of firearms, blades, explosives, and armor. I assumed this was Danny and Jack's personal armory. Next to one of the tables, I could see some cases piled up. On the table next to the cases sat two black box-looking objects. Nick walked over to that table and picked one of the boxes up. He stuck his fingers into four holes that were on top of the box. He pulled his fingers out after a moment and what I saw made me flinch in surprise.

I inspected his claws. They were razor sharp. Like, cut-through-you-like-air sharp. I took a few deep breaths at the sight of his modified claws.

I took his paw in my own and inspected it more closely. I took a deep breath before speaking, "Nick… how long have your claws been like this?!"

He shrugged, "Since I was nineteen, I think."

I snapped my gaze to his in shock, "Y-You've had razor sharp claws for thirteen years?!"

He nodded, "Yeah. You ask like it's a bad thing. Watch…" He stuck his fingers back into the holes on the black box. He pulled them out a few moments later and his claws were back to normal, "I found a way to keep them under control _awhile_ ago, Carrots. You don't have to worry about me accidentally slicing you apart. I promise."

I calmed myself down, "O-Okay, Nick. I won't worry."

He smiled warmly as he placed the black box back on the table, "That's my Carrots."

I returned his smile and the cases beside the table we were at caught my eye. I pointed at them, "Nick, what are those?"

He turned around and gazed at the cases for a few moments. He remained silent for a few moments and I wondered if he didn't know what they were, either.

Suddenly, he spoke, "Wait… are those my…"

He took the smallest case and placed it on the table, turning the front side of it towards us. On the front, there was an engraving on a gold label. I leaned close to see what it said.

It read, " _Property of Cross_."

I backed away from the case in confusion, "Nick, who is Cross?"

Seeming to ignore me, Nick spoke up again, "They are! I can't believe he kept them!"

I tilted my head as he inspected the case, "Kept what? What are those, Nick?"

He clicked the case and opened it up. He placed his paw on whatever was inside and pulled it out, revealing a black and silver engraved handgun. There were designs engraved onto the handle and slide.

I gasped in surprise, "Wow, Nick. That sure is… _fancy_."

He smiled as he ran his paws around the gun, "It's my dual set of custom 1911's. I had them made when I was twenty-five. I had them suited for better control and lighter weight than an average one. The build I have for it is better for stealth situations, as well."

I narrowed my eyes, "You had a gun personally made for you?"

He shook his head, "Not one gun, Carrots. _Four_ guns."

My eyes widened, "What?!"

He smirked, "Here. Hold this." He said that just before dropping the gun he was holding into my arms.

' _Lightweight, hold the light. Keep the weight._ ' I thought when I almost dropped the gun, as it fell into my paws.

Nick grabbed a long case and placed it beside the one with the handguns inside. He clicked the case open. He grabbed a large black rifle. It had no scope and no magazine, but it still looked heavy enough to break a few of my ribs.

I backed away slowly, "Nick. What's that?"

Nick smiled and ran his paws along the long rifle, "It's my rifle, Carrots. It's an AS50."

I just stared in confusion, "Yeah, Nick. I have no clue what any of these are."

Nick rolled his eyes, "It's a sniper rifle, Carrots."

I facepawed, causing me to almost drop the gun again, "I think I sniffed that out, thanks."

Nick chuckled, "This beauty can reach out and touch you at just under a mile. She has one hell of a kick though."

"I won't ask you to hold this one… Seeing as how it weighs about the same as you do." I watched, slack jawed, as he placed to rifle back in the case and grabbed another case.

I inspected the gun in my paws closely. As I was examining the heavy object, I felt slight fear flow through me. This was a weapon Nick used… to kill mammals. This weapon had ended other mammals' lives.

' _They were bad mammals. I'm sure of it._ ' I reassured myself.

I took a few deep breaths as Nick continued to reunite himself with his old weapons. I became more uncomfortable with every second that passed. Soon, the tension inside of me became too much to take and I decided to speak up.

"Nick?"

He pulled his gaze away from an assault rifle he had pulled from the other case, "Yeah, Carrots?"

I was breathing rapidly, "Can we please go now?"

He gave me a slightly confused expression, but after gazing into my eyes for a few seconds his expression morphed into one of concern. He cleared his throat, "Carrots, are you okay?"

I was on the verge of dropping the heavy gun and running out, but I kept my cool as best as I could. I shook my head, "No, Nick. I'm really not."

He placed the firearm back in its case and closed it up. He then reached over and grabbed the handgun I was holding out of my paws, and put it back in its designated case, closing it.

He then turned to me and nodded, "Okay, Carrots. Let's go."

He padded over to me and placed a paw on my shoulder, guiding me towards the door. I walked beside him with quick, slightly frantic steps. We walked into the hallway and made our way to the wide open secret door we entered through. Once we were past the secret door, Nick closed it behind us. He then approached me again. I expected him to just guide me to the couch, but no. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style. I relished the feeling of being in his strong, sturdy arms and buried my face into his chest.

He carried me up the stairs and down the hall to our bedroom. Once we were in our room, he closed the door and set me down on the bed. He sat down beside me and wrapped both arms around my smaller form. I pressed against him, attempting to allow no space in between us.

He sighed, "What's wrong, Carrots."

I sniffled slightly, "Being in that room. It just made me feel… so… foreign."

He stroked my ears, invoking a small purr out of me. He spoke in a soft, gentle tone, "What do you mean?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "I used to be a cop, Nick. I used to dedicate my life fighting for the good of _all_ mammals. I made that my lifelong goal, since I was just a kid. Now that I'm here… it just makes me feel like my hard work was just a waste of time."

And at those words, I broke. I let my emotions spill. Tears began flowing freely down my cheeks. I buried my face into Nick's chest as I cried, staining his shirt with my tears.

He cuddled me into himself, gently shushing me, "Carrots… your hard work wasn't for _nothing_. Your dream was to fight for the good of Zootopia, and to keep good mammals safe. Correct?"

I nodded and separated my face from Nick's chest, "Y-Yeah."

He kissed the top of my head, "That's what you'll be doing with HeadStart, Carrots. No matter how much violence you have to witness. No matter how much pain you have to endure. You have to be strong." He put a finger under my chin to lift my gaze up to meet his, "You have to keep going, to keep them safe. You have to do what you have to do to make sure the innocent population can go on living their lives."

I nodded, "I-I will, N-Nick."

I pressed myself into him again and he squeezed me tightly.

He rested his chin on the top of my head, "Whenever I save a life, I don't dwell on it because that mammal gets to go on living. They get to go home and see their families again. I refuse to dwell on lives I've saved. I dwell on the lives I _couldn't_ save. Those mammals' kids will come to the door waiting for their mommy or daddy to walk in. But they'll wait… and wait… and wait." I felt more tears flow down my cheeks, "They'll never come. Those mammals could be someone's husband, wife, son, daughter, parent, best friend. Any of that. But it can all be ripped away in a second." He brought my gaze up to his once again, "That's why we're here, Judy. We're here to make sure that those mammals are still breathing at the end of each day."

I nodded, "But… what about the mammals we kill?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about them… You can't save everyone. And not everyone deserves to be saved."

I lowered my gaze, tears dripping. I pressed into Nick and just stayed that way for a while. I let my tears flow, not trying to stop them at all. I wanted to release any stored emotions I had. Nick was about to separate from me, but I pulled him back.

"Please just… don't leave… not yet."

He kissed in between my ears, "I won't leave, Carrots."

I sniffled, "I love you, my sweet fox."

He hummed, "I love you too, my beautiful bunny."

 **Nick POV**

 _9 hours later_ …

I placed a paw on Jack's shoulder. There were tears steadily flowing down his cheeks, but he was silent. Silent pain is always the worst kind, though.

He sighed, "The ZPD got her body. I'm not even gonna get to say goodbye to her."

I felt a huge wave of sympathy for the rabbit, "I'm sorry, Jack. Hopefully they have a respectful burial for her."

He shook his head, "They won't. They're just going to fucking cremate her body after they gather what they need from it." His head drooped, "Wow… I actually just said that…. I just can't believe she's really gone."

I thought at that moment he would break down, but no sobs came. I sat there with him, doing the best I could to comfort him.

I felt a paw on my shoulder, "Nick, I'll take it from here. Judy's asking for you."

I turned around to see Danny gazing at Jack with a sympathetic expression. I nodded, "Okay."

I got up and walked out of the living room, heading towards the stairs. I looked back to see Danny sitting down next to Jack and just sitting there silently. I was sure he was going to do the best he could to comfort Jack. Jack was his family as much as I was. I knew that for sure.

I made my way upstairs and down the hall. I opened me and Judy's bedroom door to find her sitting on the bed with a worried expression on her face. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

I cleared my throat, causing her to look up, "Nick, you're here."

I nodded, "Yes I am. Danny said you were asking for me. What'd you need?"

She took a deep, unsteady breath, "Nick… I just got a very sudden call from my parents. They were calling to check up on me." My expression morphed into one of worry as she spoke, "I… I forgot all about them, Nick! How am I going to explain all _this_ to them?!"

My eyes were wide. I wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. On one paw, I wanted Judy to be safe and secure. But on the other, I wanted her to keep a stable relationship with her parents.

I sighed, "What'd you tell them?"

She waved off the question, "Just the typical 'I'm good, how about you?' sort of conversation. There was nothing major discussed. Don't worry."

I heaved a sigh of relief, "Good, good. Don't reveal too much information. I think they should meet me before they find out where you stand right now."

She stared at me with shock, "Nick… that is a terrible, terrible idea. But, sadly, it's the best option we have."

I groaned, "Yeah, get used to making decisions like that. There's gonna be a lot of them."

She glared at me, "Not a good time, Nick." She scooted back on the bed, "I'm going to sleep. Today has been quite emotionally exhausting."

I nodded, "You think? You want me to join you?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes, please."

I smiled warmly, "Alright, then. Danny's taking care of Jack downstairs. I think they'll be fine without me."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they'll be fine."

I shrugged, "Well, alright then." I took my clothes off and crawled into bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I rested my head on the pillow and she did the same. She crawled on top of me and I stroked her ears, kissing the top of her head. She purred as I ran my paw along her long ears. I chuckled at the sound of her purr, "I assume you like that, Carrots?"

She hummed, "Yeah."

She buried her face into my chest and I scratched between her ears gently. I continued the motion with my claws until I felt myself fading out, and I soon drifted away to a deep, peaceful sleep with my bunny on top of me.

 **Judy POV**

 _The next morning…_

I woke with a start to hear a knocking sound on our door.

"Wake up, you two. Breakfast is almost ready."

I directed my gaze to the door to see Danny peeking inside. He had a smile on his muzzle. I sat up on top of Nick and rubbed my eyes, "Okay, Danny. We'll be down in a minute."

He nodded and exited our room, closing the door. I turned back to my fox to see him yawning. He stretched his arms and sat up, causing me to slide down his torso. He opened his eyes and saw me. A smile immediately appeared on his muzzle and he brought a paw up to stroke my ears. I closed my eyes at his touch and hummed with delight.

I sighed and grabbed his wrist, "Come on, Slick. Get dressed and let's go eat with the others."

He whined slightly as I got off of him and I chuckled, "Don't worry, my sweet fox. We'll have more time later."

He sighed deeply, "Fine." He threw his clothes on hastily. Once he was finished he gestured for me to follow, "Come on, let's go."

I followed him into the hall and down the stairs. Once we were downstairs I saw Danny and Thomas in the kitchen getting things ready.

Danny turned around to bring some things to the table. He saw me and cleared his throat, "Judy, could you go get Jack? I forgot to wake him up."

I nodded, "Sure."

I turned around to head back upstairs. I walked down the hall to Jack's bedroom door, which was closed. I assumed he was probably still sleeping. I turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

As I stepped into his room, I announced myself, "Jack. Wake up, breakfast is rea-..."

I trailed off suddenly. There…. lying on the floor…. with a pool of blood surrounding him...

I began to shake in absolute horror, "...J-Jack?"

He was lying motionless on the floor with blood surrounding him. There was also some blood splattered on the wall to my right. Also on the wall was a small hole, big enough for a bullet…

I looked at Jack's head to see a hole going straight through one side to the other. There was a gun in his right paw. The gun had a suppressor screwed onto the barrel.

I felt tears begin to pour down my face, and just before I broke, I yelled, "N-NICK! DANNY!"

I broke down and fell to my knees, tears flowing freely. I heard fast approaching pawsteps up the stairs and through the hallway. The door swung wide open and Nick emerged first, "Judy! What hap-..."

He cut off as he laid eyes upon Jack. He didn't say a word. He just stared for the longest time.

I heard pawsteps approach behind him, followed by Danny's voice, "Nick. What's going on over here?"

He stepped inside next to Nick and saw the deceased rabbit. Nick turned around to Danny. Danny's eyes were wide with horror, and I think I even saw his eyes glistening. While he never shed a tear, I assumed he was breaking inside.

I continued to sob uncontrollably, but I calmed myself down just enough to lean up to Jack's ear and whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **Well then.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading. Really glad to have the readers we have thus far. You guys are great.**

 **Lupin here. Wow! That chapter was mind blowing, to write. This marks the end of the first arc. Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. Please leave us a review or PM and let us know how we are doing. That's it for me, so I will leave you with this. I say unto you, in the words of my uncle, "AWWWOOOOOOO!"**

 **That was the end of the first arc, and the end of this set of fingers.**

 **OneHit and Lupin, Out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Days Before

**What's up peeps?!**

 **LupinTheWolf here. Sorry for the delay, real life kinda got in the way. This was also a bit of a hard chapter, for us, to write. LupinTheWolf is my new user name, some of you were asking OneHit for my user name so you could PM me. Now… On with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Danny POV**

The shiny fine oak wood was illuminated in the light of the sky, which was crowded with clouds. It seemed as though it could start raining at any moment. I continued to gaze at the smooth casket in silence. There was no way to express the overwhelming pain I felt in my heart.

 _Five years prior_ …

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Danny, it's Felix! Open up!"

I trudged slowly away from my couch and to the door, fanning the smoke away with one paw. I slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open. Standing behind it was Felix and a very peculiar looking rabbit I had never seen before. He was wearing a black and white suit and sunglasses. He had black markings on his cheeks that looked like he had been clawed with black paint. The tips of his ears were black as well, appearing as though they had also been dipped in black paint.

I returned a sharp gaze to Felix, grunting, "What the fuck do you want?"

Felix gave me a sympathetic expression, "Well… I've noticed how down you've been without your partner, Nick, so I figured I'd get you a new one… This is Jack." He spoke softly, gesturing to the rabbit. He waved at me.

I looked at the rabbit for a moment, before returning my gaze to Felix, "... This _is_ a joke… right?"

Felix sighed in frustration, "Danny, you need a partner. Because, no matter how tough you act, I know that you can't stand being alone. So I've already assigned Jack to you."

I growled, "Fuck off! I don't need a partner. I can do just fine by myself."

Felix shook his head, "Danny, just give Jack a chance. You might come to find that you quite enjoy him."

I glared at him, "In your fucking dreams!"

Felix folded his arms, seemingly unamused, "Danny, that's enough! Jack here is in need of a partner, and so are you. There is no other option here."

I growled low, grunting in irritation, "Fine! You, rabbit! Get your fluffy tail in here, and I'll show you around. And _you_.' I snarled, snapping at Felix, "Leave me the fuck alone for a little while, will you?!"

 _Present..._

I watched as they slowly carried the casket to the burial site, from the hearse. My mask was slowly starting to crack with every step that they took.

There were mammals following behind the casket. Close friends of Jack, I assume. But I stayed still where I was. I stared after them, tears beginning to well up.

' _My friend. My best friend… gone_.' I flinched as the realization hit me like a bullet.

Tears began slowly rolling down my cheeks. Despite how poorly I had treated him during his first few months in HeadStart, that rabbit stuck with me through thick and thin. He eventually grew on me. I came to find what an actual great mammal he was. He was extremely good to me and my son during his entire career with us. He was an amazing husband to his wife, who shared the same fate as him only one day prior to his own death.

 _Two weeks prior_ …

"Reyes Avenue, rabbit, thirty thousand, make it quick."

I hung up quickly, not wanting to stay on the phone with that mammal for longer than necessary. I couldn't possibly bring myself to kill Jack's wife, the love of his life. She was a kind-hearted mammal, but her telling the police could put, Jack, Nick, Judy, my son, and me in danger. I couldn't let anything happen to any of them. They were my family, and I would do anything to protect them, even hire an infamous freelance mercenary to kill her for thirty thousand dollars.

 _Present_...

I watched as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. I just stared in pained silence. There was nothing more to say. Nothing more to do.

 _One week prior…_

 _It was all Nick's stupid rabbit's fault! If she hadn't blown off her mouth at the table, about everything we do at HeadStart, Jack would still be alive!_

I continued to beat the punching bag with my closed paws.

 _Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?!_

I slashed out at the bag, ripping it in half.

 _If only we had both kept our mouths shut… Why did I have to tell Jess that Nick and I kill mammals?!_

I dropped to the floor, completely drained.

 _Present…_

I stood, staring, not paying attention to the mammals dispersing around me. Everyone had vacated the immediate area in a matter of moments, except me. I just stood, not believing what was happening. I felt a paw on my shoulder, but I ignored it, not taking my gaze off of the hole in the ground that my best friend was lowered into… forever.

 _Four years prior…_

I was slowly making my way through the building as Jack was guiding me through our com-link, "Ok, Danny. You are going to turn left at the next hallway."

I turned left down the hall and saw a single door at the end, "I only see one door. Is that where I'm headed?"

Jack chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to be smart? Do you see any other doors around?"

I looked around, nothing, "Uh… no."

Jack spoke with a hint of playfulness to his voice, "Then that's where you're going."

"Ugh… Fucking rabbits…" I grumbled to myself as I made my way down the hall and to the door.

I slowly and stealthily approached the door, cautious of what could be on the other side. I inspected the door. I growled low, noticing that there was a PIN lock on the door.

I clicked my microphone, "Savage, there's a fucking PIN lock! I thought you said this was gonna be a smooth ride."

Jack sighed, "I told you the PIN before you went in. It's a bit complex, so put it in as I read it off to you again."

I growled, "Fine. Just hurry it up."

Jack snickered, "Alright. '1'."

I pressed the number '1' on the PIN pad. "Ok…"

Jack giggled a bit, "Next is '2'."

 _Really…_ I pressed the number '2'. "Done…"

I could hear Jack trying his best not to bust up, "And then '3'."

"Are you fucking with me rabbit?!" I growled into the mic.

"Nope… Not at all. The next number is '3'."

I pressed the number '3', "If the next number is '4', I swear I'm going to have rabbit stew when this job is over."

I could hear Jack laughing away from his mic, "Ok. Now press the '#' sign to clear it out and the code is '5042*'."

I snarled into the mic, "Fuck you, rabbit! I'm gonna rip your ears off and feed them to you when I get back!"

I punch in the code, and place my paw on the knob to push the door open. Suddenly, I hear, "Hey!"

I hear the sound of a gun being drawn, but before I'm able to turn around to face the mammal…

 _Bang!_

I watched as my own blood splattered on the door, and searing pain began shooting through me. I whipped around to see an otter pointing a small handgun at me. I charged at the otter at lightning speed and tackled him to the ground long before he could even react. He tried to raise the gun, while he was underneath me, to shoot me in the head, but I grabbed his paw and snapped his wrist. I threw the gun to the side while he screamed in agony. I brought my paw up and jammed my claws into his throat. My claws pierced his flesh and I ripped his throat out, causing blood to explode onto me. My face was soaked by the time I got up off of him.

"DANNY?! Danny?! What's happening?" Jack was frantically screaming into his mic.

"Some fucking otter shot me. I need to get out of here. NOW!" I stood up and grabbed the otter's gun. "Where do I go from here?"

Jack could be heard messing with shit to find out where I needed to go, "You have to go through the door, Danny."

I flinched in shock, "What?! Are you fucking kidding me, rabbit?!"

He growled, "Closest exit to you is through that door. Just trust me. Get a fucking move on."

I snarled and charged at the door, clutching my wound. I plowed through the door and found myself in a dark room. Though, it only took a few seconds for my night vision to kick in. I spotted a hallway to the left of me and I ran towards it, almost falling over, due to my strength quickly leaving me. The hallway suddenly veered off to the right after a few seconds of running. I continued through the hallway until I saw a door with a sign above it… labeled 'exit'.

' _Wow. You have GOT to be fucking with me!_ ' I thought in slight amusement, but mostly anger.

I marched towards the door, reaching out to grab the doorknob. As I placed my paw on the knob, I felt something sharp and cold press into my neck. A deep, smooth voice spoke up, "Hello, Mr. Koren. Might I ask what you're doing here?"

I began breathing heavily, trying my best not to make any sudden movements.

"Hello… Merit. To answer your question, I was just leaving."

I heard a hum from him, "Interesting. Follow-up question: Why are you covered in blood?"

My breathing grew more rapid with every moment, "I killed someone."

"Who was that?"

I sighed, "One of yours, an otter."

He sighed, "Well… that's unfortunate. As much as I would love for you to get back to your son, you know I can't let you leave."

I heard Jack's voice, "Danny?"

I stood as still as possible.

Merit chuckled, "Especially not with an untreated gunshot wound."

I then felt a blunt object make forceful impact with the back of my head, and I was knocked unconscious.

The last thing I heard was Jack, "Danny, come in! Danny!"

.

.

.

I woke in a dark room, but my night vision didn't kick in, it was just darkness. I moved my head around, and in doing so, felt a piece of fabric overing my eyes. I came to the conclusion that I was blindfolded. My paws were tied together behind the chair I was sitting in.

"Hello again, Mr. Koren. Sorry about the position you're in, but you know, can't just have a mammal from HeadStart running around in my buildings."

I felt a twinge of fear. Fear that I might not see my son again. Fear that I might not see Felix again.

Merit continued, "I took the liberty of patching up that wound for you, though."

I felt that my lower stomach wasn't in quite as much pain as before. It still hurt, but it wasn't draining the life from me.

"So." Merit began again, "Let me ask one more time: Why are you here?"

"Because you didn't let me leave and then knocked me out?"

He chuckled, "Always a joker, huh? What I mean is: what were you doing in my building in the first place? Surely there's a reason you were in here. I couldn't possibly let you leave until I knew the answer."

I remained silent.

He sighed, "Danny, please don't make me do this the hard way. I really hate it when I have to resort to that sort of behavior."

"The hard way?! I love the hard way! Let's go with that option!" I said hoping I would get on Merit's nerves.

I heard a sigh of irritation, then an electronic squealing noise. I then felt something grinding against my leg and a sharp pain shot through me. It was quite apparent that Merit was driving a drill into my leg. I had done it to enough other mammals to know what it sounds like. I stopped screaming after a moment and panted heavily, the pain was excruciating. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to talk. So… How's it going? How's the wife?" I started to chuckle.

He laughed, "Okay, smart ass. Let's try this again."

I braced myself for whatever metal object was about to pierce my flesh, but then I heard a gunshot.

 _Bang!_

"What the fuck?!" I heard Merit spring up.

He grabbed some object and began running out of whatever room we were in, calling over his shoulder in a smug tone, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. _Oh wait!_ That's right."

And at that, he left. I heard a door close, and I was left alone. I heard masses of gunshots outside the room. I tried slipping my paws through the cable tie that held them together, to no avail.

The gunshots suddenly ceased, and everything was silent. After a few moments of eerie silence, I heard the door that Merit exited out of creak open, and light pawsteps creeped inside. The door closed quietly and the mammal creeped over to me and I felt the blindfold get untied. As my vision came back to me, I saw the figure of a rabbit.

I spoke up, "Savage?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, sorry I'm late. Let's get going, shall we?"

I tried to stand up, but fell back into the chair as pain shot up my leg, "You are going to have to help me. I've got a lovely hole in my leg, courtesy of our lovely wolf host."

Jack chuckled, "Cool. Can I see it?"

I whipped my head up towards him, baring my teeth.

He raised his paws in defense, "Geez, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

He bent down and grabbed my arm, wrapping it around his shoulder. He helped me up, though I did most of the work. He helped me to the door and out into the hall. We moved as quickly as we could out towards the exit. We made it just as we started hearing yells and an alarm went off. We crashed through the door and I fell down. Jack helped me up again and helped me into one of HeadStart's unmarked transport vehicles.

I jumped in the back and he jumped in the driver's seat. I panted heavily, "Okay, now can we get the fuck out of here?"

Jack scoffed, " _No_ , Danny. We're totally going to stay right here while about fifty mammals with guns are closing in on our position."

I growled, invoking a chuckle out of him. He started the vehicle and we sped off, leaving that hell hole behind.

 _Present_

"Danny. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I really am a dumb bunny." I looked over to see that it was Judy who had her paw on my shoulder.

"It's not all your fault, but yes you are a really stupid rabbit." I pulled away from her and walked closer to the gravesite to say my final goodbye.

My mask broke completely when I got to the grave. I dropped to my knees and I cried. "I'm so sorry Jack. I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have been like this."

I knew he wouldn't respond, but that didn't stop me.

"I won't forget about you, Jack. But I do still have a family t-to take care of. So this is where I say goodbye. So… goodbye, Jack."

 **Nick POV**

I watched as Danny broke down, at Jack's grave, and then left. I then approached Jack's grave. "I'm sorry Jack. I'll make sure to keep an eye on Danny for you."

I walked away and started looking through the crowd for a specific mammal. After wandering around for a few moments, I noticed the tail of the mammal I was looking for. I approached him and called out to get his attention, "Sir... I mean Felix. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Felix turned to look at me, "Sure. Come. Walk with me."

We walked away from the gathered mammals and further into the cemetery. I checked behind us a few times to make sure we weren't being followed before speaking up. "I have a personal question. Well more of a request actually."

Felix tilted his head slightly sideways, "Oh? What kind of request?"

I could feel my anxiety rising. "I had a short discussion with Jack… Just before he died… And he helped me realize something. Time is never on our side, so would you be able to get me a ring with three citrine colored stones and one emerald colored stone on it?"

Felix stopped to look at me, "Might I ask why you need a ring like that?"

My expression in my face became somber, "I won't make the same mistakes that led to Jack and Jess's deaths. I want to marry Judy and truly start our life together correctly. Please, can you get me the ring?"

He seemed to think for a moment, "This is a big request. Why so early? Why rush your relationship like this. You've only been together for roughly a month and a half, correct?"

I sighed, looking dejected, "I know I am rushing this, but I feel that if I don't do this now I may never get the chance to again. The connection that we have is so strong, it feels like I've known her my whole life and I don't want to chance losing that. At that conference about the missing mammals, it felt like my heart shattered when I confronted her and she reacted in fear. I didn't know then, why she had a fear for foxes, but I do now. I never want to hurt her again, nor do I want to lose her. Please. Get me the ring."

Felix seemed to understand the sincerity in my voice, because he nodded with a solemn expression, "Okay, Nick. Give me a day or two to get in contact with our jewelers and I'll have the ring to you shortly after."

I smiled wide, "Thank you so much, Si-... Er, I mean Felix!"

He growled, "You're goddamn right, you mean Felix!"

* * *

 **Surprises!**

 **Hey everybody, OneHit here. Like Lupin said, real life has been a bitch recently, so haven't had much time to write. But we got this chapter out for you. So I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Lupin here. Hope you liked the chapter. Leave us a review, or PM us. Also, I'm starting school on Wednesday, so that might impact our posting schedule. We will try to keep the updates for Dim Light and Wilde Law to one chapter per week, but chapters might be slightly delayed because of my schooling. This is Lupin signing out. AWWWWOOOOOO!**

 **OneHit and Lupin, Out!**


End file.
